


The Nurse and the Mill Owner

by tauriel777



Category: North and South (UK TV), Richard Armitage - Fandom, john Thornton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Thornton has managed to get the mill up and running, actually making it successful. He is still looking for love and is beginning to wonder if he will ever find it. That might change when a new family moves to Milton........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always I own nothing and it is just my imagination running wild!
> 
> I never liked how Margaret treated John, so if that is your only pairing, you might want to NOT read. It also doesn't follow the norms at the time, so there will be smut before marriage-this story is really just my excuse to write some naked, dirty John Thornton, so consider yourself warned.  
> And Bessie Higgins didn't die in this story either.

It is a warm day in Milton, the sun is shining harshly down on the land and the buildings, making many of them sweltering hot, causing the occupants inside to suffer. The Thornton household is no different and the servants have covered many windows with thick cloth to keep some of the heat out. Mrs. Thornton is currently sitting on a chair by a big bed in one of the bedrooms, running a wet cloth over her daughter’s forehead. Fanny is big with child and her eyes are currently closed, trying to rest before her body is wrecked by yet another contraction. Her husband is away on business, they didn’t think the baby would arrive this soon, but babies have a mind on their own it seems.

Mrs. Thornton looks her her daughter “I know, Fanny…...but you just need to breathe, dear…...nothing else will do it…...John send Higgins to fetch the midwife”.

Fanny whimpers and cries out “I can’t do this!” earning a scowl from her mother, who gets up, nodding to the maid, Elsie to take over for a moment and she leaves the room.

She walks in the living room, muttering “for heaven’s sake, she is such a cry baby”. John, her son, is sitting over by the window, pouring over some papers, his face wrinkled with worry and he looks up when his mother comes in “everything alright, mother?”.

Mrs. Thornton’s features soften when she looks at her son “just your sister being a whimp”. He nods and then says quietly “well, from what I hear, birthing children is not pleasant”.

“Not much in life is, dear…..just a fact and if you choose to indulge in the pleasure of making a child, you better be prepared to suffer the consequences” and she gives him a hard look.

John blushes slightly, returning his gaze to the papers before him, praying his mother won’t say another word. No such luck. “Oh stop blushing, you are old enough to know of your manly needs and the pleasures of bedding a woman. I’m sure you have” and she lifts a hand in warning “and no, you better not tell me about it ever”. He coughs, turning even redder and avoids her gaze. She huffs and strolls out of there, almost hissing “children”.

John lets go of the papers, leans back in his chair, sighs and runs a hand through his hair. Yes, he is aware of his physical needs and he knows how to take care of that well enough, quietly, alone, in his room at night, but when it comes to actually bedding a woman, he is clueless. He has heard plenty of talk from others about it, but he has yet to experience it himself. He could probably find someone willing to do the act with him, but he somehow wants to save that for the person he hopes to marry one day. He would like a wife and someone in his life, but no such luck yet. The last woman he had fancied broke his heart into pieces. He was taken by her, but in the end she proved too judgmental and left town, he heard she ended up marrying someone quite a bit older than herself. John sighs, maybe women are too complicated, his mother and sister sure seem difficult more often than not.

He gets up, glancing out the window and into the court yard of the mill, workers are buzzing around like busy bees and he smiles, he feels grateful they were able to avoid a strike and the mill is thriving. He knows he owes it to Nicholas Higgins, he had been the go between Marlborough Mills and the workers. In the end they had found a middle ground and John has grown to respect the slightly older, hardy worker. 

Higgins has slowly become John's right hand man and confidant in many ways, they have learned to trust each other and an odd friendship has been formed. Higgins took John to eat in the communal kitchen they had decided to create for the workers and he had felt so utterly out of place, but once the hearty food hit his tongue, he had forgotten about it. The food was delicious and it was now a weekly ritual, that him and Higgins eat there every Friday. John has secretly started to send more supplies to the kitchen, just leaving them outside the door late at night, totally unaware, that Higgins has seen him and knows what he is doing.

John moves a hand over his face, over his sideburns, his sleeves are rolled up on his white shirt and his cravat flung over the chair next to his jacket, it is too warm to be all dressed up today. Besides, he is just here, working on the accounts for the mill today, staying around in case he is needed by the rest of the family. He sighs and then goes in the kitchen, fetching some water for himself before deciding to go check on the mill. He must admit, he does like to walk around the machines and watch the fabric being woven.

 

At the same time across town:

I'm sitting at the breakfast table with my folks, Miss Mary, our servant, brings us our food and my father thanks her "lovely....thank you" and she nods before disappearing into the kitchen.

My mother is sipping her tea and looks around in the dining parlor and then at us "this really is a lovely house, isn't it?".

"Yes, it is, my love and I am really pleased you like it.....it was hard to find something with such short notice, but there was no way we were going to stay at the old doctors house after all the scandalous things that went on in that house..." and my father wrinkles his nose.

I laugh "are we sure he was that bad, father?".

"Well, if you believe the town folks and the medical board, mind you, dear Elizabeth", I cringe internally when he calls me that, and he goes on "the doctor was more than busy checking on sick female patients all the time, most of them unclothed from what I understand and so was he.......Mrs. Wiggins up the street even told me, she caught him with his trousers down".

My mother looks up from her tea, sort of smirking "maybe he wasn't married......men..."and she lifts an eyebrow "and women do have needs, Martin......you, of all people, as a doctor should know that.......the human body is a mysterious thing".

"I do know that, but there are other ways to take care of such needs, besides bedding as many women as possible" and he looks at me "I'm sorry we are having such a blunt discussion".

"Oh, don't mind me.....it is not like I don't know already....mother has done a fine job enlightening me about human nature, needs and desires....".

"Which is good, there is certainly nothing wrong with that.....it is quite natural actually, but what the doctor did was a bit unnatural, if you ask me" and my father looks stern.

My mom reaches for a scone, saying cheerfully "well, I guess it was our luck since we wanted to move anyway and Dr. Franz was ready to take over in our old town".

"Yes, I guess it was......people here seem friendly enough and news has traveled fast and I guess we have all been busy. Those mills will keep me busy enough, always some injury or something and with all the families, plenty of babies to deliver".

My mother nods "yeah, glad there are more than one midwife here in town, it wont be such a burden and Elizabeth can just go and help either of us".

I am a nurse, my mother a very skilled midwife and my father a doctor. My parents met when my father was studying to become a doctor. My mother is a few years older than him and he had been smitten right away and pursued her, until she finally let him court her. They had married and had my brother, Frank and I. Frank is now a banker in London and doing very well. He is married to Abigail and they are yet to have children.

KNOCK    KNOCK

We all look at each other and then Mary comes in "Mr. Higgins is here.......Mrs. Fanny Thornton Watson is having her child".

My father looks at my mother "I think that is your department, dear.....".

She puts her tea down "yes, I will gather my things" and my father gets up "Mary, please have Mr. Higgins comes in, offer him a cup of tea please". She nods and soon returns with a big, burly looking man, announcing "Mr. Higgins".

My father waves him in and shakes his hand "Mr. Higgins, nice to meet you......I'm Dr. Martin Green" and he gestures to me "this is my daughter, Elizabeth and my wife went to fetch her things so she can go with you".

Higgins takes my father's hand " it is nice to meet you Dr. and I have heard a lot of good things about you" and he puts his hand out to me "how do you do, Miss?".

"I'm fine" and I take his hand, finding it strong and our eyes meet, his are kind, but I see at lot of underlying sadness and it makes me wonder about him.

He turns back to my father "and the Thornton's sure are fond of your wife already, even Mrs. Thornton and that says at lot...".

"She is a very kind and gifted woman...." and my father looks at Higgins "the Thornton's are quite the family here in town, aren't they? They own Marlborough Mills, correct?".

"Yes, they do....run now by Mrs. Thornton's son, John.....I'm sort of his right hand man".

"Well, good for you" and my father looks up "ahhh, there she is...the miracle worker" and my mother comes in, her big bag in hand.

She smiles "Mr. Higgins....a pleasure and I guess it is time, huh?".

"That's what they told me.....actually all they told me was to go fetch you.......".

"We better get going then" and then she looks at me "care to join me, Elizabeth? It is her first child and it could be difficult".

I get up "sure, I'll be glad to" and I straighten my dress and then go in the kitchen to quickly throw together a basket we always bring if we have time.

We bid my father goodbye and get in the open carriage that Mr. Higgins came in. He skillfully steers the horses along the road and we are thankful we can enjoy the weather as we make our way across town.

We arrive at Marlborough Mills and the great wooden door to the courtyard swings open and we are driven in. Higgins jumps down and is about to give us a hand, when there is a ruckus and the door to the mill itself flies open and two men tumble out.

One is clearly a worker and the other is dressed in black trousers and a fine white shirt, the sleeves rolled up and the collar open, from where his cravat would usually be tied. The nicer dressed man roars with much anger "GET OUT, TIM! OUT! I warned you 2 times not to smoke in there! OUT!". He grabs the mans shirt and tosses him towards the gate and us. the man scurries away.

The nicer dressed man stops in his tracks when he sees us, his eyes darting from me to my mother and back to me. Our eyes meet briefly and even from a little distance, I can see he has the prettiest blue eyes. They flashes with anger and then something else, I am not quite sure what and then he turns to Higgins and he gestures "I just caught him in there smoking again" and he looks at us, trying to explain "I can't risk it......the danger of a fire...." and then he looks down and then back up "I'm sorry if I offended you ladies by shouting".

Higgins nods "Tim should know better...you did what was right, Thornton" and he gestures towards us "pardon me.....this is Mrs. Green and her daughter, Miss Elizabeth......the midwife and her nurse....they are here to help Mrs. Fanny".

Thornton walks closer, wiping his hand on his pants and he takes my mother's hand "Mrs. Green....thank you for coming, I'm John Thornton....Fanny's brother".

"Nice to meet you Mr. Thornton......" and she looks at him "no reason to apologize, it is your mill.....and fires are so dangerous".

I am watching him as he comes closer and I feel my breath getting caught in my throat, he is so handsome with his dark hair and sideburns, a slight scruff on his chin. I can't help but look in the open part of the top of his shirt, I can see a few dark hairs sticking out and it makes me warm inside. I try not to blush when he extends his hand towards me "Miss Elizabeth, how do you do?".

"I'm fine, thank you" and our eyes meet as his hand closes around mine. He has a firm handshake and my thumb feels the coarse hair on top of his hand. I am met with curiosity and we gaze into each others eyes, there is something there, an instant connection and he holds my hand until Higgins clears his throat. John reluctantly lets go of my hand, saying softly "sorry, didn't mean to keep you" and our fingers brush slightly over each other as we part.

My mother looks at me with an raised eyebrow, but we then gather ourselves and follow Higgins to the door leading to the house. He knocks and then lets the servant take over, nodding to us and then turning back to the court yard and John, who is standing there, staring into space.

"Thornton", no answer, "Mr. Thornton", still nothing. Higgins finally walks down to him "John" and he looks confused "wh..what? Did you just call me by my first name, Nicholas" and he smiles.

"Yes, because you were clearly somewhere else......daydreaming?".

John looks offended "certainly not! I don't do that".

"Sure, whatever you say........." and Higgins goes to take the carriage back to the stable. 

John follows, walking next to him and then blurting out "who is she?".

"Who? Elizabeth?" and Higgins looks amused "fancy her now, do you?".

"I don't", but John's blushing gives him away and he finally nods "perhaps.....she seems different.....".

"She is different, Thornton......she is a nurse, very skilled from what I hear and her parents are in the medical field as well. I talked to a bloke from their old town, Brookstone, the other day and he was singing Dr. Green's praises, actually the entire family's, very good and kind people......the doctor often treats people for free if they can't pay". He looks at John "I know that is not something you might approve of, but it sure buys a lot of goodwill among us poor folk" and then he smirks "you should call at their house one of these days and try to court her, you need a woman in your life.....".

John grumbles "look who is talking.....".

"I have enough women in my life, Thornton, Bessie and the rest of the lot are plenty for me" and he winks "just because I don't have a wife to go home to, that doesn't mean I can't seek out a pretty lady for company once in a while".

"I don't think I need to hear any more about your lady company, Higgins, but thanks for sharing....".

"Your welcome" and he breaks into a good chuckle and John soon joins him.

They make it to the stable and they help each other unhook the horses, brushing them down, before sticking them back in their stalls. John really likes the horses and to be around them, they calm him and he likes to work with his hands taking care of them, something that was met by raised eyebrows from his mother, disapproval from his sister and total surprise by the workers at the mill.

They wash up in the basin by the troth and then John looks at Higgins "well, I guess I better go back to house and see if we have a baby yet" and he sighs.

"It might be a bit longer, Thornton, it is Mrs. Fanny's first child, that one is always a hard one......my poor wife was in labor for over one day when she birthed Bessie......".

John groans "great.....Fanny and mother, one in pain and the other one uptight.......".

"Well, go see and remember, Elizabeth is there too".

"True, but I gather she will be busy as well......".

"Yes, but she will be there, in your house.......so go......and Thornton, please be kind.....remember first impressions are everything".

John snorts "well I guess I blew my chances then, haven't I? The first glimpse she gets of me is throwing Tim out of the mill.....she probably thinks I am some raging lunatic".

"Give her a chance" and Higgins says quietly "not everyone judges as much as other.......".

"You mean not every one judges like Miss Hale" and John gets a hard look on his face.

"Something like that......and Thornton, I know you might not be ready to hear this, but I think you can be thankful you didn't marry her......I think you would have been miserable".

"You are probably right.......but it still hurts.......".

"Of course it does, that is love for you, but it can also feel totally wonderful and make you so happy, you feel your heart will burst out of your chest.....now go and see if you can see that pretty nurse again" and he winks, before walking towards the factory part of the mill.

John stands there for a moment and then shakes his head, walking back towards the house.

 

Inside the house:

Things are a bit intense in the bedroom. Mrs. Thornton is trying to calm Fanny while my mother is attempting to turn the baby. Elsie looks on from the corner, a bit pale and I am sitting on the bed, ready to help. My mother grasps Fanny's stomach and feels, taking a firm grip and then twists her hands. Fanny lets out a blood curdling scream and I hold my hand on the point on her stomach as my mother finishes the rotation.

Fanny lets out a breath and a whimper "bloody hell......urghh....", but then she looks in surprise "what did you do? It doesn't hurt as bad anymore.....".

My mother smiles at her "we turned your baby, it was facing the wrong way.....so now it will hopefully go a bit smoother".

Mrs. Thornton wipes a cold rag on her daughter's face "now dear, please watch your language".

"Mother, please be quiet for a change, would you?" and Fanny makes a face.

"Excuse me! I will certainly not be quiet" and they stare at each other until Fanny has another contraction.

I nod at my mother "I'll go fetch some more hot water and maybe get the soup cooking" and she smiles "that would be wonderful, dear".

Elsie pipes up "I should go do some washing" and she hurries out before me, and showing me the kitchen. I pour water into a big pot and light the stove. I get the basket we brought and another pot, filling it with a bit of water and putting the chicken in it. I start to chop the vegetables, looking out the window and seeing the hustle and bustle in the courtyard.

There are footsteps and John Thornton comes in the kitchen, stops in his tracks, mumbling "sorry....I just fancied a glass of water".

I turn, looking over my shoulder "oh don't mind me......this is your kitchen after all".

He walks in, finding a cup and scoops some water from the bucket. He watches me for a minute "you know, our servant can do that....the chopping of vegetables.......where is Elsie?".

I dump some carrots and potatoes in the pot with the chicken, stirring it slightly "she went to wash linens and I honestly don't mind....I like cooking and it is....."and I quickly look at him and then away "it is a bit intense in that room right now".

He chuckles "I can imagine.....my mother and sister are very intense people.......was it Fanny screaming a few moments ago? Is everything alright?" and he looks concerned.

"Everything is fine, Mr. Thornton......the baby was not in the right position, so my mother had to turn it, it should be coming easier now...".

"I hope so, it is hard for me to concentrate doing the books with all the screaming".

"Well, Mr. Thornton.....I bet you would be screaming too, if you had to push a watermelon out your rear end" and I give him a mischievous grin. 

He stares at me for a second and I am afraid I have offended him, I am about to apologize when his face splits into a smile and he laughs "I guess you are right....." and he sort of shakes his body "that is a very unpleasant thought indeed....I stand corrected".

"Well, my mother taught me that it hurts exactly as much as they say it does, nothing more or less, you just have to be sympathetic and help them through it".

He nods and there is silence between us, our eyes meeting and having some sort of unspoken conversation. He finally clears his throat and gestures "I'm very sorry you had to witness my temper this morning when we met......I...I...need to learn to control it better.....".

I stir the pot and the soup slowly starts to broil "well, that man put a lot of people in danger by smoking in there, so you don't need to apologize....".

"Well, I don't want you to think I am some raging lunatic of a mill owner.....that treats his workers bad and chase them out for no reason".

I look at him in surprise "and why on earth would I think that, Mr. Thornton? That would be a little harsh and quick to judgement wouldn't it?".

"Perhaps, but....I just don't want to make the wrong impression" and he looks at me with sort of pleading eyes.

"Honestly.......that is just silly......and for your information, you didn't make a bad impression, you just acted like someone that do care for the safety of your workers" and I look him square in the eyes "I have seen what a mill fire can do to people, we had one in Brookstone last year, at Harbor Mills and it was horrid......so many dead and some with terrible burns.....I understand, Mr. Thornton, fire is not a joking matter".

"No it isn't...." and he looks back at me, saying quietly "thank you".

"For what?" and I looked surprised "for not judging you?".

He nods and I huff "who has been judging you, Mr Thornton? From what I have heard around town, you are one of the most respected mill owners and even workers want to come work for you, because you have put in fans for better conditions and I heard something about a communal kitchen to feed the workers, which sounds brilliant".

John's face lights up "that was Mr. Higgins idea and it works so well and they serve some of the best food I have ever had. My workers do better, because they don't have to worry about feeding their families during the work week".

"So everyone wins" and I smile at him.

He returns it and I almost get lost in his blue eyes. He nods "exactly".

ARGHHHHHHHH       OHHHHHHHHHHHH   URGHHHHHHHHH

We both jump with the piercing sounds coming from down the hall and then I hear a baby cry. I look at Mr. Thornton "I think your niece or nephew have arrived".

"Thank goodness" and he empties his cup.

"I'll be back in a few to let you know what it is" and I stir the pot one more for time, before hurrying out the door, carrying a bucket with the hot water from the stove.

I am surprised when I feel his hand on my arm, slightly touching my exposed skin on my lower arm, I get goosebumps and I turn towards him. He looks at me with sincerity, whispering "thank you".

"Anytime" and I rush out, feeling a flush coming over my neck and cheeks. His fingers felt so warm and good on my skin.

I make it to the room and enter, seeing Fanny with her newborn. I put the bucket by the bed and my mother takes the baby and hands him to me, so I can clean him up, washing him gently with the warm water. My mother tends to Fanny and Mrs. Thornton comes over to admirer her grandson. She smiles at me as I wrap the baby and then hand him to her. 

She takes him in her arms and she softens quite a bit, looking at Fanny "oh he is beautiful, looks quite like John when he was a baby" and then she brings him over so Fanny can admirer him some more.

My mother get Fanny cleaned up and comfortable in bed and Mrs. Thornton looks at her "thank you Mrs. Green.....you are very skilled indeed, it could have gone terrible.....we are indebted to you".

"Oh nonsense, Mrs. Thornton, I was just doing my job and we have a healthy baby boy".

"Thank you never the less and I shall go inform my son".

I pipe up "I'll go, I told him I would return and tell him" and I walk towards the door.

"Very well, Miss Elizabeth and please bring him down, he should hold his newborn nephew" and she rolls her eyes "who knows, it might be the only newborn John will ever hold".

"Mother! And he can't see me like this".

"Shush, Fanny.......you look just fine, Mrs. Green cleaned and covered you all up".

I leave, relieved I can escape their bickering for a few minutes. I walk back in the kitchen, but John is no there. I ladle up some soup in a bowl and break a piece of bread from the basket. I leave it on the table and then call out softly "Mr. Thornton? Are you around?".

"In here, Miss Elizabeth" and I follow the sound down the hall, finding him in an elaborate sitting area with couches. He is seated, the light from the window hitting him just right and he looks gorgeous. He looks up, his blue eyes meeting mine and he smiles "well, what do we have?" and he motions for me to come in. I step into the room, smoothing subconsciously the front of my simple dress, which he notices, he waves his hand "don't worry, you look fine" and he takes a deep breath, looking at me "you are very beautiful just the way you are".

I blush "thank you" and then return his gaze "you have a nephew and your mother wants you to come see and hold him".

John freezes "she wants me to do what?" and he shakes his head "I'm not holding him, he is just born".

"Well, that is what she instructed me to tell you" and I shrug.

He sighs and then gets up "well, as you know by now, no point in arguing with her.......I'll go look at him at least".

"Why don't you want to hold him?" and I look at him curiously.

"I don't know......babies seem so fragile and they cry".

I laugh "not all the time and they are actually quite sturdy, if you think what they have to go through when born.......".

He smiles and waves a finger at me "you are too smart for your own good, Miss Elizabeth" and we walk out of there. I grab the bowl with soup on the way down and he inhales "it smells delicious".

"It is my mothers recipe, she likes to make it for the new mothers, but there is plenty, she always makes enough to feed the family for a day or two, so help yourself".

"I might just do that, thank you".

We get to the door and he opens it for me, so I can walk in with the soup. My mother takes it from me, sitting down next to Fanny "here, this will get some of your strength back and it will help with your milk too".

Fanny nods and then John leans over to kiss her cheek "congratulations, sister....I'm really pleased".

"Thank you, John....now go look at him in mother's arms" and she turns her attention to the food.

I watch as John walks over to Mrs. Thornton, who stands up to show her son the baby "Meet your nephew, John! Isn't he cute?".

He peaks at the baby, who is just looking around "yes, he is very handsome, mother and so little".

"You were that little too when you were born" and she tries to hand the baby to John "here, hold him".

"I don't know....".

"Oh non sense, John.....it is just a tiny baby" and she places the baby in his arms and he cradles him, looking at him with a mixture of panic and love.

The baby just stares and John looks back at him, just as fascinated and when the baby starts to fuss a bit, he rocks him, walking around and soon the baby is fast asleep in his arms. He catches my eyes for second and looks proud and happy.

Mrs. Thornton coos "see, John....you knew what to do......Fanny might call upon you at 3 in the morning when the baby wont sleep".

He rolls his eyes "I certainly hope not, I like my sleep, thank you very much" and he hand the tiny baby back to Fanny to hold "you have a beautiful son" and he leaves the room after giving us all a slight nod. Our eyes meet as he exits and he gives me a tiny smile.

We get Fanny situated trying to nurse her baby and he soon catches on and is sucking happily when we tidy up, pack our things and congratulate her yet again before departing.

Mrs. Thornton walks us out, after making sure Elsie is in the room with Fanny. She walks us to the entrance hall, shaking our hands "I really thank you deeply Mrs. Green and Miss Elizabeth, you provided such expert care for Fanny and made sure she delivered a healthy baby boy. I am very grateful".

My mother looks at her "our pleasure, that is what we do, deliver babies and it never gets old......and thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Thornton, please don't hesitate to call if we can assist any further, I'll stop in within the next few days to make sure everything is alright".

"Please do, you are most welcome" and she opens the door "I'll have Higgins bring you home".

"Oh no worries, Mrs. Thornton....we don't mind the walk, the weather is nice and it is a bit cooler now evening is approaching".

"Are you sure?" and she looks concerned.

"Yes, we are sure, but thank you".

We say goodbye and walk down the steps and out the court yard. I glance briefly around, seeing if I can get another glimpse of John and something catches my eye in a far window over by the mill. It is him. He nods slightly and I smile at him as we walk out.

We are both unaware that someone is watching from the window in the house. 


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later:

It is still hot, but I don't mind, it allows for less layers of clothing and lighter dresses. I am crossing town on foot, my mother asked me to go check on Fanny Thornton Watson's baby today and report back to her. She was called to another birth early this morning.

Walking along the street on the sidewalk, I look around, I like it here and how busy everyone always seems to be, there is a feeling of great productivity. I get to Marlborough Mill's Gate and walk in, I am about to walk up to the front door, when I hear Mr. Higgins calling out "Miss Elizabeth".

I turn and smile "Mr. Higgins, how are you today?".

"I'm good and you?".

"Splendid, I just came to check on the baby".

"Oh I hear he is doing fine......has a good set of lungs" and he winks "poor Mr. Thornton has not slept much, the baby wails a lot overnight".

Wrinkling my face in concern "well, that is not good, he shouldn't cry that much and also not good for Mr. Thornton".

"Nah, he will live.....and it is good training if he ever gets a kid on his own".

I laugh "I guess so......but I better go check on them".

He tips his hat "nice to see you......I'll let Mr. Thornton know you are here too".

Lifting an eyebrow "why?".

Higgins grins "just because he would be sad if he missed saying hi to you" and he leans a little closer "if I am not mistaken, the Master fancies you Miss".

"Whatever, Mr. Higgins......" and I roll my eyes "I'm sure all the eligible single females in Milton are chasing after him".

"They are, but he is not interested......they only want him for his position and wealth, they don't care about him".

"That's sad, he seems like a really nice man.....very thoughtful and handsome" and I blush "I really must go" and I hurry up the steps, leaving him standing there as he breaks into a smile.

Mr. Higgins walks over the court yard and enters the building attached to the mill itself, he opens another set of doors and walks down the hall, entering what looks like some open space, an office sits to the back, the glass door is open and John Thornton is sitting behind his big, wooden desk. His sleeves are rolled up, but his cravat is neatly tied around his neck. He looks up "Higgns, how are things running today?".

"Oh, just fine...we are right on schedule for the big order".

John pushes back on his chair, sighs and puts his pen down "that's good news...if we can keep it up, we will break a record this year". He looks out the window, it faces the back yard and he gets a hard look on his face and sneers "that will show them....the bank.....I remember when they wouldn't give me any more loans and now we are pouring money into them, like a nice stream in spring time".

Higgins nods "business is really good, we should be grateful".

John looks at him "oh I am, believe me" and getting a bit serious "and I'm grateful to you for all your hard work, advice and pig headedness".

"You are, are you? and Higgins chuckles "well, your welcome and here is one more thing you can thank me for, Miss Elizabeth is here".

John's eyes shoot up and he gets out of his chair "where? She is? Why?".

"She came to check on Mrs. Fanny's baby and I told her he is crying an awful lot".

"Ughhh......don't remind me......I haven't slept good, it is bloody awful really" and he rubs his face "I should go say hello".

"Yes you should!" and he grins.

"Shut up, Higgins" and John makes a move to leave, but stops, giving him a small smile "thanks for telling me".

"Your welcome......and Master.......".

"Yes?".

"They are serving stew at the kitchen today, your favorite.....it is almost lunch time.....you should offer.......".

Mr. Thornton breaks into a grin "thanks.....what would I do without you?".

 

I wrap up my visit with Mrs. Fanny Thornton Watson and is walked to the door by Elsie, the maid. Mrs. Thornton stays in the room to help Fannie try to nurse the baby. I say goodbye and make it down the steps. Movement catches the corner of my eye and a door to the other part of the mill opens and out comes Mr. Thornton.

He sees me and breaks into a smile, walking briskly over and extends his hand "Miss Elizabeth......how are you?".

I take his hand, feeling his warm palm envelope my hand and I return the smile "fine and how are you? How is business?".

"Good....great actually" and he is still holding my hand. He realizes it and lets go, blushing ever so slightly "sorry".

"It's fine.....I'm glad to see you and I can inform you, that you should be able to sleep more soon......your sister is getting the hang of feeding the baby, he wasn't getting enough food, so he felt hungry all the time....it happens a lot, takes practice to nurse".

"Has Higgins been telling stories about me and my grouchy self due to lack of sleep?" and he gives me a smirk.

"Not really.....he just mentioned you hadn't slept much".

He snorts "well, it is the truth......I was tempted to go sleep with the horses one night, it got so bad".

"I'm sorry" and I put my hand reassuring on his arm, not even thinking.

John looks at my gesture for a moment, takes a deep breath and then seeks out my eyes "uhmm....don't feel obligated, but remember the kitchen we have here?".

I nod.

"They serve stew today and you are welcome to join us for lunch, it is really good" and he gives me a pleading look.

"That sounds lovely, Mr. Thornton, thank you" and he holds out his arm, so I can formally grasp it and he leads me over the courtyard, behind the mill.

We walk in and Mr.Higgins is already sitting at a table and he looks up, grins and then gets up, holding out his hand "Miss Elizabeth......glad the Master found you and you can join us".

John blushes and I crook an eyebrow at him "was this your plan all along" and I sit down.

"Uhm... no....I mean....yeah....perhaps" and he gives up, sitting down and looking grateful when a bowl of stew is placed before him. He smiles at the young woman serving it "thank you, Mary".

She nods and hurries back to the kitchen, bringing me a bowl "here you go, Miss".

"Thank you" and I reach for the spoon.

John has almost a blissful look on his face as he eats and when the food hits my tongue, I understand why, it is delicious. 

"This is wonderful" and I look at John and Higgins "whomever made this is a wonderful cook".

Higgins beams "it is my oldest daughter, Bessie" and he nods towards the kitchen "she works here now, ever since her cough got bad".

"Cough?" and I look concerned.

"She got cotton in her lungs when we worked at one of the other mills" and he glances at John "that is one of the reasons we came here to work, we knew Mr. Thornton had installed the fans to prevent that from happening".

John pipes up "well, it is better for me too, less workers get sick you know...." and he gestures towards Bessie "sadly Miss Bessie gets too ill being near the cotton, so when Higgins came up with this idea, she began working here along with her sister, Mary.....they are both excellent cooks.

I nod "they certainly are" and I eat some more.

Workers file in and out, getting a good meal and a few nod to our table, at John as they walk by.

Bessie comes over and Higgins introduces her "Bessie, please meet Miss Elizabeth, the daughter of the new doctor in town".

We smile at each other and she gets a coughing fit, making her wheeze and bend over, tears coming to her eyes. I jump to my feet and rush over to her, lightly dunking her in the back and telling her to breathe. It finally passes and she looks at me "thank you, Miss".

"Anytime......have you ever tried an inhaling treatment from a doctor?".

She shakes her head "no...we can't exactly afford the fee to see him...." and she looks a little embarrassed at her father.

I can tell John feels uncomfortable and I take her hand "I understand, but don't worry, I'm sure my father will see you with no charge.....I'll talk to him and get back to you, it really is a simple thing to do, but often relieves it".

"That is very kind of you....thank you" and she squeezes my hand before going back to the kitchen.

We finish eating, thanking Bessie and Mary, before walking back out.

Higgins tips his hat "Take care, Miss Elizabeth, I have to run some errands in town......Master" and he is gone.

John and I slowly walk back to the courtyard, we don't say much, but it doesn't feel weird, there is a comfortable silence between us. Being in each others company is enough.

We get to the middle of the yard and I stop, turn to him and our eyes meet "well, I will say my goodbyes, I have a few more errands to run....".

He looks a bit sad, but nods "I understand, but thank you for checking on the baby and for joining me for lunch" and he pauses for a few seconds "it was lovely to see you, Miss Elizabeth" and he reaches for my hand, clasping it with both his for a moment, actually for a few moments.

We look at each other, trying to read one another's feelings. A blush creeps up my cheeks, he makes me tingly and warm. "Thank you, Mr. Thornton.....have a good afternoon" and I add with a grin "and I hope you get some better rest tonight".

"Me too....take care" and he reluctantly lets go of my hand and I depart out of the gate, turning around once, giving him a smile, which he gladly returns.

John stands rooted to the ground for a few minutes, watching me walk out and down the street. He is little hot and his heart is beating faster. He looks down, seeing how his own thumb is feeling the inside of his palm, trying to memorize the heat and feel of my soft hand and skin against his. What is happening to him? He recalls he has felt like this before, back when he thought he was in love, before he got his heart broken, but this feels even stronger and more powerful.

Shrugging it off, he walks over to the house and enters, making his way to the sitting room, finding his mother working on some needle work. She looks up and he walks over to kiss her cheek "mother".

"I was expecting you to come in for lunch today" and she looks at him as he sits down opposite her.

"I know, my apologies, but they served stew in the kitchen, so I joined Higgins for lunch".

"Along with Miss Elizabeth" and her eyes narrow.

"Yes, I met her when she left here and invited her".

Mrs. Thornton lifts her eyebrows "do you fancy her, John?".

He blushes slightly "uhmm....I ...I don't know, mother" and he sighs, running a hand over his chin "perhaps......maybe a little".

Her mouth twitches a tiny bit "just a little? I saw you just now, when you bid her goodbye, you looked like the saddest puppy as she left".

He throws up his hands "okay, fine....I fancy her a lot, she is pretty and seems so kind and thoughtful" and then he adds quietly "but I don't know if she would ever consider me.....I'm nothing special, some even think I am harsh and unkind". He looks at his mother "she saw me throw Tim out of the mill the other day, when Fanny had the baby, he was smoking again".

"And did she frown and judge you?".

"Actually, no she didn't" and he gets a dreamy look on his face "she told me she had seen a mill fire and what it can do......she was very understanding".

"She is a smart girl, takes after her mother......I tell you, John, Mrs. Green did such a skillful job delivering that baby" and she looks at him "you should pursue her and court her, she comes from a fine family from what I hear".

"You know I don't care about what family she comes from, mother.......I know it matters to you, but I don't care. All I care about is, that she is cares for me as much as I care for her......".

"John, you are a mill owner here in town and have to retain a certain reputation".

"Says who?" and he gets up.

Mrs. Thornton does too, walks over and gently cups her son's face "listen, John......I'm just trying to look our for our family name and I know how hurt you were before......I want you to find someone that makes you happy and your heart flutters like a butterfly when you see her......you deserve that, but maybe please consider who you are at the same time? There are plenty of women in town that....".

He cuts her off "that what, mother? Want our name, status and reputation? No thank you, I can spot them a mile away, when they come and basically cling to my arm like a leech. I don't want that, I want someone that wants me for me.....not because I own a mill, have a nice house and a good name".

"That Miss Latimer is not bad......she is pretty".

"I know, mother, I'm not blind, but that's where it ends.....have you actually tried talking to her?".

"No, not really.....".

"That settles it then" and he looks at her, a little amusement in his eyes "she is dumber than a chicken.....".

"Now, watch it, I had a pet chicken as a child, John....", but she smiles as he walks down to see if tea will be served soon.

 

Later that day:

I take a deep breath as I stop outside the door of *Ferdinand Apothecary*, I have been send here by my father to pick up several items he has ordered.  I don't like coming here, Arthur Ferdinand, the apothecary himself, gives me the creepy crawlies. He is a younger guy, but given his rather important status in town, he is a bit heavy, with a top belly, which the vest can't hide and his long sideburns and overall greasy appearance just doesn't do much for me. I'm repulsed really. He has thick, stubbly fingers and he bites his fingernails, which is very unflattering for a grown man.

My father and sometimes my mother and I, do depend on medicine and herbs for our patients, so I have to come here at least a couple of times a week. The apothecary in our old town was an old gentleman and I enjoyed visiting with him and hearing stories about the latest in medicines and remedies.

Grasping the door handle, I enter the store. I breathe a sigh of relief, because Mr. Ferdinand is actually helping another customer, a very pretty young lady and he is practically drooling on the floor. He is trying to whisper, but more a stage whisper "well, Mrs. Boots....I am not sure this creme is the right kind.....I think the lavender oil would be better for" and he turns red "easing relations".

I'm about to say something, but the apothecary in training, Mr. Wiggins, a young, eager lad comes springing out from the back "ahhh Miss Elizabeth.....we have your order ready, I will be right back" and he hurries through the swing door. 

Browsing around, I make my way over to Mrs. Boots, who is waiting, while her remedies are being wrapped. I nod at her, saying quietly "don't want to intrude, but I'm a nurse....I couldn't help overhearing your conversation.....I would actually recommend the camomile oil and also......make sure he touches you, you should feel wet before he tries to enter you, or it will just be painful" and I quickly add "sorry, if that is too blunt".

She blushes and nods "thank you.......and no worries, sometimes a bit more bluntness would be useful, especially when it comes to this" and she puts her hand out "I'm Claire".

"Elizabeth Green".

"Ohhh, you are the new family in town....a pleasure to meet you......we are delighted you are here".

"Thank you......I like it so far".

I'm about to say something else, but Mr. Ferdinand turns around "here you are Mrs. Boots" and he sees me "ahhh, Miss Elizabeth, how nice to see you!" and he extends his hand, which I reluctantly take.

Claire interrupts "thank you, but I would like the camomile oil instead of the lavender" and she winks at me.

"Certainly Ma'm" and he finally lets go of my hand "I'll be with you in a minute, Miss Elizabeth".

"It's alright......Mr. Wiggins got it, thank you" and on cue, he emerges from the back, carrying a couple of rather large parcels. They have been wrapped with twine and a wooden handle. I turn to Claire "please stop over for tea sometime, if you want to visit or need advice....I am always eager to make new friends".

She smiles "that would be lovely.....thank you" and she says goodbye, carrying her small parcel under her arm.

Mr. Wiggins has me sign for the items, I'm reading over the list and then scribble my name. I look at the boxes "he did order a bit, didn't he?".

"Yes, but it is toward the end of the month, Miss".

"True" and I go to pick them up "thank you so much, Mr. Wiggins, I appreciate it very much".

Mr. Ferdinand about trips over his own feet trying to help me out "Miss Elizabeth, let me help you with that......I can walk you home".

"I got it, thank you.....if you would just open the door for me".

 

John Thornton is walking down the street, carrying a large basket of fruit. The weather is still a bit hot, so he is only wearing his vest over his white shirt, no black coat. He nods to a few people along the way and then hears a familiar voice across the street "no, really, Mr. Ferdinand, I can handle it....thank you".

He looks over as I step outside, carrying two parcels, being trailed by Mr. Ferdinand, who sounds pretty insistent "well, Miss Elizabeth......I insist.....I..". John has a gut reaction to seeing me with someone else, another man, he feels his blood pressure rising and his heart beating faster. When he sees Mr. Ferdinand brush his hand over mine and me pulling away, he about comes unglued. He crosses the road in a hurry.

"Miss Elizabeth!" and I look up, seeing John Thornton cross the road, smiling "what a pleasant surprise".

"Mr. Thornton! What are you doing here" and our eyes meet.

Holding up the basket "delivering this to your home by my mother's orders" and he nods to Arthur Ferdinand "Apothecary".

"Mr. Thornton" and I can tell Mr. Ferdinand is not pleased by this intrusion. He pushes his chest out, which makes him look ridiculous, he is quite a bit shorter than Mr. Thornton and says rather arrogantly "I was about to walk Miss Elizabeth home".

John is looking in my eyes, seeing my discomfort and he looks Mr. Ferdinand square in the eyes "no need, I'm calling on her home anyway, I can escort her home and help her carry the parcels".

Mr. Ferdinand realizes he has been out matched "very well" and he turns to me "thank you, Miss Elizabeth...please come again soon" and he nods to us both and goes back inside the store.

I look at John "thank you, Mr. Thornton......".

"You welcome and please let me take those" and he reaches for the parcels.

"I got them".

"I know you do, you stubborn mule, but humor me and help me at least appear like a gentleman, while we walk through town".

I laugh at his comment and see the relief his his eyes, that I am not offended "fine, but only if you let me carry the basket then".

"I think I can agree to that arrangement" and we switch off, his fingers brushing against mine when he hands me the basket. I feel like I have been hit with lightening and he stammers "sorry".

Looking surprised, I touch his arm "for what?".

"For touching you".

"Not a big deal, I'm not offended" and I add quietly "it felt nice, your hands are soft".

"Well, I don't want to offend....but I saw how you pulled away from him" and he nods towards the store. His eyes roam over me and he realizes I have changed out of my work dress and into something a bit more fancy, it is made of light floral fabric and he can't help but state at the neckline, it is a bit lower than what I wore earlier, my breasts are pushed up a bit. He feels the first sparks of arousal in the pit of his stomach and wills himself to think about cold winter storms.

I start walking and he follows along as I continue "well, that is because he acts like a self important rooster....we need his supplies, but I am not fond of him at all".

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be.....I can handle him" and we walk for a bit in silence. I look at the fruit "what is this lovely thing for anyway?".

"Just our appreciation for your family's help with Fanny and her baby".

"That is very kind of you" and we get to our house "here we are". I open the door and walk in, he follows, putting one parcel down, to quickly remove his hat, leaving it on the table in the entry way. We walk in the kitchen and I set the basket down and take one parcel from him "lets put those in my father's office".

John looks around, it feels warm and inviting in our home. Nice furniture and trinkets and things, but not overstuffed like his home feels at times. 

I take the last box from him "thank you so very kindly........I think my parents must still be out".

"Your servants? and he looks around.

"We only have one, Miss Mary and she is usually here in the morning, unless mother needs her for something else".

He looks stunned "what? You mean she is not here all the time?".

I shake my head "no and mother says that we really could do without her, because you need to be able to do your own things, in case you might not be able to afford servants".

John thinks about that for a minute, recalling how close they were to total financial ruin "well, she is right".

We look at each other for a moment before I break the silence "would you like some tea, it is around that time".

"That sounds lovely, thank you" and he gives me a little smile, the corner of his mouth just curving slightly, his blue eyes twinkling.

I gestures towards the other room "please go make yourself comfortable.....I'll get the water going".

He leaves the room and I fill a pot and put in on the stove. Getting tea service out and look for some lemon biscuits, putting them on a plate. I carry it in on a tray, finding John over by the work desk, looking at the calling cards I was working on writing, before I had to go. He looks up "you have beautiful handwriting and who is Beth?".

Blushing, I put the tray down and go over, grabbing the piece of paper with *Beth Green* written over and over "disregard that......it's just...." and I stop when his hand finds mine, our fingers wrapping around each other for a second.

Our eyes meet "is that what you wish people would call you?".

I nod "yeah....Elizabeth sounds so formal and old to me, but my parents refuse....they say it sounds regal".

"Well, it does" and he looks at me with sincerity "but I'll call you Miss Beth, if that will make you happy".

"Just Beth would be fine" and I feel the warmth from his hand.

"Only if you call me John from now on.......Mr. Thornton is a bit too formal at this point, don't you think?" and he reluctantly lets my hand go.

We stand and just talk for a while, conversation flows easily between us. I finally go and get the water.

Bringing it back in, I pour it into the cup, leaning over to hand it to him and not realizing, by doing so, I give him an eyeful down the front of my dress. I straighten up and looks at him, he has a very weird expression on his face. I get nervous "Mr. Thorn....I mean, John, everything alright?".

He snaps out of it "yeah, sorry....I was distracted there for a minute" and he swallows hard, reaching for a biscuit and shoves it in his mouth. He inhales, so it goes down the wrong pipe and soon is sputtering on the couch. I rush to his side, dunking him in the back and offering the cup of tea. He takes a few sips and things finally settle down. I still have my hand on his back, stroking him soothingly until he becomes aware of it and I feel him stiffen his spine. I withdraw my hand and he takes it in his, looking at me, saying, sounding hoarse "thank you, Beth....I think I have managed to make quite the fool of myself here".

"Oh non sense, John......food went down the wrong pipe, nothing to get upset about......".

He coughs a few more times, drinks more tea and finally leans back a little "okay, I think I'm better".

I smile at him "I'm glad".

Realizing we are still holding hands, he lets go, clears his throat and tries to ignore the tension in the room "so......who else have you met in town? Made a lot of new friends?".

Eating a biscuit, I wave my hand "a few.......I met the Latimer's the other day, they invited us for dinner". John makes a face and I can't help but laugh "what? They seemed nice".

He raises his hand "they are perfectly fine people, don't get me wrong......but when your mother tries to marry you off to their daughter, your perspective sort of changes...".

"Alexis?".

He nods and shudders.

"Oh, I'm sorry" and I just start to giggle.

"Easy for you.....you didn't have to try and converse with her......".

"I understand, John...I really do......and oh, I met at Mrs. Potts today at the apothecary, she seemed very nice".

"Claire? She is very nice, recently married".

I nod "yeah, she was there because they seem to have a bit of trouble".

John looks curious "trouble? Are they fighting already?".

"Oh no, no......nothing of that sort......" and I hesitate before continuing "sorry for being so blunt, but they are having relation problems".

He is totally clueless "relations.....what?".

"You know.....husband/wife relations.....sexu".

"Ahhh......ok........" and he lifts an eyebrow, blurting out "you can have problems?" and then he realizes what he said, turning red "so...sorry, Beth, I didn't mean to offend".

"I'm not offended, John and I'm the one that brought it up, remember my father is a doctor and my mom is a midwife.....they have told me more than I probably needed to know. And to answer your question, yes, people can have issues.......it can be rather painful for the woman......".

"Well, that is just the first time, right?" and he can't believe he is talking to anyone, let alone a woman about this.

"Oh no, it can always be painful....if the man doesn't care and doesn't take his time, to properly touch his wife and get her aroused. Oil will help, but it is no fun for the wife......but I guess some husbands don't care, as long as they get their pleasure".

John shift in his seat, grateful he is wearing thick trousers, hiding his rapidly growing manhood. He looks at me "some husbands are pigs".

"Yes they are, but women need to be aware of themselves too and take charge.....men can't mind read, so if you don't tell them what feels good or show them, how are they suppose to know?".

He mumbles "I don't know" and he swallows the rest of his tea. His cheeks feel flushed and he is painfully aware of the throbbing between his legs. He wipes his hands on his pants, praying the sweat is not pouring off his forehead. He gets up "I'm sorry, but I didn't realize what time it is, I need to get back, before my mother sends out Higgins looking for me".

I glance at the clock "oh my goodness, I need to run to the butcher and get a chicken for supper" and I get up too.

We carry the tea cups and plates in the kitchen and I walk John to the door. He turns, hat in hand "thank you for tea, Beth....I had a lovely time.....".

"I did too, John" and I touch his arm.

He takes my hand and kisses the top of it, his lips brushing over my skin "have a lovely evening".

"You too, John" and he slips out the door, turning once before he briskly walks down the street.

 

Thought are swirling in John's head all the way home, his entire body is alive with so many emotions and feelings. He walks into the court yard just as Higgins comes out of the mill "there you are, Master......I was beginning to worry......did you see her?".

John gets a goofy look on his face "yes I did, she served me tea".

"Oh she did, did she? And....?".

"And nothing......we just talked......she is very lovely".

"Yes, she is......you better pursue that....".

"I'll do my best, if she will have me......".

"Of course she will have you, she is not....you know who......" and Higgins smirks "and if you need motivation, just think Latimer's daughter".

John groans "don't remind me......and I'll see you tomorrow, you better get home to your kids".

"Goodnight, Master....." and they part ways.

John walks in the house and quietly eats his supper alone in the dining room, trying to pretend to be reading the paper, but his mind keeps wandering. Mrs. Thornton is busy with Fanny and the baby. After he gets done, he walks to his bedroom, the windows are open, but it still feels hot. He strips down to just his drawers and crawls into bed, arranging the pillow and just pulling the sheet over himself.

He lays there for a while, trying to clear his head, but his mind keep seeing an image of two perfectly shaped orbs, peaking out from floral fabric and how they slightly moved. He inhales sharply as he feels the blood rushing to his groin yet again. His ab muscles tighten and he tries to breathe normally, but his entire body is soon in a state of total arousal, his pulse pounding in his head and his erection is throbbing. 

Giving up, he moves the sheet to the side and removes his cotton undergarments, sighing in relief as he penis is let out of it's confinement. It slaps against his belly and he bites back a groan when he feels a few slick drops leaking from the slit, hitting his warm stomach. He is so worked up already, his balls feeling like they are ready to explode. 

Inhaling, he moves his hand over the hard planes of his stomach and down to wrap his fingers around his shaft, feeling himself pulse against his palm. He strokes a few times, trying not to moan from the pure pleasure. Using his thumb and index finger, he moves them up around his head, puling his foreskin back and forth over his swollen head. It feels incredible and moisture just leaks from him and he arches his back as he spreads it around, running his thumb over the crown.

He knows he is not going to last long, but he tries to ride the edge, alternating between stroking his entire length with his hand, tightening the grip and then touching himself feather light over the very tip. His breathing is picking up and he is trying to keep quiet, but it is proving difficult as riled up as he is tonight. 

Digging his heels into the mattress, his thighs start to tremble lightly and he throws his head back, stroking faster and faster, up and down his rock hard cock. He thumbs the underside a few times and then swipes rapidly over the sensitive head and that does it. his entire body arches, tension building and one last stroke and he comes hard, the base of his penis pulsing as his balls rise up and he ejaculates in long, hot spurts all over his stomach and hand. He grunts with deep satisfaction and keeps stroking himself until he is totally spend. 

He slumps back into the mattress and lays panting for a few minutes, trying to come down from the high. He doesn't remember ever climaxing this hard. Finding the energy after a while, he reaches for a cotton rag, hidden inside his pillow case and wipes himself clean before putting it over in the corner, reminding himself to discard it discretely in the morning. He gets settled back down, finally feeling the tension draining from his entire body and he is able to relax, his mind allowing him to drift off to sleep.

  


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later:

John is walking down the street to the market, it is still rather hot, but he is wearing his hat, white shirt and vest. He nods to a few people on the way and then he rounds to corner and about collides with Higgins "Oye Master!".

"Sorry, Higgins.....didn't see you there".

"Oh yeah? Daydreaming about Miss Green?" and he smirks.

"Very funny, Higgins and no....", but he blushes slightly.

"Yeah, and I'm the King of England.......".

"Whatever.......I'm headed to the market to get some fruit for Fanny, she was being a royal pain this morning".

Higgins rolls his eyes "you should have sent one of the servants".

"No, it's alright, it was actually a good excuse to escape for an hour you know".

"Oh, I understand......I'm headed back to the mill, just had to deliver the sample to Heaps' for the table linens".

"And?".

"They loved it and ordered several".

John smiles "great, thanks".

"Your welcome, Master, enjoy the market......maybe you will get lucky" and he wiggles an eyebrow.

"Goodbye, Higgins" and John walks off with a grin, hoping he is right.

 

I'm walking to market, my basket over my arm and enjoying the beautiful day. The sun is shining and it is still not too hot outside. I say hi to a few people and then round the corner to the market square. It is hustling with people, busy day since the weather is so nice. I am about to enter the market itself when I hear my name "Miss Elizabeth".

Turning, I freeze for a second, before forcing a smile as Arthur Ferdinand comes over, extending his sweaty hand to me. I take it "Mr. Ferdinand.....nice to see you".

"It is wonderful to see you, Miss Elizabeth, how are you?".

"Fine and you?".

He pats my hand a little too long "oh wonderful, a lot better now I have seen you" and he tries to smooze up to me.

I'm fighting hard not to show my dislike for him and I pull my hand away "that's nice" and I turn to leave "I'll see you around".

"Wait......can I escort you to market?".

"I'm quite alright, but thank you" and I walk off, leaving him standing on the corner.

 

I am totally unaware that someone else watched our little exchange, going through a range of emotions. 

John rounds the corner to the market square from the other direction and stops in his tracks. It's her and he can't help but notice the beautiful light yellow dress, fitting nicely. He is jolted out of that thought, when he hears another man's voice and he is struck by his instant reaction of rage and anger, rising rapidly in his chest, soon consuming his entire body. 

He sees red as he watches Arthur Ferdinand take my hand and not letting go, grinning like a fool and peaking down the front of my dress. How dare he!

John sees how uncomfortable I am and then can't help, but smirk in satisfaction, when I turn and walk off, leaving Mr. Ferdinand standing there. Ha, take that you fool.

Taking some rapid steps, John walks by, tipping his hat at the poor bastard and then tries to catch up to me, calling out when he gets close "Miss Beth".

I whip around and break into a genuine smile "Mr. Thornton......I mean, John" and I see the corner of his mouth going up when I say that.

He tips his hat, remembering we are in public "how are you?".

"Good, you? Headed to market?".

"I'm fine and yes, Fanny" and he makes a face "put up a fuss this morning, wanting some fruit, saying she needs it to stay healthy to nurse the baby".

"She is sort of right, you know......baby sleeping any better?".

He nods "yes, thank you....I hardly hear him anymore, it is nice..........are you here for market too?".

"Yes, just a few vegetables...we didn't move in to plant a garden in time this year, we will next year, my father loves it. We were all pleased there is pear tree and a strawberry patch in the yard, but nothing else of use".

John thinks for a minute "a garden.......maybe we should plant one, it could produce some of the vegetables for the kitchen and the workers could take the rest......we have some empty space behind the house, just sitting there".

I smile "oh that is a wonderful idea, my father would be happy to come advise if you need any.......and I'm sure Higgins can figure it out too".

"Higgins can figure most things out" and he says with respect "I honestly don't know what I would do without him at this point".

"He is a good man, John".

"Yes he is......." and he extends his arm "can I escort you to market?".

Taking it, I brush over his hand for a second "yes, you may".

We walk through the place, getting what we need, talking along the way and he keeps giving me little smiles, he appears a lot more talkative than he usually is and he catches several people smiling at him, looking happy. It strikes him that he does feel happy and relaxed, at ease, something he hasn't felt in a long time.

When we are done, we make it to the edge of the square and I look at him "thank you for the excellent company this morning, John, I had a nice time".

"Thank you, Beth, it was my pleasure. Can I walk you home?".

"I'm alright, I know the way.......and you better get home with that fruit so Fanny doesn't have a fit". He looks disappointed, I touch his hand "but I might see you later......I'll stop by and see if I can give Bessie that breathing treatment, my father told me what to do, so I hope it will ease her coughing a bit".

"You are coming over?" and his eyes sparkle "how about joining me for lunch at the kitchen in a few hours?".

"You got yourself a deal, John.....I'll take this home and gather my things and come over, I can treat Bessie after lunch".

"Splendid.....thank you" and he gives me a happy little smirk.

"Your welcome, thank you......I'll see you in a little while" and we say goodbye to each other.

John is practically bouncing on the sidewalk on the way back to the mill. He can't remember the last time he felt this happy, giddy almost. He enters the gates to the Mill and walks up to the house, entering he drops his hat by the door and finding his mother in the sitting room. He puts the basket on the table "here is a few things to maybe keep Fanny happy for an hour or two" and he leans down to kiss his mother's cheek.

Mrs. Thornton puts her needlework down "thank you, John......how was the market?" and she studies her son "you look awfully cheerful today".

He can't help but get a goofy look on his face "it was splendid, mother".

"Oh yeah.......what made it so splendid today?" and it dawns on her "did you see Miss Elizabeth?".

"Yes....." and he stares out the window.

"And?".

"Nothing.........she is coming over to treat Miss Bessie's cough in a little while, I invited her to have lunch with me in the kitchen".

"You know, you could invite her in here for lunch, it might be more proper if you plan on courting her, John".

"There is nothing wrong with the kitchen......" and he looks at her, a tiny bit offended.

"I know there is not, John, but.......".

"But what, mother? Is it not good enough?" and he paces over the floors.

She stands up, going over to soothe him, reaching for his hand "it's fine.....it's just......you might want to show her you are a man of stature.....".

"You know what? That is exactly why I like her......she doesn't seem to give a rip about the fact I own a mill and have a nice house......or my name......she is just kind...." and he runs his hand through his hair, feeling a bit aggravated.

Mrs. Thornton reaches for his chin "shhh....I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you and I'm really glad she seems so kind.....you do it the way you see best......I just want you to find someone and be as happy as can be".

He looks at his mother "I really, really like her.....I just don't want to mess it up".

"Go with your gut, John and do what you feel is right........she seems very lovely, everyone in town I have talked to just rave about her and I hear the single men are all planning to pursue her at the summer ball".

The darkness washes over John's face "I think some of them already are" and he looks gloomy.

"Well, can you blame them, John? You are attracted to her and so are the rest of the eligible bachelors in town it seems.....".

"Don't I know it....." and he almost spits "that slimy Arthur Ferdinand sure was smoozing up to her today" and then he sort of looks gleeful "but she just walked off, leaving him standing on the corner".

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him, John.....he is a snake and she can see that.....he has nothing compared to you" and she gives him an affectionate look.

"Thank you, mother.......and now I better go keep Higgins out of trouble" and he leaves the house, heading to the mill offices.

He walks across the court yard and into the building, past the offices and then enters the mill itself. The machines are working hard, cotton still flying around, but being blown in a certain directions by big fans sitting overhead. A few workers nod and Higgins is talking to the head machine man and looks up, finishing up with him and then walking over to John "Master".

"Higgins......" and he motions, both of them walking through the big room and out the other door, ending up in the back, the corner of the Thornton's yard ending with a bare piece of dirt sitting between that and the communal kitchen.

"How was market?".

"It was fine, got some stuff to keep Fanny quiet for a few hours" and John points to the dirt "I think we should do a garden here next year, it would be good for the kitchen and the workers .........they can take the stuff home the kitchen doesn't need".

Higgins smiles "and who's bright idea is this?".

"Mine" and then he blushes "with a little inspiration from Miss Beth".

"Ahhh, you saw her then......" and Higgins smirks.

"Yes indeed and she is coming to give Bessie her breathing treatment after lunch. She agreed to come eat with me".

"Oh she did?".

"Yeah...." and John looks happy.

"Well you better state your intentions soon, she is becoming quite the talk around town, she will be overrun with requests at the summer ball".

John contorts his face and rubs his sideburns "well I wish I knew how exactly to do that....I don't want to come across as desperate and slimy" and he mutters under his breath "she already has at least one of those after her".

Higgins looks amused "what are you talking about? Is someone else pursuing her?".

"Arthur Ferdinand drooled all over himself this morning trying to impress her" and John looks angry.

"You’re jealous!" and Higgins looks at him with interest.

John protests "no I'm not! That is bloody silly".

"Oh come one........did your blood boil when you saw him smile at her, touch her with his greasy hands and look at her?".

"Maybe a little...." and John sees Higgins raised eyebrow "ok, fine........a lot" and he throws up his hands "okay, okay.......maybe I am jealous.....I just...." and he gestures in frustration with his hands, pacing the ground "I just......she makes me crazy.....she is all I can think about" and he gives Higgins a pleading look.

"You are in love with her, badly".

John stops walking and looks at his friend "I guess you are right......she is just....lovely...." and he looks a bit surprised "and it makes me so angry when I see her talking to other men".

"You love her.......don't let her slip away, she really is a nice young woman" and Higgins is curious "did you ever feel that kind of anger when you saw Margaret with others, like when you didn't know it was her brother or when you saw her at the exhibition in London with Mr. Lennox?".

"A little.....I mean I thought I loved her, but this...." and he wrinkles his forehead for a second "this is different, this is like a mighty storm rising up.....I wanted to punch Mr. Ferdinand today".

Higgins pats his shoulder "yes, you definitely are in love with Beth....and please keep your temper in check, your mother would have a fit if you caused scandal".

John rolls his eyes "don't I know it" and he looks at Higgins "thanks for listening".

"Anytime, master.....and please tell her how you feel".

"I'll try" and they go back into the mill.

 

I make my way through town, carrying my medical bag and enter Marlborough Mills through the gate. I walk over the courtyard and around the back to the kitchen. Peaking my head in, I see Bessie busy cutting bread and her sister, Mary, carving slices of meat from a nice looking roast. "Looks delicious, ladies" and I smile.

"Miss Elizabeth" and Bessie motions "come on it....lunch will be ready in a little bit, but come have a seat".

I put my bag over on a corner table "I mainly came to give you your treatment to ease your cough" and I see her worry and I shake my head "no need to be concerned, it wont cost you a anything, my dear".

"Thank you so much and please thank your father, that is so kind".

"Just happy to help" and I look over "can I do anything for lunch?".

Bessie protests "I don't want to get your dress dirty".

"Nonsense......a little dirt never hurt anyone, just tell me what to do".

She points "those cucumbers and tomatoes needs slicing, please.......we are making some hearty sandwiches".

"Sounds good" and we quickly work together in the kitchen, preparing a good lunch for whomever might need it today.

Voices are coming from the outside and the first workers file in and right after, Higgins and John. They both greet us and John looks surprised "Miss Beth.......you are early and you didn't need to help......." and then he realizes what he said, looking flustered and then stammering "I mean....I..." and he just gives up.

Bessie shoots me a knowing look and points "we appreciate your help, Miss Elizabeth, but you can go join them for lunch if you want.....you were so helpful" and she grips my arm, whispering in my ear "my god he has it bad.......".

I whisper back "whatever" and roll my eyes.

John leads me to the table in the far corner and Higgins takes the plate he is handed and goes to sit with some of the others. John breathes a sigh of relief, he gets me to himself. Mary brings us plates and mugs of water. He looks at the food "it smells delicious....".

"Oh I'm sure it is, Bessie made the bread early this morning......I tasted it" and I take a bite.

He takes one too, chews and makes a happy face "that is so good" and he gives her a thumbs up, she grins. He turns his attention to me "I'm sorry......I didn't mean to insult you or them by saying you didn't have to help, that is non of my business, I apologize......".

I reach out and touch his hand laying on the table "it's ok, John, I didn't tale offense at all......I know you didn't mean anything by it" and I add softly "not everyone is out to judge you....".

He stares at my hand touching his, quickly looks around, making sure no one is watching and then turns his hand over, our fingers lightly touching, exploring. It feels so intimate and I feel flushed, his hand is warm and inviting. He puts his sandwich down, whispering "is this alright?".

I nod quickly and smile at him, gently wrapping my fingers around his.

Clearing his throat and shifting in his seat, he feels the slow boil of arousal stirring in the pit of his stomach, rising up with such force that it frankly scares him a little. He looks nervously at me, using his other hand to gestures as he leans closer, not wanting anyone else to hear "listen Miss Beth.......I don't want to scare you or upset you, but I really, really like you.......are you attending the summer ball on Saturday and if so, can I kindly ask for the first and the last dance?".

"I am and you may......and I really like you too, John....a lot".

"You do?" and he looks surprised, then breaking into a grin.

"Yes, I do....you are very handsome and a good, kind man.....I have seen how you try to treat your workers good" and I point to the room "this is here because of you".

"And Higgins.......he is the one that thought of it".

"Perhaps, but it would never have seen the light of day if it wasn't for you, would it?"

"True" and we sit in silence for a few minutes, but it doesn't feel uncomfortable. Movement makes John let go of my hand and we pick our food back up, finishing eating.

The workers are filing out, lunch break is over and Mary takes our empty plates and we get up. John looks at me "I need to go tend to some paperwork and I know you are gong to treat Bessie. Please stop by my office on your way out" and he gives me a pleading look.

"I sure will" and I reach for his arm "thanks for sharing lunch with me".

"Anytime....." and he hesitates for a moment, before he walks out.

Higgins grins as he strolls by "oh boy......the Master is in love, I think" and he winks when he leaves.

I just naturally jump in, helping Mary and Bessie clean up the tables and the kitchen, We scrub the dishes and get them put away. I put a pot of water on the stove and go get my bag, setting it on the clean counter. After the water boils, I pour it in a big bowl, carrying it over to the table and add some oils. I have Bessie come sit down and I put a clean cloth over her head, making her sit over the water, inhaling the steam.

Mary leaves to go tend the young kids Higgins took in after their parents died, leaving Bessie and I in the kitchen.

Bessie breathes deeply and I just talk to her "that's it.....get as much steam as you can into your lungs, don't know why, but it seems to soothe the cough for quite a while......when it gets bad again, let me know, ok......I'll come back over".

She nods, talking from under the cloth "thank you, Miss Elizabeth........and I know it might not be my place to say, but you and Thornton make a nice looking couple. He likes you a lot".

"Thank you for saying that, I like him too......we'll see, I know many women in this town would love to be his wife".

"Yeah, but most just because they like his name and his money. Father says he needs and deserves someone that truly loves him and he is right......Thornton has been awfully good to us and he really is a kind man. I have watched him help the orphans read or hand them a coin or two here and there, always trying to do it in secret".

I agree "yes, he does seem very kind hearted.....do you know what happened with Miss Margaret, Bessie? I know he really liked her".

"Oh he did and she was my friend, she still writes me once in a while, but they were just ill suited for each other. I think she was too harsh on him and he was under a lot of pressure and had quite a temper back then. I guess he still does, but things are better for him and the mill now".

"I think she really broke his heart.....he seems reluctant to trust anyone" and I remove the cloth from Bessie, so she can sit up straight.

She looks at me "she did, he was devastated and licked his wounds for a long while. Mrs. Thornton tried to set him up with several women, but he wasn't interested". She smiles "but now......he seems to have come alive and the way he looks at you when you are not looking....." and she sighs "that is something to behold".

I blush "really?".

"Oh yeah, he looks like a puppy dog staring at a favorite toy" and she giggles. She breathes deeply "wow.....I can breathe.....it's a miracle" and she hugs me "thank you doesn't seem like enough".

"Well, it is plenty, I'm so happy it helped you".

We say a fond goodbye and I walk out of the kitchen and over to the offices, entering the building and looking around, I haven't been in here before. I see the larger office in the back, the door is open and John is sitting behind his desk. His sleeves are rolled up and his shirt unbuttoned by the neck, a few dark hairs peaking out. He looks up and smiles, pushing his chair back and he stands up. He comes over and reaches for my hand "you're done?".

I grasp his, feeling his lightly trembling fingers around mine "yes, Bessie is breathing easier, it really helped her".

"Oh good, thank you" and I can almost feel his breath on my neck. 

He just stares at me and I finally look at him "what? Something wrong?".

"No....nothing is wrong....everything is great, perfect actually" and his eyes seek out mine "you are so beautiful, Beth....". I blush and look down, but he very gently reaches up and cups my chin "don't hide....you really are and I'm falling in love with you".

I look into his sparkling blue eyes, gripping his hand tighter "I think that feeling is mutual, John....". 

We lock eyes, the tension is palpable in the room and he takes one step closer to me, our bodies almost touching and he leans down while bringing my face closer. We both tilt our heads and my eyes shutter closed.

SLAM

We both jump and quickly step away from each other, our hands slipping apart and his leaving my chin. The machine man, Jeff is standing there, looking concerned "so...sorry, Master, but one of the men got his hand caught in one of the rollers......someone said Miss Elizabeth was still here".

John waves his hand "don't worry, no need to apologize.....where is he? Did you get him out?".

"Over in the Eastern hall, we freed him, but he is in a lot of pain, hand looks bad".

I grab my bag and follow as we all run out. We enter the mill and walk past all the weaving machines and into another room, a man is laying on the floor, surrounded by others. They clear the way and I kneel by his side "I'm Elizabeth.....I'm going to have a look, ok?".

The man's face is contorted in agony and I take one look at his hand and can see why. I look at John "someone needs to go fetch my father...".

Higgins steps up "I'll run right now" and we nod. 

John kneels too "it's Frank, right?" and the guy affirms. "Hang in there, we are getting a doctor....".

Several men help carry Frank into the office part and they place him on a bed in the corner office. Someone brings me some rags and I put them under his mangled hand and I feel his forehead, he is going into shock from the pain. I turn to John "I need some cold water and maybe some whiskey".

He nods and leaves, quickly bringing back the requested items. He hands me a glass and I make Frank drink it, trying to dull the pain even a little. I dip a rag in the cold water and put it on his forehead, trying to soothe him a bit. 

There is a commotion and Frank's wife comes in, her eyes big with worry. I offer her my seat and tell her the doctor is on his way and I see her concer right away and put my hand on her shoulder "don't worry, the mill will pick up the doctor's fee if there will be any" and John nods over from the door. I instruct Frank's wife what to do and then John and I leave them be, giving them a little privacy until my father arrives.

John reaches for my hand as soon as we are out of their sight, making sure I'm ok with it and he leads me out another door to the garden behind the house. It is splendid with pretty flowers and we walk over to a bench, partially hidden under a trellis of ivy and flowers. We sit down and he just holds my hand. He looks at me "thank you for being so kind....".

"It's nothing, John, I'm just doing my job....".

"Perhaps, but your compassion shines through...you are very special". The words linger and we look at each other. He scoots closer, reaching for my face again.

"OH JOHN.......are you out here?".

Fanny's high pitched voice makes him wince and he mutters something incoherent under his breath and let's go of my hand. before answering her "yeah, I'm right here with Miss Beth".

His sister comes into view "oh didn't see you there....." and she lifts an eyebrow "ohhh, did I interrupt something? Where you trying to kiss on her? Or worse? Now remember you are suppose to marry a virgin, John".

"FANNY! Please be quiet" and he turns to me, looking mortified "I'm really sorry...I".

I have humor in my eyes "it's alright, John, don't worry about it" and I look at Fanny "says who? You know it is more fun to test drive before you buy, so you are not disappointed on your wedding night" and I turn to John, saying out of the corner of my mouth "I'm so joking".

Fanny looks mortified "well....ehhh......no, I don't think I agree with that....." and then she shrugs "well, whatever I guess......mother just wants you to come in for tea".

He gets up "okay, fine....we can join you for tea until Miss Elizabeth's father gets here".

We follow her in and are soon seated in their sitting room, across from us is Mrs. Thornton and she seems in a good mood as we talk about Milton and I tell her how much I like it here. She inquires about Bessie and John tells her about Frank.

It is a nice visit and soon Higgins is at the door, telling us my father has arrived. I thank Mrs.Thornton for the tea and she reaches out to kiss my cheek "you are welcome, my dear....please come back soon, we will love to have you. We need to have your family over for dinner".

"That would be lovely, thank you" and we walk over to the offices and watch my father examine Frank's hand. It turns out he broke a couple of fingers and mashed it pretty good, but my father wraps it, stabilizing the two fingers after we clean it really well. Frank is cleared to go home and rest, Higgins offering to take him in the carriage along with his wife.

My father cleans his instruments and packs up and John walks us both out. He shakes my father's hand "thank you so much, Dr. Green, your services are much appreciated.....please send us the bill".

"Oh my wife will see to that.....good to see you again, Mr. Thornton".

John takes my hand "thank you for everything, Miss Beth" and my father raises an eyebrow.

"Your welcome......" and we reluctantly let go of each other and I cast a final glance back at him as we walk out of the courtyard.

 


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days later:

John Thornton is walking in for afternoon tea, he feels a bit tired, sleep has been lacking ever since he parted with her a few days ago. He is restless and anxious, all he can think about is her.....his desire and pure lust is growing every single day.

He sits down in the living room and Mrs. Thornton comes in, followed by their servant, who puts tea service down and leaves. Mrs. Thornton looks at her son "how are you? You look tired, John.....".

Pouring tea, he looks up "I am.....haven't slept well the last few days.....".

"Oh, something bothering you?".

"No, no.......I don't know.....just restless" and his thoughts wander back to her and all the unholy and lustful things he would like to do with her. He wills his brain to think about other things, mindful that he is in the company of his mother at the moment. He hears her voice "pardon me, mother? What did you say?".

Giving him an annoyed look, she huffs "pay attention, John.....I was saying you better take a cat nap, the Latimer's invited us to a dinner party, kind of last minute....".

John groans "ohh no......can't you just go?".

"Well certainly I cannot! You are the Thornton heir and should be there to represent our family along side me".

"Okay fine..." and he lifts a finger "but please, don't try and push that dreadful Alexis on me anymore, mother.....she is not for me".

"I know.....and I wont.....I know you would like to court Miss Elizabeth".

The desire rushes through John's veins by just hearing her name and he croaks "I would......I already asked her for the first and last dance at the ball tomorrow and she agreed".

"Oh good, darling and then invite her out on a proper date, would you".

"I'll try........what is this dinner party about anyway?".

"It didn't say, but it sounds like it was sort of last minute, so I hope it is nice".

"Mother!" and he shakes his head "not everyone goes all out for a dinner party".

"Well, they should! Don't spare an expense if you are going to have one....or don't bother".

John gets up "not everyone can be like you......I'm going to go lay down for an hour, so I don'y fall asleep when they serve the soup.......what time are we leaving?".

"I told Higgins we would leave at 6 promptly".

"Okay, I'll be ready then......." and he walks out and down the hall to his private quarters. He closes the door and sighs, removing most of his clothing and pulling the linens back on the bed. The room is in the shade now, so with the window cracked, it feels pleasant, a light breeze coming through. He gets into bed, laying down on his back, stretching out and trying to get comfortable with the pillow. He wrestles a bit longer and then falls asleep, dreaming of soft curves, naked skin and passionate kisses. 

He wakes with a startle a while later, moving around in pleasure and then recoiling a bit in shame, realizing he has actually stroked himself to completion while sleeping, leaving a mess in his underpants and all over his hand. It has been a long time since he woke up like this and he feels frustrated. It might have relieved some tension, but the lust and desire ignite again as soon as he remembers what he was dreaming about.

Sighing, he manages to get a cloth out from his pillow case and gets his drawers off, cleaning himself as much as he can. He pours water in a basin on his dresser and bites back a moan when he wipes himself down with a wet rag. It feels good. He tosses the dirty stuff in the corner of his room and then goes over to get dressed for the evening. Then remembers he should probably shave again.

He finds a slightly thinner pair of pants, black of course, a new white shirt and then a rich blue vest and matching cravat. He gets dressed very carefully, tying the cravat and then puts on his dinner jacket. He looks in the mirror, making sure his hair looks descent.

Satisfied he walks out and meets Mrs. Thornton at the door, escorting her out to the waiting carriage and they head toward the Latimer's home.

 

Across town, I'm holding my breath as my mother ties my corset dress in the back. She pulls one last time "there, all done, Elizabeth....".

"I sure hope it will be worth it, I mean, why did they invite us as such late notice?".

"Oh, I think they are just trying to be friendly and they wanted to host a party to introduce us to people in town" and she looks at me "I don't think they realize we have already met almost everyone".

"That's what I mean" and I smooth my dress down and try to pull it up in the front, it is a bit low.

My mother swats my hand "oh leave it......show off what you got.....".

I huff "really, mother?".

"Yes, really.......women would kill to have the figure you have, darling, flaunt it......".

"And attract a entire bunch of lustful men? No thanks.......".

"Well, if you are lucky that John Thornton will be there.......your father said he thinks Thornton is in love with you, he saw how he looked at you the other day".

"I'm in love with him too, mother......he is very handsome and kind".

She claps her hands "oh goody.......then we better hope he is there and yes, he does seem really kind and quite the gentleman........people in town talk about how proper he is, they don't think he has ever bedded anyone".

"Mother!".

She looks at me "I don't mean to offend, dear, but you know how often men like him will bed women, servants or whomever before they are married, yet still expect to marry a virgin. Quite the double standard if you ask me.....".

I say with conviction "John is not like that.....".

"Oh I never said he was......in fact, I was just mentioning how different he seems from most........".

"He is....that is why I like him".

"Good for you.....I hope you can get to know each other better and he will court you".

I smile "well, he already asked for the first and the last dance tomorrow".

"That's wonderful, and remember there is nothing wrong with a little touching along with the kissing, makes it more exciting".

"Can we please go now?" and I walk over to the door.

She just laughs and follows me, meeting my father and we all head out, walking the short distance down to the Latimer's home.

We are greeted warmly at the door and shown into their elaborate living room. Lots of people are already here. Mr. Latimer leads us around, introducing us to everyone, clearly the top tier in their minds, of the important families in Milton.

I spot John, he is standing with Mrs. Thornton and Alexis Latimer, looking miserable. Alexis has her arm under John's and he does not look happy about it. Our eyes meet across the room and his light up in surprise and delight. I give him a small smile. I see Alexis' brother, David ask John something and looking over at us. It makes me uncomfortable the way he is staring.

We work our way over there and Mr. Latimer points to his children "and this is Alexis and David, my pride and joy". Shaking hands with them, David grasped mine, holding it with both his and leaning close "such a pleasure to see you again, Miss Elizabeth, you look very beautiful this evening.....I hope to have your company later".

I just smile and pull my hand away. Mr. Latimer keeps going "and this is the Thornton's, they own the Marlborough Mill, fine people......Mrs. Thornton and her son, John". My parents shake hands with them, being polite and then I try not to laugh as John frees himself from Alexis to take my hand "Miss Elizabeth....how do you do?".

"I'm good....nice to meet you" and even Mrs. Thornton looks amused as she takes my hand, after John very reluctantly lets go of it. I send him a longing glance as we keep moving, seeing him sigh internally, when Alexis latches onto his arm again.

He follows us with his eyes, memorizing every curve on my dress and trying to will the image of my cleavage out of his mind. It is not working too well. We are finally almost to the end of introduction when I cringe, seeing who is up next. Mr. Latimer smiles big "and you of course know Mr. Ferdinand already.....the Green's" He shakes hands and I put out mine, he grasps it with both his, smiling big "Miss Elizabeth, so nice to see you.......it was lovely to see you at market the other day".

I force a smile and I see John's eyes narrow over Mr. Ferdinand's shoulder and he drags Alexis over to us, almost cutting between us, so Arthur is forced to let go of my hand. John screws on the charm "ahhh, Mr. Ferdinand, lovely to see you" and he squeezes his hand a bit too hard. I have to hide a smile and turn slightly, when I turn back, Arthur is shaking Alexis' hand.

David joins us, gesturing "please come this way....my parents decided us young folk should sit and visit in the green tea room, leaving the older ones to talk about aching joints and the weather". 

John walks close by me, brushing his hand ever so brief against mine. I whisper "you are bad....".

He grins "no, I just can't stand that sleezeball touching you".

I quietly add "probably as much as I like seeing that leech hang on your arm".

We go silent as we enter the tea room, there are about 10 of us and David gestures to us to please be seated. John is quick and holds out his arm, escorting me to a seat and taking the one next to me. I see David looking jealous and Arthur Ferdinand glares at John. I end up with Ferdinand on my other side and poor John gets Alexis.

Dinner is served and it is delicious. Several courses are brought in and we try and keep the conversation going. We end up talking about the weather, the displays in the windows at some of our favorite shops and the men talk about their various businesses and interests. Things are pleasant and light. 

The conversation turns to the latest world exhibit in London that ended several weeks ago. I was able to go visit my brother and see it at the same time. We had a great experience and really enjoyed it. Seems like most everyone at the table went, but not everyone enjoyed it. Alexis makes a face and sounds really offended "could you believe the indecensy of that exhibit with the drawings of human...."and she blushes "relations and naked bodies? I almost fainted and they dare call it science and some find it artistic" and she looks around for approval.

Most of the men say nothing, but several of the young women nod in agreement, a couple clearing their throats. Ferdinand leans over to look at her "I am in total agreement, Miss Alexis, it was just immoral if you ask me.....those things should stay behind closed doors".

John shifts uncomfortable in his seat and I very discreetly put my hand under the big table cloth, placing it on his thigh. He tenses up, but then I feel his hand being placed upon mine, he is trembling slightly and I turn my hand over, our fingers automatically lacing together. 

One of the other heirs to a mill up the street from the Thornton's speak up, Bryan Slickson, he is a self confident guy "well, I don't know....I kind of found it fascinating and enlightening to tell you the truth" and he turns a little red "I never knew some of those things were possible and maybe I will be a better husband because of it".

A few other men mumble their agreement.

Alexis will hear none of it "but it is just indecent, nobody should have to look at that" and she huffs "that stuff is only for men's enjoyment anyway".

I snort, wiping my mouth with the napkin and Mr. Ferdinand looks at me "you disagree, Miss Elizabeth?".

"Well, as a matter of fact I do". I put up the hand John is not currently holding under the table "and I mean no offense, Miss Alexis and I'm sorry if I am a bit bold.......but being a nurse I certainly have learned that the more we know about our bodies, the easier it is to care for them and also get the pleasure we can from them......and that is certainly not only for men's enjoyment.....if you believe that, I feel sorry for you".

Alexis sticks her nose in the air "well, I still find it offensive and I can't believe they are selling books with the pictures! Who on earth would buy something like that?".

"I would and I did" and I take another scoop of soup, frankly not caring what she thinks of me at this point.

There is silence at the table for second and then Bryan Slickson pipes up "I did too.....I thought I needed it for research" and everyone starts to laugh, breaking the tension.

I'm trying really hard to concentrate and look normal, but a flush is creeping up on my neck, I can feel it. John is rubbing my hand, his fingers feeling wonderful on my skin.

The main course is served, requiring the use of both hands, so he reluctantly lets go of mine. Everyone eats, talking quietly to their table companions. Arthur launches into some long story about some new remedy he got in and I try to appear interested. 

Alexis is talking John's ear off, whining about the indecent display in London. He just nods, staring at his plate a lot.

Arthur leans really close, his greasy body way to close to mine and his arm is all of a sudden at the back of my chair. I recoil a bit, but he just leans in more, whispering in my ear "I am really attracted to you, Miss Elizabeth.......I would like to court you and also ask for the first dance at tomorrows ball".

"I'm really flattered, Mr. Ferdinand" and I'm very aware that John is leaning our way, trying to catch every word I'm saying. "I'm afraid I must decline being courted right now and I'm sad to say that someone else has already asked for the first dance tomorrow".

He pouts "ohhh, that makes me a bit upset, but I'll make sure I get at least one dance in tomorrow and I hope I can convince you to let me court you......".

"I'm afraid not, Mr, Ferdinand, but I am very flattered, believe me, I am......".

"Well, we will see about that" and he gives me a smirk, looking down my dress, making me very uncomfortable.

I return to my plate, paying careful attention to cutting the roast. I feel John's breath on my ear, sending a shiver down my spine "nicely done......".

Smiling at him, I turn my head to face him "thank you...".

He smiles back, whispering "you were naughty with your answer to Miss Alexis.....".

"Well, I was just being honest, that is who I am, John.....take it or leave it".

He blurts out "I'll take it" and then turns a little pink in the cheeks, stammering "sss..sorry, didn't mean to offend".

I reach under the table cloth, placing my hand on his thigh again, feeling his heat through his trousers "I'm not offended.....John, relax...", but his body feels anything but relaxed right now. I rub him gently, but he doesn't ease up, sweat forming on his forehead. I lean close "you alright? You feel tense....".

John swallows hard, whispering back "I'm fine.....I just......." and words fail him, but I feel him ever so slightly slide his body down the chair, moving my hand closer to his crotch. He grasps my hand under the table, his hand shaking and he leans close "you gotta stop......I really want to act like a gentleman and you are making that difficult". His eyes are pleading "you just do things to me......I can't help it".

Whispering back, I wrap my fingers around his, conveying the same desperation "you do the same to me, John......".Alexis is pawing at his arm on the other side "you alright, Mr. Thornton? You look flushed....".

He manages to croak "yeah, I'm fine....it is just a little hot in here, that's all.......".

David Latimer chimes in "indeed it is, maybe we should all go outside before dessert and tea service? We have a nice garden" and he motions for everyone as he gets up.

The chairs rustle against the floor and we all stand up, making our way outside. They do indeed have a splendid garden, even a pond. Big trees are all over and lanterns have been hung, the candle lights flickering in the night. It looks magical and I smile. We all walk around on the grass, enjoying the warm summer night and are soon joined by the rest of the dinner party, which makes it quite crowded.

I am just kind of in awe of it all when I feel someone grab my hand, pulling me behind a big weeping willow,  I am about to protest, but that goes out the window when I find myself in John's arms, his body flush with mine and staring into his blue eyes. He looks at me with a mixture of lust, desperation and love, gently cupping my chin, saying softly "ohhh Beth.....I can't stand it anymore" and he leans in as I close my eyes, our lips making the first contact. It is soft at first, our lips just barely brushing against each other. He pulls back to make sure it is okay and when he sees it is, he goes back in, this time kissing me a little harder.

Reaching around him, I pull him even closer, my fingers touching the back of his neck and my other hand on his back. He grunts as we press against each other and then I ever so slightly open my lips, inviting him in. He dives in with passion, our tongues dueling until we have to break for air.

We are both panting and I smile as he presses his forehead against mine. I look into his eyes, caressing his sideburns "you are not shy about this, are you?".

"No, I can't help it" and he gestures with his hand, sounding a bit frustrated "I can't think of anything else but you right now......you drive me crazy".

He takes my hand, leading me over to a bench and we sit down, having a perfect view of the party and anyone that might want to interrupt our conversation. 

I turn to him "is that a bad thing, John......that I drive you crazy?".

He shakes his head, his hand slightly trembling against mine "no, no.....please don't think that....I didn't mean it that way....it's just" and he hesitates until I encourage him by squeezing his hand "it's just....I hope you will have me....or at least let me court you".

"I will gladly have you and you may court me.......that is the reason I turned Arthur down, well besides the fact he is a greasy and repulsive. I want to be courted by you.......I really like you, john".

"I like you too, Beth" and he looks at me with longing and lust, but knowing we are out in the open. 

We sit there talking a while longer, totally unaware that several eyes are on us the entire time. Mrs. Thornton is watching over from the corner, while Arthur and Alexis are throwing daggers our way.

The signal is given to please come in for dessert. John gets up, holding out his arm and we walk back in, enjoying some ice creme and fresh fruit. John finds my hand under the table again, our fingers exploring each other softly.

Alexis keeps touching his arm and talking his ear off, I feel quite bad for him.

After dessert, everyone gets up to mingle and wait for coffee. John excuses himself to go talk a little business and I wander out in search of the washroom. I find it and use it, washing up after, glancing in the mirror. My face looks a little flushed and I touch my lips, recalling feeling John's against them and his warm, wet tongue, sending shivers down my spine.

I open the door and walk back out and then decided to just go outside one more time, the garden feels inviting. I step out, unaware that I am being followed until someone grabs me around my waist, quickly dragging me behind a hedge. I let out a squeal "John....what are you doing?".

A greasy hand comes up, roughly grasping my chin, a familiar voice almost sneering "it isn't, John.....but I certainly know now why you turned my advances down, you want him..." and Arthur's angry face comes into clear view "well let me show you how a real man should treat you and maybe you will change your mind".

Anger boils up inside of me and I hiss back at him "you better let me go, you weasel and yes, I want Mr. Thornton, all of him......get over it".

"How dare you..." and he almost spits "you and your sinful books and talks of pleasure....well, I will show you pleasure" and he forces his hands on my body, grabbing at my breasts.

I let out a scream and then grab his hair and bend my knee, getting him hard where it really hurts. He buckles over in pain, groaning "I'll show you!".

Fast footsteps are approaching and John comes into view, his eyes wide "Beth! Are you alright? What happened" and he pulls me away and reaches for my hand, looking me over.

I'm panting from adrenaline and nods "I'm fine....he must have followed me, he grabbed me and touched me".

"I saw when you screamed.....I had gone out for a smoke and some fresh air, looking for you actually...." and he pulls me into his arms, holding me "I'm glad you are unharmed".

"I'm fine, don't worry".

He cups my face "I'm sorry he touched you like that....that was very ill mannered of him".

Arthur stirs on the ground, swearing and then getting to his feet, holding himself. He looks at us , hate in his eyes "you little minx....how dare you?".

John pushes me behind him, confronting Mr. Ferdinand "don't to dare speak to her like that and how dare you touch her, where are your manners?".

"She asked for it and I bet you would touch her like that......" and he half laughs "oh come one, Thornton, don't be such a righteous bloke, you would like to bed her as much as the next man".

"What your mouth, Mr. Ferdinand" and John feels his blood pressure rising with every second.

"Or are you afraid. Mr. Thornton.....I hear you are quite inexperienced when it comes to women".

"Shut up, Arthur".

"Never, not until I have Miss Elizabeth, screaming and naked against the wall".

That does it, John lunges and hits Arthur square on the jaw, he goes out like a candle. 

I gasp and rushes by John's side, him holding his fist and wincing. "John! Why did you do that?".

"He was insulting you" and he tries to move his fingers on his right hand and makes a face.

"He is a pig, I already knew that and he obviously didn't like we were talking earlier". I reach for his hand "you alright?".

"I don't know, it hurts really bad.....".

"You could have broken it" and I very gently feel it with my fingers, he grits his teeth.

"Ughhh....that hurts".

"You better go home and ice it down, keep the swelling down".

"No, no, I'm quite alright".

"Yeah and pigs can fly in the sky, John" and I stick a finger in his face, saying firmly "fine......you stay here, I'm going to tell my folks I feel ill and I will take care of it if you wont".

He doesn't dare argue with me, so I run inside, quietly whispering to my mother and asking her to replay information. She nods, pats my arm and I am back out again. John is still standing there, holding his hand and looking at Arthur as he starts to stir. I pull on John's arm "lets go".

Following me, he takes my hand "where are we going?".

"Home so I can ice that hand or you wont be able to use it tomorrow". It is a brief walk and I let him in, pointing to the kitchen "go have a seat, please".

He does, removing his dinner jacket and sitting down on a chair. He looks around, he is struck again with how welcoming this feels, not stuffy like his house.

I return with a bucket with crushed ice. I reach for his injured hand, pushing up his sleeve on his shirt, wrapping a thick cloth around his entire hand and putting it in the bucket "there, now sit still for a bit, so we can try and calm the tissues down.....I don't think you broke it".

"I hope not" and he smiles when I take a seat, reaching for my hand with his left one "thank you".

"Your welcome......but you shouldn't have punched him, John".

"He was being rude....".

"Yes he was, very, but I honestly don't know if he knows how not to be......".

"You are probably right" and John goes quiet, fiddling with my hand "he is right though......".

"About what?" and I look at him with curiosity.

He takes a deep breath "about me not having much experience with women.....".

I smirk "well, I can tell you sure know how to kiss them" and I lean in, our lips meeting again.

The kiss deepens a bit and I have my fingers in his hair until we have to surface for air. He is breathless "I can do that, I guess, but that's about it....I have never..." and he turns red, blushing "you know...." and he gestures.

"Bedded one?" and our eyes meet.

"Yeah that.........I mean, I have seen drawings and heard plenty of talk" and he clears his throat "I actually bought one of those books at the fair too".

"So you went?" and I smile when he nods "so what did you think? Where you as offended as the good old Alexis?".

He looks me straight in the eyes, amazed he can feel comfortable talking to me about such matters "no, I actually wasn't ......I thought is was quite fascinating, as Mr. Slickson said, I never knew some of those things.......the theories and ideas about women and their pleasure...I never knew that...." and he blushes even deeper.

"That women can experience pleasure and release just like men?".

He nods, swallowing hard.

"Well, they can....and they should....".

John shifts in the chair.

"You okay? and I stroke his chin and he lunges at me again, kissing me harder.

He croaks "yeah, I'm fine.....I'm just....".

"Aroused?" and I rub his thigh.

It is almost a whimper "yes....I just...I want you so much, it is almost scary".

"It's natural, John....your body is suppose to react that way, it is a good thing".

"Is it?" and gives me a doubtful look.

"Yes, just feel, it's okay....".

"Come here" and he turns, opening his arm and I hug him tight and our lips meet again. He rests his forehead against mine "you know...it should feel strange to talk to you about matters such as these, but it doesn't.....it's nice".

"I think it is nice too, John" and we kiss again.

There is noises at the front door and my parents come in, my father calling out "Elizabeth, dear......we are home, everything alright?".

"In the kitchen, father" and I scoot away from John, who takes a deep breath and gives me a small smile, sitting up straighter.

My father comes in "ohh good and hello, Mr. Thornton.......you ok? My wife said Elizabeth was taking you home to care for your hand".

"I'm perfectly fine, Mr. Green...she is taking good care of me".

"What happened?" and my father takes a seat, looking interested.

John hesitates and I answer "he just hurt his hand, slammed it in one of the doors, trying to go out to have a smoke".

"Oh goodness" and my father gives him a sympathetic look.

My mother comes in, putting water over for tea "it was quite the evening, Mr. Thornton hurting his hand and then poor Mr. Ferdinand walking into the wall" and she looks at us, winking.

I turn around, trying to hide my amusement and John coughs "is that what he said".

My father nods "yes, he was found outside and he must have been quite out of it, bruise is impressive".

I put cups out for tea and soon we are seated, talking about the splendid dinner party and the food. John is conversing comfortable with my parents. My mother looks at him "ohh and don't worry, I told your mother you would be home after we are done treating you, she was most grateful".

"Thank you, Mrs. Green" and he smiles at her "that was very thoughtful of you".

"It was Elizabeth's idea, she reminded me when she came and told me you were hurt".

"She is very kind like that" and he looks at me with love, which doesn't go unnoticed by my parents. They both beam, shooting at knowing look at each other.

After a while, I stand up and gently lift John's hand out and unwrap it. It doesn't look bad and my father feels it "nothing is broken, but good thing Elizabeth iced it, it should be fine by tomorrow, if not...please come see us".

"Thank you very much...and for the tea and your hospitality, I really enjoyed visiting with you".

My father places a hand on John's shoulder "we certainly enjoyed your company too and we are very fond of your mother, a fine lady who has been through a lot".

"She has" and a shadow goes over his face for a moment "I'm just grateful I can keep her in comfort now, repay her for all she has done for me". He gets his dinner jacket and extends his cold hand to my parents "it is getting late, I better head for home, but thank you again".

My mother smiles at him "take care, John and we hope you will come courting soon".

I'm about to protest, but he grins "I will, don't worry" and I walk with him out to the door.

My father motions to follow, but my mother grabs his arm, shaking her head "no, dear....leave the two lovebirds to say their goodbyes in private". 

Nodding, he takes her hand "you are right, my dear....shall we get ready to retire for bed then?".

 

I walk with John outside and he turns to me, first looking around, making sure the streets are empty. He gathers me in his arms, his mouth close to mine and he whispers "thank you for everything....I wish I didn't have to leave".

"Me too, John, but I'll see you at the ball tomorrow".

Our lips meet in a passionate kiss, one that soon deepens and leaves us both breathless. He suck gently on my lower lip "goodnight, Beth".

"Night, John....take care and get safely home".

He reluctantly lets go of me, giving me a happy smile before he part, walking down the street in the moonlight.

I sigh, watching him and waving as he turns at the corner, before he disappears out of view. What a man. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

It is late afternoon, I am sitting patiently in my home as my mother carefully braids, pins and arranges my long hair into an elaborate updo. She finishes it off with one of my grandmother's shiny hair brooches "there, dear.....you look stunning, I'm sure Mr. Thornton will agree".

I smile when his name is mentioned and meet my mother's eyes in the mirror "probably....".

"Oh he will, darling.....he looked like a sad puppy when he had to leave last night.....I'm sure he wished he could have stayed all night".

"Mother!" and I look offended, but I really am not.

She laughs "I'm teasing, well at least half way.......he likes you a lot, Elizabeth" and she get a bit more serious "he is a good man".

"I like him a lot too, mother......." and I pause for second "he might be the one......I don't know, it just feels right when I am with him, it is not awkward or uncomfortable".

"That's the way it should feel......you just feel like you are with someone you could tell anything to, like your best friend" and then she winks "and then of course......you should feel physical attracted too, which is not hard to do with Mr. Thornton, he is very handsome".

"Yes he is" and I grin, getting up "thank you for doing my hair" and I twirl around in the rich cornflower blue dress. I am usually not into things that are too frilly, but I loved this as soon as I had tried it on at the tailor. It fits like a glove and I adore the way it layers on the skirt and the open neckline, exposing my collarbones and neck. It ties in the back with a fat silk ribbon, matching the ivory lace that is around the edge of the sleeves and the neck.

My mother calls to my father "please come look at your stunning daughter, dear" and footsteps follows until he appears in the doorway. He smiles and comes over to kiss my cheek "you look absolutely beautiful, darling......I better keep an eye out, all the men are going to want to court you".

"Well, she only wants to be courted by one person........Mr. Thornton might be in the running to become our son in law".

"That would be wonderful, love" and he looks at my mother and then at me "has he proposed?".

"No, of course not, father.....I would assume he would call at the house and ask your permission".

"Maybe not....I think I have done my part to assure him it would be most welcome".

I look stunned "ohhh dear.......what exactly did you say to him?".

My father shrugs "nothing.......just mentioned to him that I thought he was a very descent man and the kind I would like for you to marry".

"Father!" and I roll my eyes "and when did you do that?".

"Yesterday before we sat down to dinner at the Latimer's".

"And what did John say?".

"Not much, just looked at me in shock and then nodded when I padded him on the back, I think he got the hint".

"I know you mean well, but please don't say anything else.....I think Mr. Thornton is already under a lot of pressure from everyone.....his mother and the entire town wants him to marry, and sooner rather than later" and I look upset.

"I wont, Elizabeth, but I do hope he will court you, he is a good man".

My mother looks at my father and smiles "I just told her that too".

I shake my head "I'm going out in the yard for some air, I assume we are walking to the Slickson's dinner party before the ball?".

"Yes, we will leave in a bit, dear" and my mother pats my arm "you look beautiful".

Walking out on the back patio, I take a deep breath and enjoy that it feels a tiny bit cooler out here, the heat during the day is still not very pleasant. I love our yard, it is not the biggest, but we do have some trees for shade and beautiful flowers. I admirer them as I walk around and then go sit on the bench in the back, the birds are singing and it is one of those rare midsummer days.

I look up when I hear the door click and out walks my father with John in tow. My father calls out "Elizabeth......Mr. Thornton came to see you....." and he nods at John before he is dragged back in the house by my mother. I get up and walk towards John as he comes down, over the grass. I smile and he can't take his eyes off me and we meet by the big apple tree. He looks very handsome in his pressed dinner jacket, a golden vest and matching cravat, his hat sitting perfectly. He takes it off and smiles big "Beth......you look....." and he searches for words "you look stunning" and I take his outstretched hand and he leans down to kiss my cheek.

My arms just goes around him naturally and he scoops me into his arms, still trying to hold onto his hat as we hug. I relish in the warmth of his body and his sideburns scratching my chin. My lips brush against his cheek and he moves his head a little, our lips meeting. It starts out innocent and sweet, but we both can't help ourselves, our mouths just open to each other, tongues wrapping around each other and the kiss deepens into something a bit indecent. 

We finally have to come up for air, his nostrils flaring slightly as he leans his forehead against mine, saying breathless "oh Beth.....you drive me crazy".

I smile at him, looking into his blue eyes "I think the feeling is mutual, John and I'm not complaining about it".

"Neither am I...." and he sighs "I just.....I don't know, never felt like this before.....". We kiss again before he cups my face "you are just completely lovely and I'm came to ask, if you would walk with me to the Slickson's before the ball?".

"That sounds very agreeable, John.....I would be happy to" and he grins, taking my hand and we let my parents know, before we walk arm in arm towards the Slickson Mill.

It is most of the mill owners and other elites invited to this dinner before the ball. The Latimer's make it too and I cringe inwardly when I see Arthur Ferdinand arriving with Alexis on his arm. We get seated around several big tables, decorated in rich linens and elaborate flower arrangements. Alexis is as loud as ever, leaning on Arthur's, petting his chin like he is a dog "poor Mr. Ferdinand, walking into the wall last night at our home, I feel so bad".

I about choke on my water in the crystal glass, but catch myself and swallow hard and hide my mouth behind my hand. John finds my other hand under the tablecloth and gribs it tightly. He leans close "please keep it together or I'll loose my composure too".

Nodding, I give him a tiny smirk "I'm trying, believe me".

Dinner continues and we have a pleasant time until we all make our way to the big Milton Hall, where meetings and balls often take place. The building is quite grand, with several big rooms for dancing and smaller ones with seating for visiting and socializing. John leads me onto the dance floor and we have a splendid time there, he moves elegantly over the wooden planks and his eye twinkle with a different kind of joy, something I haven't seen on his face before. 

The band stops and we all applaud their efforts. John leans close "fancy a drink?".

"That would be lovely" and we walk into the other room where refreshments are set up. We run into my parents and talk to them for a few minutes before my father excuses them, so they can go dance. John seats me at a table and go to fetch refreshments. When he returns he sees me talking briefly to Claire Boots before her husband whisk her off to dance some more.

John hands me some sparkling cider and takes a seat next to me "everything alright?".

"Yeah, thank you" and I take a sip "just chatted with Claire briefly.......she just had a question".

He fiddles with his glass "ohhh......" and then he looks at me "having a good time?".

"Yes, it is wonderful" and I look him in the eyes "the company is especially pleasant this evening".

He laughs "I'll have to agree, Miss Beth" and I can tell he wants to kiss me, but is keenly aware of the public place. He takes another sip of his drink, gets a determined look on his face and gets up, holding out his hand "come on....please".

I take his hand, looking a bit confused "okay.......but where are we going?".

Leading me down the hall in a brisk walk, we soon find ourselves in an empty part of the building. John looks around and then opens a door, but quickly closes it again, looking startled. I touch his arm "something wrong?".

He shakes his head "no...it's....uhm, nothing..I'll tell you later" and he continues down the hall further. He opens another door, leading me in there and closing it behind us. It is one of the rooms they use for teaching classes sometimes. "what are we doing in here, John?" and that is all I get out before he just grabs my face, crashing his lips against mine. It takes me a second to register what is going on, but then I bring my hands up to touch his face and I tangle my fingers in the back of his hair as the kiss deepens.

It feels wonderful and very arousing, I open my lips to him and he slips his tongue inside with a grunt and he can't help but push me against the nearest wall as the passion explodes between us. I bring my hands around him, pulling him closer and he presses himself against me. Indecent kissing noises is all that is heard for a few minutes and I moan when he runs his hand down my neck and touches my collarbone. 

My breathing picks up and we exchange more wet kisses and his hips just automatically jerk against me. He pulls away, looking mortified and starts to stammer "so..sorry...I....".

I place a finger over his lips, whispering softly "shhhh....John, don't apologize.......it's fine.......I'm not offended.....just let your body lead....". He gives me a doubtful look, so I take his hand and place it on top of my breast, pushing into his touch "i want you as much, John.....no shame in that".

He moans and I can feel his hand tremble over the swell of my breast, covered in the rich fabric of my dress and in a corset, but I can still sense the pressure of his touch and it feels wonderful. He squeezes a little harder and I bring my hand down, touching his lower back and then place it on the curve of his buttocks. He reacts right away, a deep growl escaping his mouth, which he tries to drown against mine with another kiss. He mumbles into my mouth "ohhhhh, Beth......I...I..can't....I want...".

"What do you want, John, tell me?" and it is my turn to push him against the wall.

Kissing me with everything he has, he presses harder against me, thrusting his hips slightly and caressing my breast. I return his passion and need, we are both panting hard when we have to surface for air. Our eyes meet, his are dark and his pupils are blown wide, the same lust and desire I am feeling, being reflected back at me. I lean close, my lips barely touching his ear lobe "what would you like?".

He looks at me, his eyes full of lust and he croaks in frustration "I want you, Beth.....so, so much......it almost hurts how bad, but I don't want to do anything to shame you....".

I nibble on his lower lip and run my hand over his chest, covered in several layers of fabric with his shirt, vest and jacket. "I want you too, John.....just as much" and I give him a naughty grin "we don't have to have full physical relations to enjoy each other.....we can touch, kiss, explore each other with our hands, fingers, mouths" and I bring my hand lower, finally placing it over his crotch, finding him rather aroused and hard.

Pushing into my hand, he whimpers "unghhhh.......ohhhh god......that sounds so pleasant, but it is still indecent, isn't it?" and he groans when I rub against his erection through his thick pants.

"Only if you think it is....." and we kiss again and I feel him twitch against my hand, which only spurs on my own desire for him even more.

He gets braver and brings both hands up to cup my breasts through my dress and he leans down to kiss the top of my cleavage with a moan. I throw my head back, grabbing his hair "ohhh John....more, please".

"Beth....ohhh" and I rub him harder along his erection, straining to get out of his pants.

"MR. THORNTON!"                  "MASTER".

We both stop when a familiar voice carries through the door, sounding distressed. 

John kisses me again, sighing and then we both do our best to straighten our clothes. Making sure I'm ready, he opens the door, calling out "Higgins? What's the matter?"

We both step out and see Higgins coming down the hall, hat in hand and looking really upset. "I'm awfully sorry to bother you tonight, but I need Miss Elizabeth and perhaps her father" and he gives me a pleading look.

"It's alright, Higgins, but what's the matter?" and John puts a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Daniel, the little boy I took in when his parents died, he was running around with the others, a big pot of scalding water fell on him, he is in terrible pain" and he looks upset again.

I have been holding John's hand and look at them both "I'll go fetch my father.....where is Daniel now, Higgins?".

"At my house, Mary and Bessie are trying to calm him, ran up here as fast as I could".

"Where do you live, Higgins?".

John pipes up "I'll take you and your father" and he squeezes Higgins' arm "go home, we'll be there as soon as we can".

Higgins looks concerned "alright.....thank you, Master and Miss Elizabeth" and he hesitates for a moment, shuffling his feet and then looks at me "will your dad take payments, don't have a lot right now?".

"Don't worry about it, we will come look at poor Daniel......" and I give him a reassuring smile.

He nods and runs off. 

I sigh and then begin to walk back to the dance hall. John tugs on my hand and I stop, turn and he pulls me in close, kissing me softly "just want you to know I had a lovely time before we got interrupted".

"So did I, John" and I giggle.

We got find my parents, quickly explaining what is going on and my father nods "alright.....you go with John, Elizabeth and I'll go home and fetch my bag and a few remedies". John quickly tells my father where Higgins lives and we rush out the door as my parents hurry home.

Walking briskly down the streets, we make our way to the poorer part of town, down some narrow steps, where John is holding my hand so I wont trip. It is dark, but several shadowy figures peak from dark alleys and windows. I am not scared and feel perfectly safe with John. We make it up to what appears to be a very small shaggy looking house and John knocks, our eyes meet and I'm near tears "ohh this is so bad, John.....".

All he can do is nod and then our attention turns as the door opens. Higgins is looking sad and he motions for us to come in "please......and my apologies for the conditions......".

I touch his arm "don't worry and my father is on his way, he ran home to fetch his bag and some things".

He nods and we see Bessie on the bed, sitting with a tiny little kid, his cheeks are streaked with tears and Mary is over in the corner, huddling with two other small kids. They are looking at their brother in worry.

I approach, putting my hand on Bessie "how is he doing?".

"Ok......but the water fell on his arm mostly, it is all blistered and bad, we keep putting cold cloths on it".

I look at Daniel and smile "I'm Elizabeth and I'm a nurse........can I have a look at your arm, please?". He nods and Bessie steps aside. I lift the linen and Daniel makes a face and whimpers. I touch his tiny face "I know, sweetheart, I'm sorry". I look at Bessie "do you have a big bucket or something else that can hold enough water to put his arm in it?".

Higgins pipes up "we have the old troth out back, I'll get it" and him and John leave, soon bringing back a metal container and they carry enough water in too, to fill it. Higgins go out for one for fill of water and I bend down to lift Daniel down, but John is by my side immediately "please let me do that, Beth......don't want you to get hurt or dirty".

"It is just a dress, John", but I am grateful he offers to help and he very gently lifts Daniel down and over to the table, where he can sit and then I encourage him to put his entire arm in the water. John sits down on a chair next to him and talks to him. He is so kind and gentle with him and I notice how Higgins watches him from the corner and smiles fondly. I check on Daniel's arm and it looks bad, big blisters and hanging skin covering most of his arm. 

There is a knock on the door and my father enters when Higgins opens it. He puts his bag down and nods to everyone and John gets up to offer his chair to him. He puts a hand on John's shoulder "no, you stay seated, I can have a look standing, but thank you". "Hi there" and he smiles at Daniel "I'm Dr. Green......what's your name?".

"Da...Daniel".

"Nice to meet you, Daniel......can I have a look at your arm?".

The boy nods and my father lifts it out of the water, assessing the damage "well, it is bad, but good you put it in water, Elizabeth" and he looks at me. John gives me a small smile, looking proud. My father returns Daniel's arm to the water "ok, I'm going to put some creme on it, and that might hurt a bit and then Miss Elizabeth will wrap it carefully and she can come redo it tomorrow or show Miss Bessie how to do it. Do you think you can be a brave, Daniel?".

He nods his head "uhu, I'll try........thank you, Mister".

I asks Bessie for a clean rag and my father lifts Daniel's arm back out and Higgins and John carry the water troth back outside and dump it. Daniel's siblings start to fuss, so Mary takes one and Higgins hoist the other one up on his arm "shhhh, be good now....they are going to make your brother all better".

Carefully patting Daniel's arm dry, he clenches his teeth and tears spring to his little eyes. Bessie is holding some rags, so she can't comfort him. John steps in, getting right next to Daniel, reaching for his unhurt arm and hand, talking quietly to him "you are being so good, Daniel......I'm sorry it hurts, but squeeze my hand as hard as you need to, ok?".

Daniel nods and sniffles, but grabs John's hand as hard as he can as my father applies the creme and I then wrap it in some white linen. I talk to Bessie "so tomorrow, carefully unwrap it and reapply the creme and the bandage, we'll leave some with you and come fetch me if you think it looks worse or starts to smell foul".

She nods "ok.....".

"His skin might keep falling or peeling off, but the creme should keep infection at bay and it will heal.....try not to get the arm too dirty" and I nod "I know he is an active boy, just do your best". I get all done and crouch down to look Daniel in the eyes "you are all done.....you were very brave". 

He smiles and reaches his little arms out to hug me. I see Higgins about to say something, but I shake my head and his tiny arms go around me "thank you, Miss" and he puts his good arm out to shake my father's hand "thank you, Dr" and he then turns to John "thank you, Mr. Thornton.....you helped me be brave".

John smiles at him and pats his head "you were really brave.....now be good and listen to your father and your siblings, alright?".

"I will" and John lifts him down and he runs over to Higgins to hug his leg and reassure his sister.

We all smile and then say our goodbyes, it is getting late. Higgins extends his hand to my father "thank you so very kindly.......I promise I'll make payments when you bring the bill".

"Please don't worry about it, Mr. Higgins.....you are a good man for caring for these orphans....".

"Well, they had nowhere else to go other than the home for orphans and while I think they do the best they can over there, children belong in a real home.....even if it is a tiny one" and he gestures to his humble dwelling.

My father smiles "I agree, take care now and please don't hesitate to call on us again".

Higgins shakes my hand "thank you so much, Miss Elizabeth......and again, I apologize for ruining your summer ball...and you too, Master".

I pat him on the arm "no worries, this was more important".

John squeezes Higgins shoulder "don't bother yourself with it, it is quite alright and Beth is right.....this is more important".

Everyone looks at him when he calls me that and he blushes and is about to stammer something, but I just take his hand and we leave, Higgins yelling after us "I'll see you in the morning".

My father waits outside and we start to walk back towards our part of town. I say quietly "those poor kids need more room......it is a miracle they don't get hurt more often, there is no place for them to run around and be kids".

John pipes up "they don't even have a little yard for them to go play in.....I don't blame Higgins for keeping them mostly inside when they are not with him, Bessie or Mary at the mill, too many shady characters outside their door" and he furrows his brow as we walk.

My father slows down a bit "you know.....just so hard when you are poor and you never can get ahead and him taking in 3 extra children only added to his hardship. Wonder what happened to his wife...".

We stop outside our home and John looks at him "she actually died in childbirth, when she had Mary....so he raised the two girls by himself while struggling to work. Women were kind enough to help care for them along the way".

"He is a remarkable man, isn't it, Mr. Thornton?" and my father looks astonished "you are lucky to have him".

John clears his throat "I am......I don't think I realize just how much.......easy to take people for granted when they are around you all the time".

"Indeed....indeed" and shaking John's hand, my father looks at us "I'll go inside and let you say your goodbyes in private.......but thank you for all your help".

"Thank you, Dr. Green......and I wont keep her long".

"Ohh, don't worry......I remember what it was like to be first in love" and he wiggles his eyebrow before he leaves us be. 

I smile at John as he takes my hand, pulling me closer and I reach up to touch his slight scruff "you were so kind to Daniel tonight, thank you...." and I learn up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. He touches my skin and returns the kiss in earnest, our eyes closing as our mouths slowly open to each other.

We break and he rests his forehead against mine, the brim of his top hat touching my hair "I felt so sad for him.....poor little guy" and he looks distressed "you know......I guess I never stopped to realize how hard it is for the Higgins's.....they are all squeeze together in such a tiny space".

"It's sad, but since he has to feed them all, it is likely hard for him to afford anything with more room, you know" and I lean my head on his shoulder "I had a lovely time tonight, John......thank you".

His lips skim my head and his warm fingers lifts it, so he can look at me, his piercing blue eyes reflecting love and tenderness "I did too, darling......" and we meet in a searing kiss, Our tongues soon wrapping around each other again and him grabbing my face in earnest as I tangle my fingers in his hair. We both moan and continue to devour each other until air becomes necessary.

Panting, we look at each other, the lust and desire hanging between us. He kisses me again and pulls me into his arms "I better go before things become indecent again".

Sucking on his lower lip, earning a groan from him, I smile "come over tomorrow for lunch....maybe we can continue........".

He breathes heavy and nods "that sounds great, thank you" and he captures my lips again, before he whispers "goodnight, Beth......".

"Night, John" and we can't help but kiss one final time before he very reluctantly pulls away and watch as I walk into my house, shutting the door after one longing glance at him.

 

The next day:

John slowly walks towards the mill, he is feeling a bit tired and sluggish this morning. Didn't sleep that well, had rather naughty dreams about bare flesh, soft skin, wet tongues and moans. It was really restless.

Opening the door, he steps in to the main floor, seeing all the machines going up and down. Higgins comes over "morning, Master....or should I say mid morning?".

John hides a yawn "probably.....pardon me, but a wee bit tired" and he looks at his friend "how is Daniel this morning?".

"Much better, he finally was able to fall asleep......thanks for coming last night and for all your help".

"Your welcome, glad he got some rest".

Higgins looks a bit concerned "I hope the Green's got some rest too, they are traveling today I guess".

John's eyebrows shoot up "what? Beth invited me to lunch.....".

"Beth?" and Higgins smirks "wow.......you have it bad, Master and I just saw her parents leaving, ran into them at the street corner going to work, they stopped to ask about Daniel.......they were traveling to their old town to visit the doctor there, I guess".

"What about Beth?" and John looks concerned.

"I don't know......but she is a grown woman, she can fend for herself I'm sure".

"Well, alone in that house? That's worrisome, isn't it?" and John starts to pace the floor.

Higgins shrugs "she seems pretty fearless to me.......but if you are so concerned, you better make sure you make it over there to lunch".

"I guess so.....you got this?".

"Of course, Master......go protect her.....".

"Thanks" and John takes off, back to the house and to his quarters, finding a bag and stuffing a few things in it. He grabs it and then just slips out the back door, not bothering to tell his mother where he is headed.

He makes it down the sidewalk and walks briskly towards the Green's house. Feeling both anxious and excited of the prospect of catching me home alone. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut, so kindly move along if that is not your thing!

I am putting away the cups from tea in the kitchen. I'm wearing a simple skirt and a cotton blouse with lace and buttons down the front. My hair is just twisted into a knot in the back, secured with a fancy hair clip.

It is another rather warm day already and the window is open. It faces out to the front yard and I enjoy listening to the birds, seeing the flowers and just all the smells and noises of summer. I sigh as I think about last night, John wet lips against mine, his warm body and fingers, the desire and lust that had threatened to overwhelmed my body. 

One thing is to have read about it and studied it, but to actually physical feel it in my own body is something very different. It left me wanting and craving more. I have kissed boys or men before, felt the slight tug of desire, but what John and I shared last night about knocked me to my knees. I just wanted to rip his clothes off and give in to my lust for him.

Shaking my head, I try to will myself to think about something else, but the morning discussion didn't help either, I guess. I go out and down the steep steps to the cold storage, looking for some smoked, cured meat to serve for lunch. John is coming over to eat or maybe that is just an excuse we both made up.......

I walk back in the house.

KNOCK             KNOCK               KNOCK

Glancing at the clock it is not even noon yet. I walk to the door after putting the meat in the kitchen, and open it, finding John outside, holding a leather bag over his shoulder. 

"John....what a nice surprise.......you are a bit early for lunch" and I reach for his hat, putting it on the table in the entrance way, closing the door when he steps in.

"Thank you and yeah, sorry......but I heard your parents left town" and he looks down at his shoes and then back at me, seeing me just smiling at him "I didn't know if you would be safe...." and he blushes "you know.....alone......".

I step closer as he puts his bag on the floor. Our eyes meet and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me into his embrace and we exchange a tender kiss. It is tentatively at first, but soon our mouths open up to each other and the kissing intensifies until we have to break for air. Touching his face, feeling the light scruff under my fingers, I smile "I'm fine, John......not the first time they have left......I'm not afraid, but I'm glad you are here".

He is slightly breathless "me too".

Pointing to the bag, I am curious "what's that for?".

"Uhmm....clothes......" and he hesitates for a moment "in case....you know......" and he turns red and gestures.

"In case what, John?" and I kiss him again "it's just me.....I wont take offense......so spit it out".

He looks at me with awe and wonder "that's why I love you, Beth......you are no nonsense and speak your mind, yet I feel so comfortable around you" and he takes a deep breath "I brought it in case I needed to stay here overnight, to protect you and keep you safe".

"That is indeed very thoughtful of you, but I'm alright, really......I feel perfectly safe here by myself", but then I wiggle an eyebrow "but you certainly may stay if you so desire......but wont your mother wonder where you went?".

"No, she doesn't even know I'm gone.......we don't always see each other, she has her end of the house, my quarters are on the opposite side.......".

I nod and hug him again, putting my head on his shoulder and he caresses my back. I sigh in contentment "I think I really love you too, John".

He pulls me out from him, cupping my face and searching my eyes "you do?".

"Why is that so hard to believe?" and I caress his face "you are a good man.....kind, caring and a lot more thoughtful than most".

"Because.....I guess I was fooled once before....you know....." and his voice trails off.

I take his hand "come sit with me in the living room......it is more comfortable" and I talk over my shoulder as he follows me "I know, John.....Bessie told me.....and I'm sorry, but she was a fool of a woman to let you go".

We sit down on the couch and he looks at me "nice of you to say".

I snort "nothing nice about it.........it is the truth.......any woman would be stupid to let you go.....and I really mean that " and we kiss again. i tangle my fingers in his hair and he touches my neck and grabs my face, deepening the kiss even more.

Air finally becomes necessary and we pull apart again, both panting and we smile at each other and he tugs me close with his arm around me. I lean my head on his shoulder and he dare to touch my hair.

His eyes fall on the coffee table and he reaches for one of the books "what's this?".

"I was just showing Claire something......she came for tea this morning".

"So that is what you chatted with her about yesterday at the ball?".

I sit up to face him "yes, she needed a little education....they are still having a bit of trouble in the bedroom.......".

"Ohhh" and he looks at the book, which has a colored picture of a woman's vagina and on the other side, there is a cross section of what exactly happens during intercourse. He swallows hard, feeling the burning lust and desire roaring to a full fire in the pit of his stomach and settling in his groin. He blushes.

I squeeze his hand "don't blush.......that't more or less what a woman looks like and that is what takes place during sex......it is natural".

He shifts in his seat, putting the book back "I know....well sort of....." and he gets brave "do I dare ask what you talked about?".

"You may......I was just showing her the different parts of a woman and why it is often hard, during intercourse, for females to achieve orgasm".

It's a strangled croak "why is that?".

I go into nurse mode and reach for the book again, pointing to the very top of the vagina "because this is her secret button, that's the place she needs stimulated to get there and as you see over here, if a man just gets on top of her and ruts like a wild animal until he reaches climax, nothing really happens for her". 

He is watching and listening intensely.

Putting that book down, I reach for the one from the exhibition, showing him the page that is opened, a very artistic drawing of lovemaking, but with the woman on top "now this might work better for the woman, she can control the stimulation, at least until she knows how her body works and the man can figure out how to help his wife achieve as much pleasure as he is getting".

John's voice is a whisper "how do you know this stuff? I mean.....unless you have....." and he turns red again.

I put the book back on the table and look at him in earnest "I haven't had relations with anyone if that is what you are asking......my mother spend a long time talking to me about it" and then I do blush, but keep looking at him "and I have touched myself and brought myself pleasure that way........".

He whimpers "oh god....".

Tracing my finger over his face and to his lips, I lean closer and whisper in his ear "what? Don't tell me you don't bring your self pleasure like that once in a while...." and I move it down, untying his cravat, tossing it on the table and unbuttoning the first two buttons of his white shirt. 

Everything happens fast after that. I put my hand inside his shirt, feeling his chest and he throws his head back and moans when I find a peaked nipple among the curly chest hair. I sit forward a little and run my other hand up his thigh and I'm about to touch the bulge in his pants when his resolve snaps. He turns and yanks me the rest of the way into his lap, crashing his lips against mine in a demanding and wet kiss. 

We both moan and I adjust my legs, straddling him properly and I sit down on his hard erection. He grunts and I pull on my skirt, getting more fabric out of the way, so it is just my underwear and his pants between us. Arousal runs through my veins and I rub myself against him, feeling myself get slick and it is so pleasurable. My hands are in his hair and then around to keep unbuttoning his shirt and I pull the vest off him. 

Wet kissing noises is all that is heard for a few minutes until we pull apart, panting. His eyes are dark with arousal and his voice low "you have no idea how many times I have had to do it lately, to relieve the pressure of thinking about you and what you do to me, Beth....." and he gets serious "marry me.....please? I want you to be my wife".

I look at him in surprise, my chest heaving from our kissing "you don't know me well, John....".

He tenderly cups my face "I have seen you enough and how you are towards others, towards me......I don't think I have ever desired anything as much as I desire you". His eyes are reflecting a mixture of love, lust and pleading.

Kissing him again, I nod "yes, I will marry you, John".

"Really?" and he grins.

"Yes, really" and I pull on his shirt, opening it more and then kissing down his neck and chest, making him groan. His hand are on my back, but then he gets a bit braver, moving them to the front of my shirt, tracing a finger along my jaw line with a question in his eyes. I nod "yes, you may" and I feel his trembling fingers as he unbuttons the front of my blouse.

He gets it all the way open and I just casually pull it off, hearing his sharp intake of breath when my lacey top is revealed, no corset today since I am just home. His warm fingers barely skims my sides and I moan when they actually touch my bare skin and I press against his naked chest, his shirt just hanging open. I whisper in his ear "please...John....touch me....." and that is all the permission he needs. He carefully cups my breasts and I whimper in pleasure, feeling him twitch against my core. 

We kiss again with passion and I start to rub myself against him, going slow at first. He kneads my breasts harder and then lower his head to kiss my collarbone and then the top of each orb. I arch my back and press my breasts into his hands and he flicks his thumbs over my peaked nipples through the thin fabric. It goes straight to my core and I clench and move a little faster.

John watches me in awe and his arousal is building with the sounds I'm making, the view of my breasts in his hands and the pressure from my core against his erection. He continues to touch my one breast and moves the other hand down my back to my behind, cupping my rounded cheek and thrusting his hips up. A strangled moan escapes his lips as he feels me firmer against him.

I bear down and adjust a little, looking for just the right stimulation. I think I find the tip of his cock against my sensitive pearl, sending jolts of pleasure through me. He realizes what I'm doing and kisses me again, moaning as I slide over his length a little faster, being thankful he wore his thinner trousers today, the sensation is enough for him to feel the tension mounting, he is pretty sure he is soaking his undergarments with fluid leaking from the tip of his penis.

My breathing picks up even more and I go faster. He moves his hand up under my lacey top and touch my bare breast, which just arouses us both even more and he hoists the garment up to expose my breast. He leans down, holding it in his hand and then he sticks his tongue out to lick around my nipple and then finally, boldly closing his mouth around it, sucking gently. 

That does it, I let out a strangle cry and unravel, my entire body being overcome with the power of my climax. He slides his hands down to hold my behind firmly to him as he thrust against me, prolonging my pleasure and then it is his turn. He shudders, letting out a low grunt as he comes, our mouths finding each other to try to drown out the sounds of pleasure from us both.

We cling to each other, desperately trying to recover for all these new sensations and feelings. My head is buried in the crook of his neck, my arms tightly around him and his hands are now on my back, stroking me soothingly.

I kiss his sweaty neck and then his face, our eyes finally meeting. His are a bit glossy from post orgasmic bliss and he smiles at me, looking a little bashful "di..did you.....well, you know....?" and the question hangs in the air for a moment.

Smirking, I lick his lower lip "yes, I did......it was incredible.......and you?".

"Yeah, like I have never before.....it was so powerful.......it almost hurt, but wow...." and he shifts under me.

"I think it is meant to be like that when you are together with another person" and we kiss again. I make a motion to get off his lap "I'm sorry if you are uncomfortable and sticky now....are you?".

He shifts and then picks at his pants when I slide to sit next to him, still really close "I will be, once it....the semen cools off.....it is warm at first, I assume since it came from my body" and he turns red.

"How much comes up?" and I look at him with curiosity, trying to convey he shouldn't feel any shame that we are talking about this.

"It depends.....sometimes it is not much, other times it looks like it is more.......today it felt like a lot, probably because I was so worked up....".

Our lips meet again and I caress his naked chest "makes sense".

"How about you.......does anything really happy to women, you know......when they.........".

"No, not in that sense anyway, but the vagina does become really wet and slick, which helps with the penetration of the penis........".

"It does?" and he looks surprised "I never knew that......".

"Well, it doesn't seem like most men do and if the woman doesn't know either and doesn't get excited enough, no wonder it would hurt...".

"I hear that women bleed and cry the first time.......".

"They certainly don't have to.....if their husband or lover is considered enough, it should be pleasant or at least not cause bleeding and terrible pain".

He kisses my forehead, nose and then my mouth, whispering "thank you for being willing to talk to me about this.....and I hope I will not bring you any discomfort when we do have real intercourse".

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, John....you are not an arse" and I tug on his pants "now, you better get out of those and let me clean you up".

He looks concerned "but I think my undergarments are quite a mess.....it is a bit unpleasant and embarrassing, really".

I cut him off "shhh....John.....it's fine, it is only you and I'm a nurse......we can rinse the underpants out and hang them to dry, it is so warm they will dry soon and your trousers can hang too".

"And leave me naked from the waist down while they dry?" and he looks worried.

I stand up and pull off my skirt "there.....I'm in my underwear too......feel better?" and I reach for his hand "come on......I'll give you a blanket to cover you with if you are worried".

His eyes roam over my body and he swallows hard, muttering "I think you are trying to kill me, Beth".

"I would never do such a thing, I'm just trying to get you clean and comfortable".

Taking my hand, he gets up and we pick up the scattered clothes, folding it nicer over the couch and the arm chair. He pulls me into his arms and we share another tender kiss. I lead him down the hall to my bedroom and the big bed "now sit....I'll go get some water and a soft cloth, be right back".

I go in the kitchen and find a bowl, filling it with water from the big container and grab a linen cloth on the way back. It is such a hot day, that is actually feels nice to just be wearing next to nothing. 

John is still standing next to my bed, kind of frozen when I return "something wrong?".

He snaps out of it "uhm no.....just..." and he gestures "just feel nervous".

I put the stuff in my hand down on the night stand and walk up to him, embracing him and our lips find each other again "don't be...it's just me....what are you afraid of exactly?".

Nuzzling my bare neck with his nose, he inhales my scent "mmmm.......getting aroused again, embarrassing myself in front of you.....".

"Don't be silly......you wont and it is your body's natural reaction to things.....we are suppose to feel like that towards one another".

"I suppose you are right" and he kisses me again "god, I love you.......".

"I love you too, John.......now off with them, please" and I reach for the front of his pants.

He jumps when I touch his lower stomach and move away "I'll do it" and he takes his pants and underwear of with trembling fingers, steeping out of them and his shoes, looking very vulnerable, only wearing his socks and open, white shirt. He is so beautiful. 

Blushing he looks away, but I step up to him, leaning up to kiss him "you look so handsome....don't feel ashamed...." and I push on his shoulders "sit down on the bed for me" and he does as he is told. I turn and put the bowl on the floor and kneel by his legs, dipping the cloth in the water and then finally allowing myself to really look at the most private part of him. He is big and thick, with dark, coarse hair surrounding his manhood. A few remnants of his release is splattered over his skin. 

I touch his thigh, feeling him tense up and he sighs when the wet rag touching his sensitive skin and he can't help but moan "ughhh.....".

"Too cold?".

It is a deep grunt "ohhh no.....feels good" and he hisses when I gently take him in my hand to wipe the underside and his sack. He starts to go hard and I just stare in fascination, I have never seen that before and it fills me with a raging desire.

He tries to pull away, muttering "this is was I was concerned about" and he attempts to move my finger, but I just look up at him "please, John.....it's ok.....does it hurt?".

"Oh god no.......it just feels good, almost too good" and he groans when I wrap my hand around him and he can't help but push into my fist as he goes fully hard. His skin is silky soft, yet underneath he is rigid and I can feel his veins pulsing under my palm.

I stare at his arousal and then move my hand a little back and forth, which causes a deep moan to rip from his throat. I assume he likes that, so I do it again, this time using a couple of fingers to play with the loose skin at the very end, which reveals the glistening head of his penis, red and aroused, a pearly drop of fluid forming at the very tip. 

John grabs my neck when I do that, closing his eyes and groans as his other hand fists the blanket. He whimpers "ohhh, Beth....please.....".

"What do you need, John?" and I move a little faster, noticing more fluid leaking from him, trickling down his shaft, making it slicker. 

His breath is coming in short huffs and I reach out and touch his sack with my other hand, feeling it tightening and another low moan comes from him. His hand goes to my fingers and he pulls away "ughh, you gotta stop.....please......I'm about to......".

"It's okay.......".

"I..I want to touch you too.....please" and he looks at me when I slow down "may I?".

I lean up and he yanks me into his arms and he kisses me with passion, his tongue chasing mine. We finally break for oxygen and I smile at him "I guess that would only be fair, wouldn't it?".

"I would think so, love".

Standing up, I move the blanket to the side on the bed, patting the sheet "we should get more comfortable then". 

He moves the blanket out of the way from under him and pulls me back between his legs. He caresses my stomach and thighs, leaning in to kiss my stomach and then tugging on my lacey top "take this off, please?". I nod and pull it over my head and I hear his sharp intake of breath as my breasts are exposed to him. He reaches up with shaking hands to touch them with his fingers and I kiss him and moan when he gets brave and cups each in his palms.

"Ohhh, John.....that feels nice".

"So beautiful and soft...." and he follows with his mouth, kissing each orb and then sucking on a nipple, making wetness pool between my thighs. He moves his mouth and then trace the nipple with his thumb, watching as it peaks and I begin to throb. "What does it feel like?".

"It feels nice.....sensual and it creates interesting sensations other places when you do that.......oh god" and I fist his hair as he repeats it.

"Where?" and he looks at me curiously.

"Here" and I take his hand and place it on my mound. 

His fingers play with my underwear for a moment and then he looks at me "take these off too?".

I kiss him "only if you take your shirt all the way off and your socks".

"Deal" and he quickly shrugs it off along with his socks, tossing it over the chair in the corner, leaving him as bare as the day he was born. He is gorgeous, masculine and strong. Sparse, dark hair covers his chest, and below his belly button down to his hard cock, standing proudly, looking achingly hard. He takes hold of my underwear and slides them off. He touches my thighs and looks at the patch of hair covering my sex.

John moves in on the bed, holding out his hand "come here, darling...." and I climb into bed with him where he proceeds to pull me into his arms, our bodies finally meeting skin to skin.

The sensation is almost too much, he feels warm and inviting as we embrace, laying on our sides, so we really can see each other. 

He kisses me like he is drowning and looks at me, running his hand down my side, resting it on my hip "ca...can I touch you?".

I bite my lower lip "sure, but you might find it repulsive......I'm pretty wet".

"I'm sure it wont be any more repulsive than you wiping my mess earlier" and he gently coaxes my legs apart as I roll onto my back. I remove the hairclip from my hair, so I can be comfortable, placing it on the night stand.

He lays next to me, mumbling "you are so beautiful" and he looks down so he can see where his hand is going. He traces my inner thigh and then runs his fingers through my curly hair and then finally down further, making the first contact with my lips. He looks surprised with the slickness he finds and I whimper, desperately wanting more contact.

"John...please....".

He explores with his fingers, alternating watching what he is doing and my face, to see my reaction. I draw up my legs, opening myself to him and he feels a surge of pure lust hit him square in the gut with the visual of me naked before him and his fingers touching me so intimately. He leans over to kiss me with force and I feel his hard erection pressing against my thigh, which turns wet from his excitement.

I moan, urging him on. He croaks "what do you need? Show me.....".

My hand find his and I grab a couple of his fingers, guiding them down further, petting my entrance and then back up, leading his index finger to where I so desperately want it. I buck against him when he finally touches my clit and he lets out an aroused groan "is this it?".

Nodding, I arch into him as he rubs the sensitive pearl, making it swell even more "ohhhhh yes, John....more......ohhhh" and I encourage his fingers south again, pushing them into me "please......want your fingers inside of me".

He is so aroused by the sounds and feelings we are both experiencing for the first time together "sure? I don't want to hurt you, love....". He watches me closely as he slowly enters me with his index finger, squeezing his eyes shut when he feels me clench around it. A strangled groan rips from he throat "ughhhh".

I whimper "please.....move.....ohhhhhhhhh, more......faster" and it turns into a sob when he pushes deeper and then rotates his hand, so his thumb can touch my clit. I'm so close and when he inserts another finger and rubs faster, the damn breaks. He covers my mouth with his, both of us moaning in pleasure as I convulse and contract around his fingers. 

Seeing and feeling me climax is too much for him and he comes, rubbing himself against my thigh and then releasing, pulsing white streaks over my warm skin. His hot breath is in the crook of my neck "Beth......oh god.....ohhhhhhhh".

We ride out the last spasms of orgasm and we both lay panting, trying to come down from the high we just experienced. He kisses me and then looks down, realizing his semen is on my stomach and thigh. He gets a mortified look on his face, stammering "so..sorry......that is so humiliating......I...I" and he turns his head in shame.

I reach for his face, making him look at me and I kiss him "relax, John.....I'm not offended, it was really arousing....all of it".

He searches my face to make sure I am being truthful and when he realizes that I am, he returns the kiss, deepening it, chasing my tongue back in my mouth with his.

We just lay on the bed for a bit, snuggling close and him caressing my naked skin, whispering sweet words in my ear. We kiss again and then he finally gets out of bed, saying softly "stay". He goes to find the bowl, bringing it back and proceeds to wipe me clean in the most loving way. He crawls back in bed when he is done and pulls me close, reaching for the blanket, covering us both and before we realize it, we are fast asleep in my bed, holding each other. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

I slowly wake up, feeling warm and relaxed. I become aware of the body next to me, his arm is wrapped around my torso and he is slightly snoring. I turn a little and pop up on one elbow to look at him. 

John is on his side, his head in sort of an awkward potion which makes him snore a little. He looks gorgeous, he broad, hairy chest is exposed and his manly arm is draped around my midsection. The blanket is covering him below his belly button, but I know we are both still naked. The feelings of what we shared earlier today come flooding back and I clench my legs together, it sure felt so, so good.

Touching his hair, I run my hand over his sideburn and then down to touch his cheek. He mumbles and I bend down to kiss his nose and then carefully shimmer out from his embrace. He grunts and rolls to his back, pulling the blanket up and continues to sleep. Standing naked in my room, I reach for my night robe, hanging on a hook, wrapping it around me and then picking up John's dirty underwear, carrying it in the washroom along with the bowl and the rag. I quickly wash it in the basin there, wringing it out and then putting it up to dry along with my own.

Walking in the kitchen, I put some smoked meat, some cheese and bread out on the table. I go looking in the cold storage to find some pressed apple juice and then walk back in my bedroom. I sit down on the bed, leaning up to kiss him "John.....are you hungry, love? I put some food out for us".

"Mmmmm...." and he reaches for my arm, surprising me when he grabs me around my torso, pulling me on top of him.

"John! What are you doing?" and I giggle as his hands tickles my midsection. He planned that out, because when I lower my head, he cups my face and puts his lips to mine in a hungry kiss. I give into it, feeling his warm, velvety tongue wrap around mine. His hands are on my back, only the blanket between us and he moves his palms up my legs and squeezes my rear.

He open his eyes, his sparkling blue ones looking at me with love and a little mischief "sorry.....I think we fell asleep after we....." and a blush creeps up on his cheeks "after we....well, you know....".

I touch my nose to his "I know......it was very nice...." and we kiss again.

"Mmmmm, yes it was......and yes, I guess I could eat something, I did come here for a lunch invitation if I recall" and he smirks.

"Yes you did, so let me make good on that promise...." and I wiggle free, standing up, giving him a hand. He looks at me for a second, fighting an internal battle and I shake my head "don't be shy now......I already saw all of you.....come on....".

He sighs and then throws the blanket to the side so he can get out of bed. I can't help but look at him again, I can't get enough, he is beautiful. His dark, manly hair stands in stark contrast to his pale skin. He is semi hard again and seeing his manhood sends jolts of hot desire through me. I swallow hard. I want him!

I walk over to him and we embrace, my thin night robe the only thing between us. Our lips meet again in a heated kiss. We both moan and I map his entire naked back with my hands, finding his skin smooth and warm. I cup his rear end and he groans into my mouth and I feel him go all the way hard, rutting against me. We are both breathless when we break and he looks at me with lust and desire, almost begging "please......we gotta stop.....or we wont make it out of here today and you might not keep your virtue........" and he dives in for another hungry kiss.

"Mmmmm... I think that went out the window earlier........." and I lick his lower lip "want to go eat and then maybe go see how Daniel is doing?".

Resting his forehead against mine, he sighs "that sounds like a plan........god, I love you, Beth".

"I love you too, John......" and I pinch his naked rear "now be a good man and get dressed....your underpants are drying.....with the breeze they should be dry before we leave".

"Ouch!" and he smirks "you better get dressed too or I can't concentrate on eating".

"Ohh I will" and I wiggle out of his embrace, casually taking my robe off and go looking for clothes to wear.

He lets out a strangled sound "wicked woman" and he reaches for his pants and socks.

I look over my shoulder "what?".

"Nothing.....nothing at all" and he gets semi dressed, leaving the room to find his shirt and vest. I pull on new underwear and a top, finding a looser corset to wear and then a pretty casual dress. I reach for my brush, running it through my hair a few times and then quickly braiding it in a couple of braids and pinning it up with a few hair pins. I look in the mirror, seeing John standing in the doorway and it makes me blush. He comes up, very gently wrapping his arms around me and kissing my neck, looking at us both in the mirror "what, love? Don't blush......you are just beautiful, that's all".

"Thank you" and I take his hand, leading him to the kitchen and motion for him to sit. We enjoy a late lunch, quietly talking. He eats hungrily and I can't help but smile "hungry, John?".

He nods, wiping his mouth with the napkin "yes, famished....." and he turns a little pink "I guess it made me hungry...:" and he looks down.

"What did?" and I look at him.

"The...the....well, you know".

I reach for his hand and smile at him "the sex?".

He nods.

"Stop blushing.....nothing to be ashamed of......I think we both had a good time.......".

"We did.......it was.....it was very desirable and nice......you're nice......all of you" and he leans over the table to kiss me, breaking into a smirk when our lips part.

I laugh "you are lovely too, John.....very lovely......".

"Did you mean it?" and he wrinkles his forehead.

"Mean what?", I'm confused.

"That you would marry me?" and he drops to his knees by my chair, grasping my hands.

I cup his face, his sideburn scratching my fingers "of course I did......are you having second thoughts?".

"Oh dear lord, no.....not even for a second, love......nothing I would like more than to have you as my wife" and he leans up to give me a tender kiss "I love you, Beth".

"I love you too, John".

We embrace again and he gets off his knees "should we go then?".

"We should, but let me put the food away, don't want some dreadful rodent thinking it would make a nice supper for him and his extended family". I pack the items away quickly while John goes to find his underpants. He comes back in and I look up "all dry?".

He comes over to wrap me in his arms "yeah, thank you......feels much better" and he kisses me.

"I'm sure and you are welcome".

We get ready to leave, I reach for my medicine bag, which John promptly takes from me, he places his hat on top of his head and offers me his arm. We exit my house, sending each other happy little smiles. He is almost glowing.

Making it down the street, we get to the middle of town with the shops. The weather is still hot and there are lots of people out. John nods to several of them and I see some give us a raised eyebrow as we pass, a few whispering among themselves. I could care less.

He leads me to the elaborated window of the goldsmith in town, the display offering an array of rings, brooches and necklaces. I look at him "what are we doing here, John?".

"I should buy you a proper engagement ring or I will never hear the end of it from my mother and sister" and he opens the door.

I start to protest, but don't want to cause a scene, so I turn when a gentleman comes out from the back, breaking into a smile when he sees us "ahhhh, what a pleasure, Mr. Thornton......nice to see you" and they shake hands as John removes his hat. He gestures "pleasure is all mine Mr. Dawson.....please meet Miss Beth Green....".

Mr. Dawson takes my hand "a delight to meet you, Miss.....we are glad to have your entire family here in Milton".

"Thank you" and I shake his hand.

He turns back to John "what can I do for you today? I assume your mother liked her brooch for her birthday?".

John nods "she did.....was a bit embarrassed that I spend that kind of money to be honest, but I told her she deserved it" and he turns to me "Mr. Dawson and I went to school together, we go way back.......he was there when my father passed away" and the two of them exchange a knowing look.

I smile at Mr. Dawson "thank you for being his friend".

He looks surprised and then at John "she is fast, isn't she?" and then he turns to me "how did you know that is what he meant?".

"Because I know John would not share such heartache with most people" and I pat John's arm.

John clears his throat and gives me a loving look "no I wouldn't" and then he looks at Mr. Dawson "yes she is quick as a whip and that is why we are here" and he looks at me again, giving me a smile "I'm here to purchase a proper engagement ring for her.....Miss Beth has agreed to become my wife".

Mr. Dawson claps his hands "ohhh how splendid......congratulations, John" and he extends his hand again.

"Thank you, Sam.......I'm a lucky man" and he looks at me again.

"You are indeed" and Mr. Dawson shakes my hand again "and you are a lucky lady......John is one of the best blokes I know and he deserves to be happy.....it is about time".

John warns him "now Sam......".

"I know, I know.......don't want to recall the heartache.......so what do you have in mind, John?" and he gestures towards the glass display cases in the back "come have a look and see if anything strike you fancy, if not, I can custom make something".

John motions for me "it is up to Miss Beth......I don't care, but I doubt she would like something like Miss Fanny, her ring could take out your eye".

Mr. Dawson chuckles "indeed, but your sister has always liked the idea of the bigger the better".

"Aint that the truth" and John pulls out a cushion bench "now, love.....see if there is something you like......." and he catches the look I'm giving him "and I know you feel you don't need a ring, but just humor me if nothing else, my mother would never let me live it down if I didn't get you one".

I sigh "I know, John......I just don't want you to spend the money.....".

"I want to, love......".

Sitting down, I look at the rings in the case, there sure is one for almost any taste.

Mr. Dawson speaks to me "see anything you like, Miss?".

"I don't know......it needs to be a no fuss kind of a thing, I am a nurse and use my hands a lot and John is right, Fanny's ring is very nice, but not for my taste and lifestyle".

John leans over the case too and points "how about that one?".

The goldsmith pulls out a beautiful ring, it is in gold and hand engraved with a delicate floral pattern and then tiny, cabochon red stones set into the band "I made it the other day.....the stones are rubies and they came all the way from India".

I very carefully take it from his hand "it's beautiful, but I'm sure pricey".

"I'm not concerned about that, Beth...." and John puts his hand on top of mine "try it on, love....".

My fingers are trembling as he helps slip the delicate ring on my finger and I hold out my hand "well, what do you think?".

"Doesn't matter what I think, darling......the real question is, do you like it?".

I look at Mr. Dawson and then at John, blushing a little and breaking into a grin "yes, I do, John....it is very pretty and it feels comfortable".

"We'll take it then, Sam" and he can't help himself, leaning down to kiss me, right in the store "I'm so pleased you love it, it is very much like something you would wear".

Sam smiles "wonderful.....want me to wrap it up?".

John shakes his head "no thank you.....she should wear it.....is that alright, my love?".

"Yes, of course" and I look at my hand again and then at John "thank you, it is so, so lovely".

"You don't need to thank me.......it is my gift to you" and he turns to Mr. Dawson "please send me the bill and I will have Higgins take you some money straight away" and he extends his hand "thank you, my friend".

"Thank you, John and congratulations to you both, I'm so happy for you" and he winks "do keep me in mind for wedding rings".

I shake his hand "oh we will, Mr. Dawson, thank you for your kindness" and we leave the store.

Outside, John extends his arm to me again, then looks at my finger, breaking into a smile "it suits you".

"You think so?" and I admirer the shiny band on my finger.

"Yes, very much so" and he grins before we keep walking. 

We make it to the poorer part of town, down the steps in the dark alley, into the small square and then over to the tiny shack of a house. John knocks a few times. We hear tiny footsteps and the door opens a crack, then gets closed again and the footsteps disappear. John knocks again.

Bigger footsteps and the door opens again, just a crack, but then all the way, Bessie's face coming into view with a small smile "Mr. Thornton, Miss Beth.......what a surprise.....please come in".

John waits for me to enter and then follows, taking his hat off. I hug Bessie "we came to check on Daniel, how is he?".

She gestures "sorry about the door, the other kids didn't know who you were, my apologies.........".

"It's fine" and I look around "how is Daniel?".

"He is alright, I guess, but in a lot of pain.....he finally fell asleep again, after I changed his bandages........the burn looks ok".

John has quietly walked over to the bed in the corner and is watching Daniel sleep. He gets a soft expression on his face "he looks peaceful now".

Bessie nods "he does, thank goodness......he cried and whimpered a lot earlier, I felt so bad for him".

I walk over there too and watch him, my heart aching. I turn to Bessie "how are you feeling? Do you need anything?".

"I'm fine......it is just worrisome he is in so much pain, I hate to see him like that, you know and it is hard with his siblings here, they are noisy......Mary took them out the back for a bit".

Patting her arm, I give her a sympathetic look "I know, I'm sorry...it might be like this for a few days with the pain". I think for a minute "you know....why don't we bring Daniel over to my house for a few days, he can rest in quiet...".

Bessie shakes her head "ohh no, Miss Beth......we certainly don't want to bother or intrude.....my father can maybe bring him to work tomorrow and he can rest in the kitchen, it is quieter there" and she looks at John "if that is ok, Mr.Thornton?".

John smiles at her "of course it is fine, but I tell you what.." and he looks at me for a second "I'll send your dad with the carriage this afternoon and bring Daniel back, he can rest in the room next to my office, spend the night".

I look at Bessie "I'll stay with him, so you can get some proper rest, you can come tomorrow and check on him".

"Are you sure? We don't want to bother you".

"Yes, we are sure, Bessie.....John wouldn't have offered if he didn't mean it and I wouldn't either" and I smile at John, which he returns.

She hugs me "thank you, thank you......I am a bit worn out to be honest".

Hugging her back "you are welcome, I'll take good care of him".

"Oh I know you will" and she looks at John "thank you, Mr.Thornton, that is really kind of you".

"The least I can do.....I owe your father a lot more....." and he looks around a bit, then at Bessie "please don't take offense, but how do you all sleep in this house?".

"Well, Mary and I and the kids sleep in the bed with one on the floor on a mat by the wall over there" and she points to the far end, behind the bed. "My father...." and she looks down, taking a breath "sleeps by the fireplace on sack stuffed with straw".

John sounds alarmed "what?".

"Well, there isn't much room here and even less so after he took in Daniel and his two siblings".

"I'm sorry" and I see the pain in John's eyes as it sinks in.

Bessie gestures "oh don't be, that's just our lives, we at least have a roof over our head and enough to eat, that is more than some......".

I look at her "how do you do it?".

"What?".

"Remain so positive when things are so bad?".

She laughs "it isn't that bad........and father always reminds us to be grateful for what we have, not what we wished we had".

John pipes in "he is a wise man, your father".

Nodding, she smiles "I know......".

I look at her "you have more strength that most" and I glance at John, seeing him nod "we wont keep you anymore, but the carriage will come for Daniel in a bit and then you promise me, you will get some rest".

Touching her arm with my hand, she looks down and then her eyes go big, seeing the ring on my finger. Bessie looks at me "is that what I think it is?" and she tries to get a confirmation from John, who breaks into a real grin. She hugs me "ohhh my goodness, congratulations! I'm so happy for you.....for both of you" and she shakes John's hand "so when is the wedding?".

John clears his throat "we don't know yet, it just happened, our folks don't even know yet......but hopefully soon".

"That's wonderful" and Bessie looks genuine happy for us both and we bid her farewell.

I take John's arm "I gather we are walking to Marlborough Mills next?".

"Yes, if you don't mind?".

"Not at all".

We walk in quiet for a little bit, I can tell John is in deep thought, then he finally breaks his silence "you know.....that is just so sad about Higgins and his family, the way they have to live".

"I know, John, but as we talked about before......he likely can't afford anything bigger, even though you pay him fairly".

"You are probably right, but....." and he pauses for a minute "there is a building next to the communal kitchen, it is pretty overgrown at the moment, but I think there might be at least two decent rooms and a kitchen plus a front room with a fireplace.......I haven't been in there in ages. I think it was built for the caretaker of the mill a long time ago and then it just never got used again, sort of forgotten".

"And?".

"I'll tell Higgins he can stay there.......free of charge......it is not being used".

"Oh John, that would be wonderful and the kids can go outside and play on the patch of grass.......does Higgins know about it?".

"I doubt it, it is so overgrown and sort of hidden, so unless you seek it out, you wouldn't really pay much attention".

"It would be better than what they have now and he wouldn't have to spend money to rent something".

He nods and we walk in silence a bit longer, then he looks at me "should we tell my mother about our engagement? When will your folks be back?".

"Not until late tomorrow evening I believe and yes, whatever you think is best with your mother.......will she be pleased?".

"She bloody better be......because I am" and he stops, looks around and then pulls me into an ally to kiss me deeply.

I give into it, but when we break, I giggle "John, we are in public.....".

"I don't really care" and he smirks, offering his arm again and we walk the rest of the way to the mill. Entering the court yard, he leads me to the house and we enter, him calling out "Mother?".

"In here, John....in the parlor" and we follow the sound, after John puts his hat on the table in the entry. He is still holding onto my arm. Mrs. Thornton is sitting in an overstuffed chair, doing some needlework. She looks up "oh there you are........nobody knew where you went" and she smiles at me "Miss Elizabeth, nice to see you".

"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Thornton" and I make a motion to move my arm from John's, but he puts his other hand over mine.

Mrs. Thornton notices and then gestures for us to sit, which we do and then she lifts an eyebrow "is there something you wish to tell me, John?" and the very corner of her mouth curves up a little.

"Yes" and he clears his throat, grasping my hand with his and looks straight at his mother "Miss Eliz.....Miss Beth and I are getting married........we are engaged.....I went to lunch at her home today and asked her and she has agreed to become my wife".

Silence.

I can feel John's trembling hand in mine. Mrs. Thornton blinks a couple of times and the words sink in, she puts her needlework down and stands up, which makes us both rise too and she comes over to hug her son "ohhh John.....congratulations......I'm very pleased indeed".

He lets go of my hand to fully embrace his mother "thank you.....it means a lot, I didn't know how you would feel about it".

"I'm very happy for you.....for both of you........that is all I really wanted, John, for you to be happy and I can tell Miss Elizabeth makes you happy".

"More than anything else in this world" and he lets go of his mother.

Mrs. Thornton steps over, looks me in the eyes and embraces me "congratulations, my dear.....and welcome to the family.....I'm really pleased indeed and I hope your folks are too".

"Thank you, Mrs. Thornton" and we break, and she goes to sit back down as I continue "well, my folks are actually out of town, so they don't know".

She looks at John, mortified "you didn't ask her father? What is wrong with you?".

John stammers a bit "I.....well....I...".

She is upset "John!".

I reach for John's hand, which he reluctantly takes and I lift my hand, saying softly "it's ok, Mrs. Thornton......I guess my father told John at the Slickson's dinner, that he would be more than happy to have him as his son in law, they wont be offended".

Mrs. Thornton softens "he did? That is a bit unusual, but I guess he just felt like speaking his mind.......which I guess is not a bad thing sometimes" and she makes a dismissive gesture, then looks at us "so when is the wedding?".

John looks at me and then back at his mother "we don't know, but hopefully soon.....".

"We will of course have to have an engagement dinner and then I will talk to Miss Elizabeth's parents about the wedding dinner".

"Mother, do we really....?".

"Yes, we do, John, no ifs or buts about it......you own Marlborough Mill's for heavens sake....".

I squeeze John's hand "it will be fine, John....." and he nods, knowing he can't argue about it.

Mrs. Thornton smiles "good man.......already realizing when he has to just listen to his woman.....and I hope you will buy her a proper engagement ring".

"I already did" and he holds my hand up. His mother approves and we spend a little longer talking to her about the upcoming plans and John tells her about Higgins, about leting him live on the property, she doesn't object.

We rush out to get the room ready for Daniel, setting up an extra bed and convincing Higgins it is ok for me to watch Danile and no trouble at all. He delights in John's announcement that we are getting married and he can't hide his tears when John shows him the overgrown building and tells him the plans for that. Higgins breaks all protocol and hugs John and I swear I see tears in John's eyes as they break apart.

Daniel arrives and I feed him supper, carefully changing his bandages again while John holds him on his lap. John reads to him until he is asleep and then reluctantly kisses me goodnight, going to his own bed chamber to keep up decorum. I read a bit longer before climbing into bed, blowing out the candle and soon fall asleep, exhausted from a very emotional, but good day.

The next day:

I wake up when John kneels by my bed, kissing me lightly "Beth, darling".

"Mmmmmm?".

"Want to get up for breakfast, I brought you some".

I yawn and open my eyes, seeing John's bright blue ones staring at me with so much love. I smile and take his hand as he helps me up, swinging my legs out "morning".

"Morning, love....did you sleep good?".

"Yeah I did" and I peak at Daniel's bed.

John says quietly "he is still asleep".

I nod.

"Come in my office and eat, we'll leave the door open so he can hear us" and he takes my hand, pulling me up and into his arms. He kisses me lightly "I missed you".

"I missed you too, John".

We sit in his office eating the eggs, bread and bacon he brought out along with some fresh juice and tea. We talk quietly until Daniel calls out.

I got to tend to him, while John carries stuff back in the house. I carefully apply come more creme to his arm and then Bessie stops by to bring him over in the communal kitchen to feed him breakfast and prep for lunch. She thanks me profusely before they leave and I get a hug from Daniel. I tidy up the room a bit, make the beds and then walk back towards John's office, I heard him come back in a few minutes earlier.

He is behind his desk, just wearing his white shirt, the sleeves rolled up a bit and the collar open. It is another warm day. He is carefully entering in numbers in the book, wrinkling his forehead in concentration and I stand watching for a few minutes. He senses it and looks up, smiling "hey, are you spying on me?". I walk over, but he stops me "close the door please".

I do and then make it to his desk, casually sitting on the corner and I lean down to kiss him "no, not spying, just admiring how handsome you are".

John snorts, but kisses me back.

His last words triggers a memory and I look at him with curiosity when we break "can I ask you something?".

"Anything you want, darling".

"The other night at the ball......when you lead me down the hall...".

He nods.

"What did you see behind the one door you opened before you found the room where we kissed?".

It must have been something, because his face displays an array of emotions and he avoids my eyes and clears his throat "ehem......it was....I....".

I move down, into his lap and trace his chin with my finger, our eyes locking and I say softly "you can tell me anything....I hope you know that".

He shifts under me and a faint blush creeps up on his cheeks "I know....it is just...uhmm....I don't know...." and he gets a determined look on his face and he looks me in the eyes "it was Mr. Ferdinand".

"Okay......so he was in there, what is the fuss about and why are you blushing, John?".

"Well, Alexis Latimer was in there too......".

My eyes go big "oh no, were they having words?".

He looks funny "uhm...not exactly........".

I put my hand over my mouth "where they doing the deed?".

Shaking his head, he croaks "I wouldn't say that exactly either.....".

"Oh John, for heavens sake, just spit it out!".

He shifts again and if I am not mistaken, I feel his growing arousal against my rear end. He can't look at me, but gestures "she was on her knees, his pants were down and she was .......well....her mouth was on his......and he was fighting to keep quiet".

Realization dawns on me and I lift his chin "ohhh.....she was stimulating him orally? Alexis.....the oh so proper lady of the house of Latimer".

John smiles at my last sentence "yeah....".

"Why are you blushing about it?".

"I...." and he shifts again, rubbing his hardness against my behind "I...it just turns me on....I just...." and he looks at me as I stand up, pushing his heavy desk out a little and lean down to kiss him passionately. He returns my kiss, his tongue chasing mine and then his voice trembles as I kneel before him, quickly undoing his trousers "wh..what are you doing?".

"You said it turned you on, so lets try it....." and I manage to get his pants open and I quickly put my hand in his underpants, freeing his straining erection. 

"Beth....I.....we are in my office...." and he moans when I wrap my hand around him and pump a few times. He dares to look down and grunts when I bend down, sticking my tongue out to kiss the very tip of his penis "ughhh". His hips about surge off the chair in his eagerness to have my mouth on him and he sobs when I experimentally push the foreskin all the way back with my tongue and then close my mouth around his sensitive head "oh god".

I taste the saltiness of him, as he leaks precum on my tongue and instead of being repulsed, it just turns me on. I lick quickly over his slit and he groans above me, placing one hand on my head, wanting to tangle his fingers in my hair "ohhh Beth.....more please.......ughhhh".

Opening my lips more, I take him deeper into my wet mouth, closing tightly around him and hollowing my cheeks, licking and sucking. He is a complete mess and when I pump the remaining part of his shaft with one hand and then carefully touch his testicles with my other, he unravels. He lets out a strangled warning "Beth....I can't....I'm gonna.....oh god...." and he comes, his hot released spurting into my mouth and I swallow it all, feeling him pulse and throb in pure pleasure.

I continue to lick him until he lets out a satisfied sigh, slumping back in the chair and slowly going soft. I tenderly remove my mouth from him, tugging him back in his pants and he yanks me into his arms and giving me a deep kiss, grunting when he tastes himself on my tongue. We kiss with passion and his hand travels up my legs and is about to go under my skirt when the outer door creeks open. 

We reluctantly separate and quickly smooth our clothes out and he sits down, pulling the desk back in place, giving me a sly grin before there is a knock on the door and Higgins' voice booms through "Master?".


	8. Chapter 8

John opens the door "yes, Higgins?".

"Sorry Master, don't want to disturb you and Miss Beth...".

"It's alright......what is going on?".

"I need to ask, is it alright to pull up all the plants in front of the house or do you need them saved?".

John shakes his head "no, not at all......it is pretty much your domain now, Higgins, so do whatever you want.......need a hand?".

"It's ok, Master, but thank you.....you might get dirty".

"Well, last I checked, a little dirt never killed anyone" and John turns to me, rolling up his sleeves "I'll be back".

I nod and he leans over to kiss me again, in front of Higgins, who looks away, a bit embarrassed that John has no shame about showing me affection. I giggle and grab onto his shoulder as I blush and lower my head.

John just grins and Higgins shakes his head "someone is in love" and they leave.

I stand in the office, just processing what happened and how pleasurable it was to do that to John and see him come undone. I walk back to the bedroom, opening the window and then walk outside, to the back and the little house hidden behind the buildings. It is overgrown, but Higgins, John and a couple of other men are busy getting rid of all the weeds, throwing them in a big pile. 

The door is open and I walk in, finding Bessie inside, sweeping the floor, a bucket and a rag sitting on the dirty counter in the kitchen area. She looks up and smiles "Miss Beth, thank you so much for watching Daniel, it was really kind of you".

"I was happy to......he is a good boy....... how is he?".

"He's fine, resting in the kitchen with Mary while she makes lunch". She gestures "isn't this wonderful? That is so kind of Mr. Thornton....this will change our lives for the better".

"I'm glad......can I help you?" and I point to the bucket.

"Oh no, don't want you to get all dirty".

"It will be fine" and I reach for the bucket and start to wipe the counter down with the rag, cleaning all the dirt and dust away. I move to the other rooms, wiping window and everything else. It will be nice, they will have a couple of bedroom, a kitchen with room to eat and sit at the fireplace at the other end. It is not a mansion, but a lot cleaner and bigger than what they have now.

We work for an hour to get it all clean and then we walk over to the kitchen along with John and Higgins to eat lunch. Everyone is sweating from working hard in the hot weather. John reaches for my hand, lifting it up with his to kiss my knuckles and gives me a smile "you alright?".

"Yes, great.......we got the rooms cleaned out, so maybe they can move in later today or tomorrow". We slow down a bit, so I can talk to him in private, saying quietly "we need to get at least Higgins a bed or something....they don't have much".

John nods "I know.....I'm sure we can find a spare in our house" and he rolls his eyes "we don't use half the rooms in it anyway or the furniture".

"That would be kind of you" and I reach up to touch his chin, stopping midway to the kitchen. 

He holds my hand to his face, turning it so he can kiss it and then looks at me, his love for me evident in his sparkling eyes "I love you! You really have made me a better man and I don't deserve you".

I blush, lowering my eyes, but smile "I don't deserve you either, John, so I guess we are even?".

Chuckling, he leans up to brush his lips against mine "I guess so, love". I return the kiss and then move so we can keep walking, but he gently tugs on my hand "can we talk........." and he looks nervous.

"Of course.....something wrong?" and I lift an eyebrow as he leads me into their garden and over to a bench.

We sit down and he shakes his head "no, no........not at all, I just want to talk to you about your expectations about the wedding and do you want me to start looking for a house somewhere else in Milton?".

I look at him "I don't really have any expectations, but I gather our folks might have something to say about that".

"Yeah, my mother already did, didn't she?" and he rolls his eyes.

I pat his knee "and it is perfectly alright.......we can have some sort of social reception after the wedding, to satisfy her and probably my parents, I'm sure they would want something as well....." and I smirk at him "I doubt the two of us will care, will we? We would rather leave to have our own private time.....".

A muffled grunt escapes his lips "ugh...lets not talk about consummating our marriage" and he shifts on the bench.

"Why?" and I lean closer, tracing his chin with my finger.

"Because it bloody turns me on, darling" and he croaks in my ear "as much as I love touching you and being close to you, I can't wait to experience that with you....to have real intercourse......but I am also utterly terrified about it too".

I look at our intertwined hands "why are you scared? It is a natural thing........we are suppose to have these sexual feelings for each other and I can't wait either, John.....to feel you inside of me.......are you saying we should wait to have real intercourse until we are married?"

"I guess so....yes....if you think that is ok.....I just want it to be special and I'm scared of hurting you.......you know, I have heard so much talk about wedding nights and how you just have to do it, despite her tears and maybe blood.....I would never want to do that to you, ever.......".

Our eyes meet and I see his genuine concern "you really are worried, aren't you?".

He nods, saying quietly "I think about it a lot and it makes me cringe, it really does.....".

I rub my thumb over his knuckles, touching his arm with my other hand "that's very sweet, John, but I think it will be alright and I like the idea of us waiting, it will make that very special and something we can look forward to.....so when you have heard men talk, to they even mention that women can find it very enjoyable too and even reach climax?".

"No, not really, just that is feels so good for men and after women bear children, it might not be that great.......things are different...." and he looks embarrassed.

I smile "well, pushing a baby out of there, does stretch things, but it is muscles, so you can exercise that and it helps. My mother tries to teach her patients to squeeze down there often, to prevent problems and so forth". I lean over to kiss him, licking his lower lip, saying quietly, my lips brushing his ear "I loved your fingers inside of me, so I can only imagine that your penis will feel even better".

He groans "okay......bloody stop or it will be embarrassing" and he looks at me pleadingly "god you turn me on, love....".

"And I really enjoyed having you in my mouth this morning too....." and I purr in his ear.

"Beth" and he captures my lips in a hungry kiss, our tongue tangling around each other and we continue to devour each other until we have to come up for air.

He rests his forehead against mine, pleading "please don't talk about it......it...it was so pleasurable" and he kisses me again "now about me needing to buy a house for us?".

"Do you have to, what room is there in the house? Where exactly is your mother staying?".

"She has the one side, with her room, a washroom and a private sitting area. Then there is the kitchen, the two formal living areas and the dining room and then the stairs upstairs, we never use it up there. I have my living quarters on the other side, with my room, washroom and a rather large library/sitting room with a fireplace".

"Can we just stay in your living area or what do you think?" and I look at him.

"We could, there is enough room for sure......but I don't want you to feel awkward with my mother, but I think eventually........" and he pauses, then looks at me, with hope in his eyes "when we start having children, maybe I can purchase a small home for mother close to Fanny and we can take over the entire house".

"You want children, huh?".

He looks panicked "well yeah, don't you? I mean....I...I".

I grin "it's alright, John, I'm teasing you and yes I want children too" and I smirk "I actually think it might be unavoidable once we start having real intercourse".

Kissing me again, he nuzzles my neck "oh don't do that, Beth......I about had a heart attack.....and yeah, you are probably right....".

"That ok, that is what is meant to happen.......unless we have trouble like some.......my brother and his wife still don't have any and I'm sure it is not because they are not having sex".

He looks sad "how sad for them......".

"I know, but at least they have each other and so will we" and our lips meet again.

"And I'm glad and grateful for that, love.....to have you......now, should we go join the others for lunch?".

"That sounds lovely" and I get up, reaching for his hand and we walk to the kitchen.

We enjoy a lovely spread of food, quietly talking with Higgins. After, I help Mary and Bessie clean up and we carefully change Daniel's bandages again. My heart aches for him as he cries in pain while we do it, but his eyes light up when John returns with a sucker for him, patting his head and lifting him up "that is for being brave, Daniel".

Daniel's tiny arms go around John's neck "thank you, Mister".

"Your welcome" and John looks at him with affection while Bessie and I exchange a look. John sets him down and Daniel runs out to play with his siblings. I walk out with John as he reaches for my hand, tugging at it "so what is your plans?".

I wipe my forehead, it is another warm day "probably walk home and at least change my dress, look to see if we have a few blankets to give to the Higgins' for bedding. What about you?".

"I'm going to go with Higgins to get the bed and the few other items from their old house with the horses. We found a bed upstairs in our house they can have and a few chairs, they will have enough to actually all sit and eat together at the table".

"That's wonderful, John".

"I know........want me to walk you home?".

I shake my head "no, no.......you get going with Higgins, I know where I live".

He laughs "well yeah, I know you do, but......".

"It's fine".

"Mmmm ok,  can I invite you to dinner tonight, at the house......we should probably tell my sister and her husband? And maybe your folks can come too if they are home?".

"Sure.....I'll come back over after I change and check on the house".

"Ok, but don't be too long...." and he walks me across the court yard to the gate, pulling me into his arms and kissing me again, before finally reluctantly letting me go.

 

I make it home and go searching for linens and blankets, finding some suitable ones, putting them in a stack on the table in the dining room. I go look in my closet and get caught sorting through clothes, finding some things Bessie might be able to wear. I organize my entire wardrobe and then go in the kitchen to get myself a drink. It is hot and I'm sweating.

Wiping my face with a towel, I decide to go take a bath to help me cool off. I go in the big wash room and pump some water in the big wooden barrel sitting in the middle of the floor. My parents are big believers in cleanliness and try to teach their patients the same, having seen how keeping clean cuts down on ailments and diseases. I fill the big pot with water and turn on the stove, waiting for it to heat up. I don't need really hot water today, but a little warmer than what is in the tub would be nice. 

I go in my bedroom, finding a fresh dress, corset and underwear, laying it out on the bed. I look in the mirror as I unpin my hair carefully.

KNOCK        KNOCK         KNOCK

Looking up, I glance at the clock and wonder. I walk into the hallway, calling "who is it?".

"Beth, it's me....John....you alright?".

I open the door "yeah, I'm fine.......why?" and I find him on the other side, looking a bit overheated. I gesture "please come in".

He steps in and leans up to kiss me "I just got worried, you have been gone for a couple of hours....".

"I decided to organize my closet and found some things for Bessie......and I was about to take a bath".

"A bath?".

"Yes, a bath, John.......it is so hot and I'm sweating like a pig" and I walk back in my bedroom, him following me, and I put the hairpins on my dresser, reaching for my brush. Our eyes meet in the mirror "you should join me, you look a bit overheated yourself".

"Been moving Higgins' things.....all done" and he steps up, taking the brush from me and carefully runs it through my hair, followed by his fingers. He kisses my neck "that sounds tempting, love, but your parents could come home any minute and that would be mortifying".

I shake my head and turn, smirking at him "nope, they are not returning until tomorrow, someone left a note on the door so I wouldn't worry".

"Well in that case......maybe.....is there enough room?" and he pulls me close, kissing me again, this time a bit more passionate.

We break "yeah, plenty....my folks are big believers in proper hygiene, so a big tub is a must in our house" and I drag him in the kitchen "help me lift this in the washroom to dumb in the water please". He takes it easily and carefully pours it in the wooden tub. I feel the water "perfect" and I go back in my room, reaching behind my back to undo my dress. It falls to the floor and I quickly shed the rest of my clothes.

Turning, I see John just standing there, love and lust painted all over his face and he reaches a hand out to me, pulling me naked against him, the wool from his vest, scratching against my breasts "come here, you beautiful thing" and he ravishes me with his mouth, his hands all over. I unbutton his vest and make short order of that and his shirt. We both groan as my nipples meets his coarse chest hair, making them instantly hard.

He cups each orb in his hands, squeezing them gently and I tug on his hair, wanting him closer "ohh, John....please".

Bending his head, he brings his mouth to a peaked nipple and gently sucks on it, groaning as I move my hand down his torso, over his stomach, making contact with the bulge in his pants. I rub his shaft and undo his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear, he kicks them off. His hard erection springs free and into my waiting hand. He is hard and pulsing under my fingers, and he throws his head back when I move the foreskin back and forth "ohhh god, Beth....oohhhh" and he captures my lips in another passionate kiss.

I feel wetness on my stomach as he leaks his arousal and when we break, I tug on his hand "come join me".

He takes off his socks and steps in the tub with me. The water feels just perfect, cooling but not too cold. We sit next to each other in the tub and I lean my head against his shoulder and I sigh "mmmm.....feels so nice".

Bending his head down, he kisses my naked shoulder and then move a hand up my body and gently touches my breast again, the water creating a new sensation "yes, it does...." and he smirks.

"You are naughty" and I kiss him, licking his lips and he opens his hungry mouth to return the kiss with much passion. We kiss fiercely for a few minutes, our hands roaming over each other and I shift a bit and before I know it, he has pulled me into his lap. I move to straddle him properly, my core settling over his hard length, making me moan "ohhhh, John.....".

He groans and his hands slide down my naked back, his fingers feeling wonderful and he grabs onto my behind, holding me firmly to him as he thrusts his hips. The sensation of our most intimate parts touching with no barriers between us is almost too much and I bite his shoulder to muffle a deep moan when the head of his penis rubs against my swollen clit. 

I feel I'm going to loose my mind from the feeling and I seek it out again, rubbing myself against him. He is rock hard, but his skin feels silky soft against my vagina. I slide back and forth and the very tip of his penis gets caught on my entrance for a second, we both freeze. It is so tempting and I ache to have him fill me, but something holds us both back, we want to save that for our wedding night. 

John bites his lower lip and looks at me with desire and lust, giving a tiny push with his hips, which make me shudder and I close my eyes for a minute. He grits his teeth and groans "ughhh, Beth.....ohhhh" and we kiss again as I grab onto his shoulders to steady myself, setting a slow rhythm with my hips, sliding over his entire length with my wet folds, the head of his cock touching my sensitive pearl every time. 

It is almost sensory overload for both of us, moans and groans filling the room. We are devouring each other in between ragged breaths for air and he has one hand planted firmly on my rear and he moves the other up to caress my breast.

I'm an aroused mess, speeding up my movements "ohhh John.....ohhh....so close.....".

His hot breath is on my neck, his lustful grunts vibrating from deep within his chest and he whimpers and pleads "ohhhh....please don't stop....let me feel it please.......I'm gonna.....I can't.......".

It comes crashing down in a glorious series of events. The damn breaks for me and I throb and pulse against him as my climax ripples through my body "ohhh John........ohhhhhhhhh". He feels it and that is all it take for him, he comes hard with a breathless moan "Beth...oh god......", spurting over and over, holding me close, prolonging the pleasure for both of us.

We hold each other tight, our hearts hammering in our chests as we slowly come down from the high. My head is buried in his neck as I try to catch my breath. He lovingly runs his hands up and down my back, his breathing still ragged and I feel him slowly go soft against my sensitive flesh.

I lean into him, hearing his heart hammering in his chest and he finally moves a hand up to softly touch my long hair and then further up to cup my chin. Our eyes meet and his blue eyes are still a bit hazy, but he looks at me with tenderness and kisses me softly, whispering "I love you.......that was wonderful, but probably totally indecent".

I smile at him and kiss him again, touching his chest with my fingers and gently press a kiss to his chest "perhaps, but it was so nice, John......I don't really care".

"Then neither do I, love" and he pulls me into a tight embrace "god I love you.....".

"I love you too, John". I look at him, our lips close "I really wanted you inside of me.......but......".

He captures my lips again and nods "I know, darling.....and nothing I would rather do, but I agree, we should save that for our wedding....it would be more special....".

We sit in each others arms for a bit longer, just slowly kissing and loving each other. The water is starting to feel cold, too cold, so I finally reluctantly untangle myself and we wash each other off. I get up, his hand steadying me and I step out, handing him a big piece of linen to dry off with and take one for myself.  I dry off and get my hair the best I can.

John comes over, pulling me into his arms and kissing me again "thank you, love....this was totally lovely.....I hate to put on my sweaty clothes again".

"Didn't you leave your bag here yesterday? It had clothes, right?".

He smiles "another reason why I need to marry you.......you remember things better than me, yes I did....I left it in the entry way".

"Then it should still be there" and I follow him out there and he looks happy when he retrieves it and we both proceed to dress in fresh clothes. I go get some juice from cold storage and pours him a glass "here, better stay hydrated".

"Thank you, love" and he empties it quickly and watches me drink mine.

I finish and take his glass from him "you can go sit or something.....I need to fix my hair before we can walk back to the mill, don't want people to think your future wife is a slob".

"I don't really care what they think" and he comes close, kissing me softly "but I can come sit while you do it, I don't mind".

"Very well" and we walk back in my room and John sits on the bed while I brush my hair out. I quickly braid it and pin it back up, finishing it with a crystal hair brooch. I turn to him "ready".

"You look lovely, Beth" and he reaches for me, pulling me onto his lap and proceeds to kiss me again. 

"Thank you" and I rest my head on his shoulder for a moment, before we both get up and gather my blankets and clothes. I look a the piles "well, I don't think we can carry it all, John, I didn't realize it was that much".

"No worries, the carriage is tied up to the side of your house, I brought it after we unloaded Higgins' things".

I look surprised "the horses have been outside in the sun?".

"No, no, there is shade over there and I put a bucket of water by them before I came in.......I'm not heartless, Beth".

"Oh, I know, John....I didn't mean to imply that, I'm sorry......I'm just surprised......and you know how to drive it?".

"I'm not offended, love......and yes I do, Higgins taught me, much to Mother's dismay.....it is a servant job you know" and he snorts.

Patting his arm, I nod "I know....and that is brilliant, then we don't have to struggle with it all".

We help each other put the things in the carriage and we are soon on our way back to Marlbourough Mills. We drop the blankets and clothes off at the Higgins' new place, they are very grateful and I help Bessie change Daniel's bandages while Higgins and John put the horses back in their stalls.

After making sure the Higgins' are settled in, John takes my hand and we turn to wish them a pleasant evening. Higgins walks us out and he looks at us both and then puts his strong hand on John's shoulder, his eyes moist and he clears his throat.

John places a hand on Higgins' shoulder too and his voice is thick with emotions "I know, Higgins......no need to say a word......you are more than welcome and I'm please you can use it. I'm forever indebted to you......your friendship and hard work and for sticking by my side when things were tough.....I'll never forget that".

The two men nod at each other and then we part, walking back to the main house and having a pleasant dinner with Mrs. Thornton and Fanny and her family. The baby is finally thriving and Fanny seems to have been humbled a bit with motherhood. 

We hold the baby and I see the geuine joy in John's eyes as he stares at his nephew and I know he can't wait to expreince fatherhood himself.

John insists that I sleep in the room next to the office again, he doesn't like the idea of me being home alone and we kiss each other goodnight, letting our lips linger a little longer before he very reluctantly lets me go, whispering "goodnight".

I undo my hair again, pulling the linens to the side on the bed and then remove my dress and light corset, slipping under the covers in just my underwear. I sigh and yawn, it was a long day and I close my eyes, falling asleep fast. 

Half an hour later I'm jolted awake when the bed shifts and someone slips in next to me. I'm about to make a ruckus, but a very familiar hairy arm wraps around me and John's warm lips touches my ear "shhhh....love, it just me".

"John! What are you doing? You shouldn't be here, remember?".

"I can't sleep knowing you are out here by yourself........and says who? We are engaged to be married......I don't really care".

His warm body, only wearing a thin nightshirt and underwear is pushed against me and it feels nice and secure. We kiss again and then both drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I slept really well and slowly wake up, becoming aware that I am not alone in the bed and then remembering, John snuck in last night. He is pressed against my back, his arm firmly around me and he is still breathing evenly. It feels warm and safe. I peek outside and can see the first rays of light on the horizon. He really should leave before he gets caught in here.

"John" and I wiggle against him.

He just mumbles and then grips me tighter.

"John.....wake up......you better go before someone comes in here or you are caught out of your own bed".

"Mmmm........but it's so nice and warm, love......and soft" and he moves his hand under my light top, finding my breast and gently cupping it.

I let out a soft moan and press against him, feeling a rush of pure arousal when the outline of his hard erection is pushing against my thigh.

His breath sends shivers down my spine "Beth, darling...." and he moves himself closer, very deliberately stroking his thumb over my nipple, groaning in my ear when he feels my flesh harden to a peak under his touch.

Trying to ignore the fire that has ignited between my legs, my walls already clenching in want and need, I manage to croak out "I know, John......I want you too, but you really better go.......don't want anyone, especially your mother, to come looking for you".

It almost sounds like a whine from him, close to my ear "I hear you and I guess we should be sensible about this, but it is so hard.......".

I wiggle out of his embrace, finally turning around to face him, seeing his sparkling blue eyes, filled with love. We meet in a soft kiss and he can't help but nip at my bottom lip before I pull away, placing a hand on his chin, feeling his scruff under my fingertips "maybe that is exactly why people are expected to wait until their wedding night........it is just too hard not to give in to the lust and the passion......and no, I am not objecting to what we have done, I'm just trying to not make you look bad".

He kisses me again, rubbing his nose against mine, giving me a smile "I'm glad you are not objecting......and I should care about what people might think about you as well......I ....I just crave you so much" and he pulls me into his arms, rolling on his back, so I end up on top of him.

It feels so nice and I lay my head on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat, enjoying the feel of his fingers in my hair "you know, John.....I don't really care.....I'm sure you know by now, that I am not exactly like most women in our community and I'm quite alright with that.......we are getting married, so people can think what they want frankly".

"I'm glad you are not like most, that is one of the things that attracted me to you right away......you just seemed different".

We both hear the noises from the main mill, the machines being turned on, it is another busy day.

I'm trying to ignore his throbbing erection and his warm hands on my backside, slowly caressing my skin. I sigh into his mouth as we share another passionate kiss and we both moan when he moves his hips.

*CREAK*        

The door into John's office and this area opens, a very familiar voice calls out "Master? Mr. Thornton?". Footsteps follow and they stop in front of the closed door to this room and we look at each other, slight panic forming on my face. John motions for me to be quiet and then Higgins' slightly amused voice carries through the door when he knocks "I'm awfully sorry, but just want to let you know that Mrs. Thornton is concerned, you didn't answer when she knocked on your bedroom door........so if you are in there with Miss Beth, I suggest you get back in your room before she makes a scene" and he leaves.

I throw the sheet to the side and get up, giving him a hand "you better take the backdoor to your room in a hurry".

He nods and then grabs my face, kissing me deeply, saying breathlessly when we pull apart "see you in a little bit, darling" and he rushes out the door, going into his office and using the back door there.

I touch my lips, missing his warm kiss already. I sigh and then turn around to tidy the bed. I brush my hair and clip it back up and then get dressed for the day. There is a knock on my door and I go to open it, finding Mary Higgins outside, she looks a little uncertain "sorry to bother you Miss, but my sister send me to ask if you would please come for breakfast at our place?".

"Of course, Mary.......that is very lovely of your family, thank you......" and I follow her back to their little cottage.

Bessie is busy cooking when we enter and she smiles "so glad you could join us Miss Beth".

"Thanks for having me....." and I whisper as Mary goes to wake the little ones, "how do you even know I was here?".

She grins "father told me......he was trying not to laugh, but he was pretty sure he heard Mr. Thornton sneak around last night, after everyone went to bed" and she blushes "please don't take offense, it is none of our business".

I put my hand on her shoulder "none taken, don't worry.......".

The little kids are slowly waking up and come puttering out of the room, rubbing their eyes. Daniel yawns and I kneel down to hug him "hey buddy.....how did you sleep?".

"A lot better, thank you Miss....we have more room now with the other bed against the wall".

I ruffle his hair "how is the arm?".

He shrugs "I don't know...it still kind of hurts" and he makes a face.

"I know, I'm sorry......I'll look at it after we eat, ok?".

We sit down around the table and Bessie serves some eggs and fresh bacon with some bread, it is delicious. Higgins comes in, taking his hat off and sitting down "sorry I am late, ladies......had to fix a machine for a minute" and he nods to me "glad you could join us", he winks and grins.

I blush slightly "thank you".

We eat our breakfast and I help Bessie clean up as Mary gets the younger children dressed. After, we go outside and Daniel sits down so I can have a look at his arm. I'm about to unwrap it when I hear a familiar voice "oye....wait" and I look up, as John comes across from their garden area. He is dressed in his usual black pants, white shirt with the sleeves rolled up and his vest. He did tie a cravat before he came out. He is very handsome.

Daniel lights up "Master".

John kneels by him, ruffling his hair "hey buddy, how are you?".

"Fine...." and he looks concerned "but I'm afraid it will hurt now when Miss Beth will look at my arm".

"Come here" and John reaches down to pick him up, carrying over to the grassy area and sits down with him on his lap "I'll hold you and you squeeze my arm as hard as you can if it hurts, ok?".

I smile at John as he looks at me when I sit down next to them. Bessie brings out a bowl of water and fresh wrappings. We very carefully unwrap his arm, he grits his teeth when we peel the last layer off, but he sits still. John talks to him quietly "you are being so brave........good boy......there........all off".

Inspecting the skin, it looks red and angry still, but there is no sign of infection and the scab is forming, which is good news. I apply some ointment and we wrap it again. John reaches in the pocket of his trousers, producing a few wrapped sweets, handing them to Daniel "here....go share with your siblings and be good for Miss Bessie today, ok?".

"Thank you, Master" and he runs off, grinning.

Bessie smiles "thank you both........".

John gets up, giving me a hand "he is a good kid......he is bloody lucky Higgins took him in.......".

"Well, father doesn't know how not to help if there is a need....." and she bids us goodbye "if you will excuse me, I need to go start preparing for lunch in the kitchen".

I'm still holding John's hand and he looks around, before planting a warm kiss on my lips "god I love you.....".

"I love you too, John.......so did you get in the house unnoticed?".

We walk slowly back toward the garden area while he talks "yeah, I think so, but I did endure a rather painful and embarrassing talk with Mother over breakfast".

I lift an eyebrow "oh about what?".

He sighs, sitting down on the bench under the trellis, pulling me with him. He turns to look at me "about proper behavior before you are married and the importance of keeping your bride's virtue until the wedding night and then she went into a spill about that......." and he blushes, looking a bit disturbed.

"What did she say, John?".

Clearing his throat, he gestures with his other hand, talking quietly "just that it would be painful for you, but to just get it over with and that it probably would never be something you would enjoy. She said most women just put up with it to bear children and keep their husbands happy". He looks sad and kisses my knuckles when he brings them to his mouth "I hope it wont be like that......I could not bear to have relations with you if you got no enjoyment or satisfaction out of it........and I'm still worried I'm going to cause you pain.....Mother made it sound like it would be upsetting to you, but to just carry on regardless.....".

I lean over to kiss him softly, cupping his face and looking into his blue eyes "John, it will be alright.....I think we have the advantage of having enjoyed each other before, finding release together, so having intercourse will just be a natural next step.....don't listen to your mother and don't worry about it".

"You are not worried it will hurt?".

"Not really.......I know you will be gentle and not do anything to cause me discomfort......I very much enjoy being naked with you and I just can't wait to feel you inside of me, it is almost scary how much I want you...... being one with you".

He kisses me again, this time with a bit more passion, his tongue chasing mine and I tangle my hands in his hair, making him moan. He shifts on the bench "ughhh....I know how you feel, it has really surprised me and also frightened me a bit, how much I desire to be with you, the lust I feel is scary......almost like I can't control it".

"I know, John" and we kiss again.

We slow down, he bites my lower lip softly, whispering "I love you".

"I love you too" and I put my head on his shoulder as he touches my neck, sending goosebumps down my spine.

Sitting there for a while, just holding hands, he looks at our intertwined fingers and touches my face softly with his other hand. He kisses the top of my head, saying softly "so what are your plans today?".

"Mmmm.......I guess sitting here all day is not an option, is it?" and I lift my head, looking at him "probably go home and tidy the house and then break the news to my folks when they return.......if we want to marry soon, they might need to know so we can plan things".

"I should be there when you tell them, it would only be appropriate......when are they expected home?".

"Sometime this afternoon".

"How about we have lunch here at the kitchen and then we can go to your house after, awaiting their arrival? Unless you want to go home before then?".

"I don't need to.....what are you going to do?".

He thinks for a minute "just finish keeping the books.....but it shouldn't take too long". He pulls out the pocket watch from his vest, looking at it "I can do it now and then be done before lunch".

Getting up, I tug gently on his hand "alright.......I'll go see if Bessie needs help in the kitchen". I see something flash in his eyes, but he doesn't say anything, so I do "it's not a big deal......it is not beneath me to help her".

"I know, I know.......I'm sorry" and he gestures "old habits". He pulls me into his arms, hugging me tight and very intimately. My arms go around him and our lips meet in a passionate kiss.

"JOHN!", the shrill voice of Fanny carries from the door. We both look up and see her scandalous face as she walks closer "what on earth are you doing? Being that inappropriate with Miss Elizabeth, you should be ashamed! Practically humping her out here and you are not even married yet! What is wrong with you?".

We pull apart, but John keeps a firm hold on my hand, turning to his sister "Fanny, stay out of it, it is none of your business!".

"Yes it is! I will not have you acting like that, our name is at stake".

John rolls his eyes "oh please! Just shut up!".

She turns to me "I'm really sorry my brother doesn't know how to be a gentleman.......".

"Actually he does, he is a perfect gentleman in every way and I kissed him as much as he kissed me" and I look at her coldly.

"Uhmm....well, alright.....I just...." and she leans closer "just be prepared, relations is not all it is hyped up to be, take my advice and just moan with him, it makes him finish quicker".

John interjects "Fanny, please.....have some manners and I'm not a wild animal".

"Whatever, John......men are all the same when it comes to this, they just want pleasure".

I smile overbearing at her "I'm sorry you have only experience that, Miss Fanny, but I can tell you right now.....your brother is not like that and he does know how to satisfy a woman too".

Fanny's eyes go wide and she claps a hand over her mouth "oh dear lord, please tell me you haven't had relations already....that is against the..".

"Against what exactly, sister?" and he drags me off "please save your outrage or go tattle to Mother, you are good at that".

He huffs, walking towards the house, me in tow.

The back door opens and Mrs. Thornton comes out, looking at us and at Fanny "everything alright?" I hope you are not having words.....we are a family and need to stick together".

Both Fanny and John look at her, almost answering in unison "yes, Mother....we're fine".

"Good, because I wouldn't want my children to be feuding" and she motions to Fanny "the baby is hungry again, you need to come feed him".

She gathers up her skirts and walks past us "alright.....he never stops eating". They disappear back in the house.

John looks at me "I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry......".

"Don't worry about it, John.....I don't care what she says and I know you are not like that" and I lean up to kiss him.

He pulls me into his embrace, his mouth opening to mine and we both moan when his tongue touches mine. We kiss with passion until we have to pull apart, his nostril flaring a bit "ughhh.......we better stop or I will do something indescent out here with you".

I giggle and kiss him again "okay......but I enjoyed it".

"Me too, love".

We part ways, he heads off to the office to do the books and I walk through the garden and around the buildings to the kitchen. I help Bessie prepare lunch, kneading the bread and making it into loaves, while she finishes the stew, John's favorite. We chat as we work and soon the kitchen smells wonderful of freshly baked bread and hearty stew. We feed Daniel and his siblings before the workers start to trickle in for lunch.

I wonder where John is and finally go off to look for him. Waking back towards his office, I knock and enter through the back door, when he doesn't answer, finding him totally engrossed at his desk, pouring over a book "John?".

He about jumps out of his chair, slamming the book closed and turning, wide eyed "Beth! You scared me half to death", a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks

Walking close, I smile "sorry, love....but you didn't come for lunch, I was getting worried.....".

"Sorry, I got distracted....." and he tries to slide the book under his papers and he shifts in his chair.

"What are you reading that is so interesting?" and I peak as I come to the desk.

"Nothing....it's just....", he sees my raised eyebrow and gestures in defeat, waving the book "the book from the London exhibit....I was reading the doctor's description of female anatomy, I figured it is important for me to know....you know....so I can pleasure you properly....".

I lean down to kiss him, feeling his passion when he pulls me in for a deep kiss, his tongue wet against mine and a groan rips from his throat. He yanks me into his lap, his arousal pressing against my thigh through his trousers. I hum and wrap my arms around him, our tongue dueling before we have to break for air, I grin "and it left you in a rather excited state, huh?".

He groans "yeah, it's bad" and he rubs himself against me, letting out another grunt caused by the friction against his sensitive manhood.

"So what did you learn? You have seen me naked and touched me.....".

He is almost panting "yeah, I know and it was thrilling and very arousing, but I really haven't looked and need to know what parts are what......all I really knew was that the penis goes inside the vagina, but that's it.......".

I can't help but tease him "and are you more enlightened now?".

"I think so....the book said females are a bit different than males, they might need different touches to find release, most males are the same, you rub or touch their penis and they will get there....".

"Mmmm.....I think you know how to touch me correctly" and we kiss again, my hands tangling in his hair and I press myself closer to him. His hands all over my body and he cups my breasts through my dress, making me moan "ohhh John.....please".

He is breathless "what, love? What do you need, darling?".

"You.....I need you to touch me......like the book said......like you have done before.....like you did on the bed the other day at my house...".

"Here? We are in my office......".

"So? I stimulated you orally in here didn't I?".

He whimpers "ughh, yeah......don't remind me.....god it was good....".

"Want me to do it again?" and I get off his lap, getting ready to push the table back to give me room.

Reaching for my hand, he stops me "no, love.....today is about you, you just said you wanted me to touch you..." and he gets up, quickly moving the papers from his desk and the book. He turns to pull me into his arms, kissing me again, saying huskily "where were we?".

I giggle when he kisses my throat, but it turns into a moan as he reaches up again to massage my breast through the fabric of my dress and cupping my rear with his other hand, bringing me flush with his hard erection.

"Ohhh, John....please".

He nibs at my collarbone "I have an idea..." and he leads me to the desk, lifting me up onto it, he raises a finger "don't move". He goes over and turns the key in both doors, making sure they are locked. He kisses me again and then sits down in his chair scooting it up to the desk and running his hands under my dress. He touches my legs and then lifts the fabric, so he can kiss the skin. I squirm as his lips make contact with my warm flesh and I automatically spread my legs a little. He makes an aroused sound, reaching up to touch my sex through my knickers, before hooking a finger under the waist band, looking at me, almost growling "may I?".

I nod and whimper, letting him slide them off, exposing my lower region to him. The air hits my sensitive flesh and just by instinct, I want to cover myself, but he gently moves my hand away "please, love.....I want to see all of you".

It feels very forbidding, but oh so arousing at the same time, knowing he is looking at the most intimate and private part of me. He caresses my thighs and then pushes my legs a bit further apart. The strain feels a bit much, so I put one on his shoulder and he pulls me even closer. I look down at him, but he is so enthralled, he doesn't notice. He carefully moves his fingers up, very lightly touching the outside of my vagina, which feels so sensual. I grab his shoulder, whimpering "John....".

He looks up at me for a second "feels good?".

I nod, biting my lower lip and moan when he moves his fingers a bit, tracing my slit, but not quite entering "John, please".

"So interesting....." and he feels himself twitch when he finally dips his index finger inside my opening, my slickness coating it and I press my hips down, desperate for more friction. "You are so wet, love......does it feel good when I touch you like that?".

I'm panting "yes, but I need more......you are just teasing me......".

"What about now?" and he runs his finger in and out and then up along my opening, barely missing my clit.

I grab his hair "Ohhh yeah, John.....but more".

He very softly uses two fingers to run up along my slit again and then both of them manipulating the flesh around my pearl. I let out a whimper "ohhhhh".

"This is it, right?" and he pets me more, applying a bit more pressure and his eyes go wide, when he feels me swell even more under his fingers "it grows.....just like a man's penis......" and he rubs faster, groaning along with me.

My entire body is tightening like a spring and I grip his shoulder and let out a sob when all of a sudden I feel something warm and very wet, touching my clit. Oh lord, his velvety tongue! He curls it around my nub and then licks down, lapping at my sensitive entrance "ohhhhh god, John.....".

He looks up at me, his chin a bit wet from my arousal, his eyes are almost black with lust "is it ok? I want to taste you" and he dives back in with more vigor, his mouth exploring every curve, soft and hard place between my legs. 

The tension is building and he flattens his tongue, paying attention to my breathing and whimpers, figuring out what I respond to the most. I run my fingers through his hair, my panting picking up and he rasps quickly over my clit several times and that does it. I cry out as I climax against his mouth, flooding him with more sweetness "ohhhh.....ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh.......".

A deep groan rips from his throat as he feels me orgasm "ughhhhhh" and he is overwhelmed with arousal, his hips jerking as he comes in his pants. He holds me close with his hands as we both try to come down from the high.

I feel flushed and quite out of breath, slowly loosening the grip on his hair, rubbing his neck soothingly and hear his labored breathing. His head is still buried between my thighs and he licks me again. I'm so sensitive and pull away from him.

His head jerks up and he holds my thigh "so...sorry.....does it hurt?".

Touching his chin, his cheeks flushed, I smile at him "no...no.....it is just very sensitive right now....".

Shifting in his seat, the fabric of his trousers feeling unpleasant, he gives me a shy smile back "I'm sorry.......but I think I understand".

I look at him with curiosity "did you....?".

He blushes, avoiding my eyes, saying softly "yeah.....I couldn't help it......you tasted so good and when you climaxed.......it was too much for me....I'm sor....".

Cutting him off, I lean down so we can kiss and I taste myself on his tongue, which I find surprisingly arousing "John....don't apologize, no need....I'm pleased you find me that stimulating and you are not repulsed".

"Why on earth would I be repulsed, darling? You had me in your mouth and even swallowed my semen the other day, so I should be equally inclined to put my mouth on you".

We meet again in a passionate kiss and he pulls me into his lap, ignoring his sticky pants situation for the time being. He wraps me tightly in an embrace, kissing me with vigor, our noses resting against each other when we break. He sighs happily "god I love you".

"I love you too". I very reluctantly get up after a few minutes, looking at him "should we go have lunch?". He gets up too, picking at his pants and turning pink when he realizes I noticed, but I walk over to him, leaning up to steal another kiss "it's fine, John....don't be embarrassed". 

"I should run change really quick.......you go ahead to the kitchen....just say I had to run get something and I'll meet you there".

Nodding, I reach for my knickers, sliding them back on, giving John a naughty wink.

We part with yet another kiss, his lips pulling on mine, before he gives me another smile and we separate.

He joins me shortly after for lunch. We visit with Higgins and they discuss a bit of business before we set out towards my house. Arriving, I can tell my folks have already returned, so we enter as I call out "Mother? Father? Are you home?".

My mother calls from the sitting room "in here, Elizabeth........we were wondering where you were...." and she smiles as we enter, getting up "oh Mr. Thornton.....nice to see you".

John is not letting go of my hand, but he does shake hands with my mother and then my father, who grins from ear to ear "yes, Mr. Thornton, it is very nice to see you indeed......please, join us for tea" and he calls towards the kitchen "Mary.....could we have tea service for two more, please". We are soon seated and enjoying tea with them, the odd tension sort of floating in the air, I can feel how tense John is, but no need to worry, my father always speaks his mind "so when is the wedding?".

I look at him and my mother "how did you know?".

"Well, you looked very much like a couple when you came in.......so I figured you had agreed to become Mr. Thornton's wife" and he extends his hand to John "congratulations.......you know already how please I....we are.......for both of you".

John can't help but smile, looking really happy and he takes my hand again, looking at my folks "thank you.....both......I don't think I have ever been as happy as I am right now.......Miss Beth makes me a better man".

My mother exclaims when she notices my hand "ohhhh! That is a gorgeous engagement ring" and jumps up to inspect it and hugs me tight "ohhh honey, we are so happy for you both" and she catches John by surprise when she embraces him "we are delighted you will be part of the family".

He freezes for a moment, but then hugs her back, looking a bit awkward, but I can see in his eyes that is warms his heart "thank you.....I am looking forward to it.

We sit and talk about our plans a bit with them, holding hands and John keeps giving me little smiles and looks of just pure love.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry of the lack of updates on this, but I sort of got sidetracked and had a hard time getting back to it. I did manage to find my groove again, so here is another chapter, enjoy and thanks, if you are still sticking with me on this one!

About a week later:

I hurrying through town, trying to get to my next patient. It has been busy for the last week, following up with people in my father's care and also overseeing some new mothers. I don't mind the work, I actually really like it, but it has prevented me from seeing John much, which has been a bit hard. He came to supper at our home last night, actually Mrs. Thornton did too and she had visited a length with us and my parents about our upcoming nuptials and the festivities associated with that. 

We didn't have any alone time at all, just John's fumbling hand under the table cloth over dinner, holding my hand while we talked about the garden reception after our wedding. He had given me a very chaste kiss as they left, but I could see the frustration written in his blue eyes as we said our goodbyes.

I get done seeing the patient and then stop at the sweet shop to pick up a few pieces of chocolate, I know John is fond of the chocolate covered cherries, so I purchase him a cone of those as well as a few other pieces. 

Rounding the gate to the mill I about collide with Higgins "oihh....so sorry Miss Beth, didn't see you there.....you alright?".

"I'm perfectly fine and I'm the one that should apologize.....I wasn't paying attention. How are you doing?".

"Great.....just perfect" and he grins "a bit better than the Master I think".

I get worried right about "what? Is he ill? What's the matter with him?".

"Oh no, no......he has just been a bit in a foul mood the last week....." and he winks "I think he misses you and is getting anxious for the wedding.....".

"Well, that is no excuse for not being decent" and I shake my head "him and his temper........he is going to have a stroke one of these days".

Higgins looks amused at my bluntness and then leans closer "please don't take offense, but I do think he is getting better.......you have helped him a great deal already.....but since he hasn't seen you, he is sort of back to his old ways......I try not to judge".

"You are a good man, Higgins.......John doesn't deserve you at times....".

"That is kind of you to say".

"Nothing kind about it, just the truth......where is he anyway?".

"Well, he stormed off this morning after one of the machines was being difficult.....I think he is in the office......I didn't dare go in, he is like a caged bear".

I nod in understanding "thank you......I'll go have a word with him" and I touch his arm when I see the concern "ohh don't worry, we have never spoken about this of course".

He winks and tips his hat "of course not, ma'm" and we part ways.

Making my way over to the building attached to the mill, I wave to Bessie across the courtyard and then enter. It is totally quiet. I call out "John?". 

Nothing.

I walk down the hall and through the glass entrance and then stop at the real door to his office. I knock "John?". Still nothing, so I open it and peak inside, my heart melting when I see him. He is laying slumped over his desk, his bare arms, with his manly hair on display as he has rolled up him sleeves. His jacket is flung over the other chair along with his cravat. He is out cold.

Stepping close, I study is handsome face. He looks so peaceful. His dark hair is a bit ruffled, his long eyelashes stand in stark contrast to his skin. He has beautiful eyelashes. A slight scruff is covering his chin and it suits him. I want to let him sleep, but also know he would be mortified if someone else found him in this state and it is almost lunch time. I lean down and place a soft kiss on his exposed cheek, whispering in his ear "John, love......wake up". I put the chocolate on his desk.

He stirs, mumbling "mmm....so tired".

I run my fingers through his hair, ending at the base of his skull and he groans when I rub his neck. I kiss him again "I'm sorry.....".

Catching me by total surprise, he suddenly sits up and grabs my arm, yanking me into his lap. I squeal "JOHN!", wrapping my arms around his shoulder, giggling as he kisses my neck.

Pulling away, our eyes meet for a second, before his hand is cupping my chin and he captures my lips in a hungry kiss. He kisses me with everything he has as I grab at his hair and I feel his other hand running up my back.

We finally have to break for air and we look at each other, both panting. I touch his cheek "miss me much?".

He groans and passionately kisses me again, his tongue wrapping around mine as he tries to speak "mmm......you have no idea, Beth...." and he looks at me, running a frustrated hand through his hair "I think I have managed to upset every single person that works here this past week....I have acted like a beast, lashing out and being very unreasonable".

"Why?" and I smooth his hair down on the one side.

Taking a deep breath, he looks down in my lap where our hands have laced together, then back at me "because I was frustrated from not seeing you.....anxious about the wedding.....so I haven't slept well". He puts his forehead against mine, our noses touching "this might be the death of me.....can we just run away and get married?".

I nip at his lips and smile "and upsetting your mother and my family and all the other invited guests? That doesn't sound like a good start to our life together, does it?".

He sighs, kissing me "no, I guess not.......one more week, huh?".

"Yes, one more week.....you can make it, John......".

Sounding doubtful, he kisses my neck and then nuzzles my cleavage, gently cupping my breast through my dress "I don't know".

I can feel his arousal pressing into the back of my thigh and I let out a moan when he licks the very top, exposed skin of my breasts "John...".

He voice is low and raspy as he kisses up my neck, nibbling on my ear, his hand on my breast becoming a little more insistent "you drive me crazy with lust and desire, my love....I can''t wait to be joined with you.....".

"Me either, John" and we devour each other with our mouths until our lungs are screaming for air.

I press my thigh against his hardness, earning a grunt from him, his teeth scraping against my throat, his one hand kneading my breast, the other one placed firmly on my waist while he thrusts his hips "ughhh".

KNOCK           KNOCK          KNOCK           "John! Are you in there?".

We break and I jump off his lap as his mother's voice carries through the door. I try to smooth my dress as he pulls me into his arms and I try to suppress a laugh as his eyes are panicked. Kissing him quickly, I point towards the back door and he nods as he answers "yes, mother......be right out.......I fell asleep".

Her icy voice carries through the door "well, maybe you need to go to bed earlier then......anyway, it is Mr. Burton from Davonport, he is here with the keys and the papers for you to sign".

John is rolling down his sleeves, tying his cravat and reaching for his jacket "ok....tell him I will see him in a minute". He walks quickly over the floor, grabbing my arm as I am about to slip out. He says quietly "go to the kitchen......I'll meet you there shortly, I have something to show you".

I nod and then stand on my toes to kiss him "ok, now go...before your mother bursts in here and we will have to explain ourselves" and we part.

Walking over to the kitchen, I find Bessie and Mary busy. Daniel is playing in the corner with his brother. He lights up when he sees me, running over "Miss Beth......look, look at my arm". He holds it out proudly, it looks so much better.

Bending down, I hug him "that's wonderful, Daniel......Miss Bessie took good care of it, didn't she?".

"Yes, she did" and he goes back to play as I greet Bessie.

She hugs me "we missed you......".

"I miss you too.......it has been so busy with wedding plans and everything else...our engagement dinner seems so far away already".

"We had a good time.....it was very thoughtful of you to invite us....".

"Well, Higgins is practically the brother John never had, of course Mrs. Thornton would never admit that, but .......".

She laughs "I know.......but he sure missed you too, the Master......".

Nodding, I reach for the vegetables, helping her peel the carrots "I ran into your father when I got here and yeah, he said John has been rather testy".

"That's an understatement......he still comes in, but sits over in the corner and sulks....it's kind of sad actually".

"He needs to get over himself" and I look up as the subject of our conversation comes in.

"Who needs to get over himself?".

"I think you do...........stop being a beast......it scares people".

He is carrying the paper cone filled with the chocolate covered cherries, looking rather pleased about that. Our eyes meet and he nods ever so slightly, letting me know he is aware where they came from. He looks at Bessie and Mary "my sincere apology for having to watch my grouchy figure over there all last week".

Bessie hands him a basket "you are forgiven........we know you were just that way because Miss Beth wasn't around".

"Thank you.....that's very kind" and he motions for the basket "and thank you for this......".

"Enjoy" and she winks at both of us.

I'm totally confused when John takes my hand "come with me, please".

"Whe...where are we going? What's going on?".

"I have something to show you.......".

He pulls me out of the kitchen and we walk toward the horse barn, rounding the corner and the horses are all ready with the carriage. He puts the basket in there, on top of some blankets and holds out his hand "I have something I want you to see.....we are going for a little ride".

"Okay......but where is the driver?".

"I'm driving them.....".

"Then I want to sit in front with you, please".

"Okay" and he helps me up, jumping in on the other side and clicks his tongue for the horses to go. We start to move and he grins at me "I hope you like it".

"I'm sure I will, John, but what does your mother think of this.....her son driving the carriage himself?".

He shrugs "I don't care what she thinks, love.....".

We drive along the roads through Milton and then making it to the outskirts of town, he heads south, soon leaving most houses behind. I enjoy the carriage ride, it is a beautiful day, one that feels like one of those last warm days of summer. "Where are we going?".

Smiling, he leans over to kiss my neck briefly, while still steering the horses on the path "you'll see....it's a surprise".

Approaching a forested area, he turns off the main road, driving through the patch of trees, rounding a corner and we come upon the most adorable cottage, a small meadow surrounding it with a small pond in the front. It looks like a place out of a fairy tale. He stops the carriage and just beams.

"What is this place, John? I didn't even know something like this was here?".

"It's our honeymoon cottage and whatever else we want to use it for......I just purchased it......thought it would be nice to have a place to escape once in a while.......come have a look" and he holds out his hand, helping me down.

"For real, John?" and I look around, his hand still in mine as we walk up to the front door.

"Yes, for real, my love...I hope you find it suitable, it is not very big...".

I open the door and walk in the front room with a cozy fireplace, it is simple, but with comfortable furniture and I can see a kitchen off to the side. I turn to face him "it's wonderful....just wonderful, you didn't have to do that".

"I wanted to and when someone told me about it, I went to have a look, I signed the papers just before, that is what Mother wanted.....".

We look in the kitchen and the small washroom in the back and then walk in the bedroom. It has a big bed with a window looking out into the meadow. He pulls me into his arms as we stand at the foot of the bed "this is where we will spend our first night together...." and he looks at me, lust and desire in his eyes, his voice low "I can't wait to be with you, wake up with you in the morning......and not have to worry about people talking....".

Our lips meet in a fiery kiss, we devour each other for a few minutes, until we break, both of us panting. 

I cup his face, his sideburns tickling my fingers "I can't either......this is wonderful, thank you".

"You don't need to thank me, darling......it's just as much yours as it is mine...." and he thinks for a minute "I want to let families use it from the mill if they want......".

"That is a very nice idea". His stomach lets out a loud growl and I burst into giggles "hungry, John?".

"A bit, perhaps" and he hugs me tight, nuzzling my neck "god, I love you, Beth".

"I love you too...".

He tugs gently on my hand "I did bring some food in the basket, Bessie packed it for me......we can eat out on the side of the house, there is a nice patch of mossy grass.....I brought a blanket".

"A forest picnic, that is brilliant" and I tease him "who would have thought that moody millowner Thornton would be a romantic at heart".

Chuckling, he kisses me again "hush, you be quiet woman" and we walk out to get the supplies.

We spread the blanket out and sit down. He sets his hat over on the side. I open the basket and take out the goodies while he unwrap the glasses, to pour us some apple juice. We enjoy the fresh bread, the cheese and the cured meat Bessie packed, while talking about our week.

I tell him about all the patients I have seen and he fills me in on the happenings at the mill, the new orders they have received. We finish eating and push the basket to the side. We are both full and content.

It is getting hot out here, there afternoon sun peaking through the branches and hitting part of the meadow. John sheds his coat and unties he cravat. He folds his jacket up to make a pillow, laying it down and reaching out for me "come here, love".

I crawl over to him and he pulls me into his arms, our lips meeting and I taste the lingering of the peach cobbler we had for dessert. I smile down at him and he grins "what, John?".

He touches his nose to mine and kisses me again "nothing, just really happy to get a few hours with you alone......I have missed you so much".

"I miss you too..." and I lay my head on his shoulder, looking up at the sky, my hand on his chest, his steady heartbeat under my palm "what a beautiful day".

"Not as beautiful as you" and I feel his fingers at the base of my neck right before he captures my lips in a hungry kiss that quickly grows really heated. He slides his tongue into my mouth and I grab at his hair, desperately wanting him closer.

He rolls over, pinning me underneath his body, the heaviness feeling wonderful, even through all the layers of clothes. I moan into his mouth "ohhh John".

"I know, Beth...god I want you" and he can't help but move a little, seeking more friction.

My legs automatically lift up, so I can wrap them around him and I can feel his bulge pressing at my core as he thrusts his hips. I pull on his shirt, managing to get it out of his trousers, my hands finally making contact with his naked back. I slide my hands down his skin and then further down, into his pants and cup his rear end. 

He throws his head back and moans into my mouth "ughhhh' and ruts faster. I shifts my hips and he moves a hand down, touching my leg, sliding his hand up my thigh, moving my skirt out of the way. He stops for a moment, lifting himself a little so he can free the fabric between us, yanking it up above my hips. He presses back down against me and I whimper as his hard erection rubs against my very center, only my underwear and his pants between us. I can feel the outline of his shaft and when he slides back up, I'm certain his swollen head slides over my clit.

I take a firmer hold on his rear, pressing him closer and angling my hips, begging him "ohhh, John....please don't stop....ohhhhh......." and he picks up the pace until I climax, moaning in his ear "ohhhhhh John....ohhhhh". I sag boneless under him as the last spasms of orgasm subsides.

Kissing me again, he smirks "good?".

"You always make sure of that" and I push on his arm "now it is your turn......roll over".

He does and I sit up, smiling down at him, and just can't help but bend down to kiss him deeply. I run my hand down his shirt, unbuttoning as I go and then lick his throat, making him moan. I circle his beautiful, broad chest, the hair tickling my fingertips and then I lick a nipple, which causes him to hiss and tangle his fingers in my hair, that is clipped up "Beth".

"What, love?" and I blow on his ear as he squirms under me.

It is almost a plea "I..I don't know.....just something.....please touch me...".

"I can do that.....in fact, how about this?" and I kiss over his chest and then down his stomach, feeling his muscles flex as I follow the hair below his belly button. I get to his pants and just pop them open, undoing the zipper. His underpants eagerly tent up as I open the front of his trousers. I can easily see the shadow of his hard shaft and there is a spot that is wet and the rosey tip of his penis is attached to the fabric. I caress him once through the thin fabric, his hard flesh warm and throbbing.

"Ohhh please".

"Lift your hips for me" and when he does, I slide his trousers and undergarments down to his knees, watching in fascination that his erection springs free and he sighs in relief. He yanks me up for another heated kiss and when we break I look at him "I have promises to keep". I make my way down his tense body, licking and kissing along the way. I get to the coarse hair surrounding his manhood and inhale his aroused scent. There is something about it that makes my blood flow with lust and desire. I caress him with my hand, watching as I touch his shaft, wrapping my fingers around it and pump it slowly.

"Ughhh yes....ohhhh, Beth......please...".

I do it a few more times, marveling at how hard he is, yet his skin feels so soft to the touch. I am fascinated by the way his foreskin moves back and forth, exposing his swollen head and his moans grow louder as I swipe over the very tip with my thumb. Clear beads of fluid appear at the slit and I spread them around with my fingers, making him arch his back. I look up at him "good or too much?".

He is panting "it feels so good, darling......I'm so close......the way you touch the tip is almost too much.......ohhhhhh yeah, more.....just like that.......ohhh god".

I sit all the way up to get a better grip on him and he looks so arousing as he is sprawled out there, on the blanket, his shirt open and his most private parts fully exposed. I pump him with one hand and then reach down to cup his sack with my other hand. He jerks up and I feel how he tightens, his shaft going even harder and he comes, his hips moving as he thrust into my hand, spilling over my fingers and his own stomach "OHHHHHHHHHHHH...........OHHHHHH.........OHHHH".

John collapses onto the blanket with a deep groan of satisfaction, reeling from the post orgasmic bliss. I bend down to kiss him again, smirking "pleasurable I take it?.

He grabs my face and kisses me deeply, growling into my mouth "that would be an understatement, darling.......bloody hell woman". I just start to laugh at his bluntness and he blushes once he realizes what he said, starting to stammer an apology "so...sorry.....I didn't mean to".

I cut him off "don't apologize....I would certainly hope you would always be comfortable to talk to me with frankness and honesty.....that was very honest, John" and I give him a smile.

"Well, it is the truth" and he looks down, my hand still loosely wrapped around his softening penis "but I do apologize for the mess.....".

Reaching for one of the napkins from our picnic, I carefully wipe him clean and then my own hand "no need....there......all better, I think".

"Come here, you beautiful thing" and he pulls me up on top of him, so we can share a few more kisses. He moves a strand of loose hair for my face touching my cheek with his fingers "I love you, Beth....more than you will ever know....I hope you will be as happy as you deserve to be, with me....I'm not perfect, but I will continue to try harder".

"I love you too, John and you are a good man....I think we will be happy.....we have each other".

We lay there for a few more minutes, before I slowly remove myself and help him get his pants back up. He sits up to button his shirt and we then help each other up to pack the blanket and get everything back in the carriage. 

I stop to try and smooth out his hair a little, it looks a bit disorganized. He smiles and then puts his hat back on "nothing this wont hide, love".

"Ok, just don't want your mother to make inquiries when we return".

"I appreciate you looking out for me" and he holds out his arm "shall we?".

"If we must" and he helps me back in the carriage, so we can drive back to town. I hold his arm as we start our journey and he leans over to kiss me right before we get to the main road. We just smile at each other as he set the horses for Marlborough Mills.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this little story, so enjoy!

A week later:

I'm getting ready in my bedroom at home. My hair was carefully pinned with crystal clips earlier and my mother is tying the fat ribbon in the back of my wedding dress. Most fancy the tiny buttons up the back, but I wanted something different, so my dress was custom made by a tailor in town. He used the finest lace to create it and I love it. It is not as extravagant as most wedding dresses, but that is just how I like it and I can walk through a door or get in a carriage without having to deal with a cumbersome hoop skirt.

"There...Elizabeth......how does it feel?".

"Fine......thank you...".

I turn to face her and she just lights up "oh honey, you look so beautiful.......we are only missing the veil". She goes over and removes it from the box, lifting it up carefully and then pinning it in my hair, It frames my face and I admire the delicate lace. It was hand made and my mother wore it at her wedding and saved it for me. She steps back to have a look and claps her hands "oh John will be so happy to see you......his beautiful bride".

"Thank you for all your help" and I hug her.

"You are welcome my dear and I want you to enjoy this very special day" and then she looks at me "and remember, don't feel nervous about tonight.....it might be awkward and feel a bit strange......it will take some time getting use to.....but do tell him to stop if it hurts, it shouldn't...make him touch you, before he even tries to penetrate you".

I try not to blush and just nod "I will.....".

"It is a wonderful thing, Elizabeth........sexual relations.......if you have a caring husband and I think you do.....John worships the ground you walk on and would never hurt you".

"I know....he is a good man".

There is a knock on the door and my father's voice comes through "pardon the interruption, but there is a special delivery for you, Elizabeth....it came from the Thornton's.....Mr. Higgins brought it over".

My mother opens the door "you can come in.....look at our beautiful daughter".

My father steps in and our eyes meet. He smiles and then reaches for his handkerchief, dabbing his eyes "ohhh, you look absolutely lovely, Elizabeth".

"Thank you" and I hug him.

He hands me a fancy box, tied with a ribbon and handle "Mr. Higgins brought this just now.......I offered him tea, but he declined, said he needed to go back and help with preparations".

I take it, setting it on the bed and then untie the ribbon, opening the box. There are two smaller boxes inside, each one with a rolled up note tied to them. I take the first one, opening the box and letting out a gasp "ohhh".

My parents come over, both curious and my mother exclaim "oh they are gorgeous".

We look at the pearl earrings sitting in the box, they almost glow with a beautiful pink tone to them. I carefully unroll the note:

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I want you to have these, to remind you of this special day when you joined our family!_

_I look forward to getting to know you better and I am so pleased with all the happiness_

_you have brought into John's life. I wish you a lifetime of love and happiness together!_

_Much Love,_

_Hannah Thornton_

I remove them carefully and put them on, looking in the mirror, they are very pretty. 

Reaching for the other box, which is slightly bigger, I pop the lid and sit down on the bed, my hand over my mouth as I stare at the strand of pearls inside, matching the earrings. I unroll the note:

_My beloved Beth,_

_The day is finally here where we will be joined as man and wife!_

_I wish I could express in words how much I love you and how much_

_joy and happiness you have brought into my life! I hope to show you every day_

_my love and commitment to you, to your well being and happiness!_

_I hope you will love the pearls-I discussed it with your mother to make sure they_

_would suit your dress._

_I can't wait to see you!_

_Love Always_

_John_

I look at at my mother "you knew?".

She smiles "yes, he came calling one day where I think he knew you were out and wanted to discuss a proper gift for you, so I told him in vague terms what your dress was like.....I think he did good, don't you?".

Lifting the necklace out, I put it on, standing up and then look in the mirror "they are stunning......must have cost him a fortune".

My father pipes up "well, he can afford it, darling and I don't think anything is too much for you in his mind.......he totally adores you".

"Well, we will have to talk about that sometime......I love them, but he could be helping people in need, set up a medical fund for the workers or something".

Putting a hand on my shoulder, my father looks at me "he actually sort of did, but don't you dare tell him I told you.....he doesn't want anyone to know where the money is coming from. He wants me to send bills to him every month from those that can't pay, he will just quietly pay for them".

"Oh father".

"I know, darling.....he is a good man and I think you have helped him be more soft and considered of others".

"I think Higgins deserve most of that credit to be honest, his friendship has opened John's eyes to the plight of those that have less......I really don't think he gave it much thought before".

"Just like most folks, Elizabeth.......but thank goodness not everyone is like that, huh?".

"Yeah" and I smile.

My mother looks at us "we better get going....we don't want to be late to the church now, do we?".

We walk downstairs and she goes in the kitchen and brings out the bouquet of flowers, they were picked this morning around the garden of Marlborough Mills and our own garden. Mary, our servant, tied them together beautifully.

My father puts on his hat and offer his arm to me as we walk out the door. We can see the church steeple from our home, so it would be silly to get a carriage. 

The sun is shining as we make the very short walk to the church, several people stopping and wishing us the best as we pass. We arrive and Higgins is outside with the carriage, which has been decorated with a few wildflowers as well. He comes over to greet us, shaking my parents hands and then he looks at me, grinning "Miss Beth.....you look stunning......the Master will be so happy to see you".

"Thank you, Higgins, that's very kind......is he doing ok today?". We stand over to the side, so we are out of view from the door of the church.

"He is fine, didn't say much on the ride over here, I think he was nervous and Mrs. Thornton did all the talking".

We are greeted by my brother and his wife, who escort my mother into the the church. Higgins ties the horses up and goes inside to join his family on one of the last rows. We insisted they attend the wedding.

The doors close and I take my father's arm, and we wait until they are opened again and the music start playing while we make the walk up the aisle. 

I only have eyes for John. He is standing up at the altar, looking very handsome in his golden vest and cravat, holding his hat under his arm.

Our eyes meet and I see the big smile spreading on his face as we walk closer, he shifts on the feet and I can tell he is trying to keep his emotions in check. We get all the way up there and he puts his hat on the chair and takes two steps down to meet us. My father kisses my cheek and then places my hand on John's arm and claps his shoulder, before he goes to sit next to my mother.

John's eyes a wet and he can't help but lean in to kiss my cheek, his sideburns bristling against my skin. He whispers "you look so beautiful, love.....".

Mrs. Thornton clears her throat.

I just smile at him and reaches up to cup his face for a second, then we turn to walk back up in front of the priest.

We exchange traditional vows and I slide a thin gold band on his finger and he puts a plain band next to my engagement ring. His fingers are trembling lightly, but he looks so happy when our eyes meet.

"Mr. Thornton, you may kiss your bride".

He smiles and then leans over, giving me a very chaste kiss and I grin when we part. We turn, him reaching for his hat and I get my bouquet and we walk down the aisle, my arm under his as we exit the church. He puts his hat on and then turns to me, before the guests file out of the church and he reaches up to take my face in his hands, kissing me more deeply. 

Our noses are touching and he beams when we pull apart "you look stunning, my love...." and he locks eyes with me "I love you so much, Beth".

"I love you too, John......you look very handsome....the gold vest suits you...that was a good choice".

"Well, you picked it with mother's help....it's nice".

We greet our guests that come out to offer their congratulations, my parents hugging us both and Mrs. Thornton kissing my cheek "congratulations, my dear......you make a beautiful bride".

"Thank you and thank you for the lovely note and the earrings".

John helps me into the carriage and gets in next to me, kissing me again "the pearls look beautiful on you.....".

I return the kiss "thank you....that was way too kind of you.....I will treasure them always".

He takes my hand, lifting it up to kiss my knuckles "not as much as I will treasure you....I can't believe we are finally husband and wife".

Leaning really close, my breath on his ear "well, you will believe it later today and when we wake up tomorrow, naked in bed" and I grin naughtily at him.

Hissing back, he intertwines our hands together "not another word.....I'm trying my hardest not to think about any of that right now.....I haven't seen you since we spend time by the cottage....".

"I want you too, John....so much......only a few more hours".

He gives me a painful look and nods to Higgins as he takes his place and we start moving towards Marlborough Mills for our garden reception. Mrs. Thornton had not been too pleased when we told her we just wanted to celebrate that way and not have a fancy dinner, but she had agreed in the end, she loves John and wants him to be happy.

We ride thought town and I lean my head on his shoulder and he whispers sweet words of love in my ear, kissing me ever so often, giving me little smiles.

Arriving at the mill, Higgins stops the carriage inside the courtyard and a lot of the workers are gathered, coming over to congratulate us and wish us well. They have the day off since it is the weekend, but John made sure the communal kitchen is open and will serve the same treats everyone else is having in the garden. I can tell it means a great deal to him that they have all come today.

We walk hand in hand to the back of the house and into the garden. It is beautiful, Higgins and others have worked hard the last week to make it look so great with lots of flowers and tables are set up outside. It is just the right weather, warm, but not too hot. We enjoy a splendid afternoon with our guests.

People are still visiting after several hours, but some are starting to leave and I can tell John is getting antsy. We are sitting under the trellis and he looks at me "can we leave yet?".

I smile at him "inpatient now, are we?".

Squeezing my hand, he looks at me, his blue eyes sparkling with a bit of naughtiness "a little, but I also am dying in this hot outfit and can't wait to get it off".

I lean close, blowing on his ear "why don't you tell Higgins to get the horses ready again and I'll go change, I don't want to ruin the dress or have it take up room in the cottage".

He kisses me "that's a deal....but please hurry".

We part as I get hold of my mother and we walk in the house, down to John's side and into the bedroom where my traveling dress is hanging on the closet door, it was delivered earlier.

I look around, aware that this is my chambers now too and it feels a bit weird, but also exciting. The bed is new, John got a bigger one and new furniture for the library and sitting room. He had me help him pick out thing, it was very important to him that I will be comfortable in my new home.

The washroom even has a big wooden tub like the one my parents have. He insisted on getting one, of course not giving away, that he already knew the joys of sharing a bath together.

I turn around so my mom can unpin the veil, leaving the sparkling clips in. She touches my shoulder "that was a wonderful wedding, Elizabeth and a splendid garden reception".

"I know, mother......it really has been a beautiful day".

"And the best is yet to come" and she winks at me in the mirror.

I blush "I hope so...".

"Nervous?".

"No, not really.....", a pause and then I decide to tell her "John and I haven't exactly been totally chaste.....we haven't had intercourse, but done other things".

She grins "I knew it....I don't know why, but after we got home from our little trip and you announced you were getting married......I just observed you and it was clear you were very comfortable and intimate with him, which is a lovely thing.....".

"He is special...".

"He is, but what is more important he treats you with kindness and the up most respect".

"I know......he is so worried about tonight and hurting me".

"It wont, darling.....just follow your instincts together and it will be something special".

She unties the dress and helps me out of it and into the light yellow, lace dress. It feels nice to be out of the really fancy one. She packs it away and turns to me, hugging me "have a wonderful few days alone, enjoy every moment and we'll see you for dinner when you get back......I think John is out in the courtyard....he just wants to sneak out".

I hug her back "thanks, mother.....see you soon" and I walk out the front door and sure enough, John is sitting in the carriage, ready to go. He jumps down to give me a hand, cupping my face "ready?".

"Yes, but isn't Higgins driving us?".

"No, I don't want anyone disturbing us, so the horses can just stay until we come back......Higgins dropped off feed when he took our clothes over there earlier today, I can undo them from the carriage and take care of them, while we are there".

"Okay".

We set off, not saying too much, but I have my arm under his the entire way to the cottage. It is still light when we get there and John helps me down, pulling me into his arms and finally kissing me with all the bend up passion he has held in all day. I remove his hat, grabbing at his hair and he devours me with his mouth, our tongues wrapping around each other.

Our lungs are finally screaming and we break, both panting. His eyes are turning darker "go inside, love....I'll be right in......it wont take long with the horses".

We kiss again and I turn to leave, he smacks my rear and grins. I giggle and walk in the cottage. There are supplies in the kitchen and wood by the fireplace, ready to go, but it doesn't feel cold. I look in the bedroom and quickly unpack our clothes from the trunk, putting it away in the drawers in dresser. I locate matches and light a few candles, both in there and in the front room, loving the warm glow they cast over everything.

I go back in the bedroom, pulling the covers and blankets to the side, starting to feel a little anxious, but in a good way.

Stepping in the washroom, I scoop some water from the bucket into a bowl, carrying it in the bedroom, placing it on the dresser, along with a couple of thicker pieces of cloth. 

Toeing off my shoes, I reach up to take off my stockings and then look in the mirror on the wall as I start to remove the sparkling pins from my hair, putting them on the dresser as I go.

I hear the door open from the back and footsteps and John comes into view, he has taken off his jacket, only wearing his white shirt and golden vest and cravat. He unties it as he walks closer, stepping up behind me, kissing my neck "starting without me?" and he tosses the cravat on the chair in the corner.

"Not really, just need to get my hair undone and it takes forever".

"Can I help?".

"Sure" and he very carefully pulls the rest of the pins out, my hair finally falling down in loose locks.

I reach for the brush, but he places his hand over mine "let me, please".

He tenderly brushes my hair, quietly telling me how beautiful I am and then reaches up to take the pearl necklace off me, unhooking the claps with trembling fingers. He puts it on the dresser as I take the earrings off.

I turn around and put my arms around him, touching his face, his stubble under my fingers "thank you, John".

"Always, my love" and he kisses me, mumbling into my mouth "now what?".

"Well, we could just go to sleep like this, call it at day".

He grabs my sides, making me giggle and he nuzzles my neck "very funny, Beth......I think that would leave us both very frustrated".

Our lips find each other and we kiss each other with passion, our hands roaming freely over each other's bodies and I fumble with his vest, finally getting it off it, tossing it on the chair. I work on his shirt next, unbuttoning it and pushing it off his shoulders. We break so he can remove it and I inhale sharply when he is left in just his trousers, his beautiful, broad chest in full view.

We come together again and I run my hands over his chest and place kisses on his neck and down over his collarbone, playfully biting his shoulder. His hands are in my hair and he lets out a groan when my mouth finds a nipple, licking around it.

He yanks me back up for another deep kiss and then his fingers are at the back of my dress, but he can't quite get anywhere and his frustration grows. I finally pull away from him and turn around "they are little hooks, they are sort of hard to get". His hot breath is on the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine, his voice low and raspy "trying to make it difficult, huh?".

I laugh, reaching behind me and unhooking the ones I can reach on my lower back "no, that's just the way they are made....".

Feeling his body heat behind me, he steps even closer, kissing my neck and running his hands up my sides and then being brave, cupping my breast with both while pressing himself against me. I throw my head back and moan when I feel his hardness press into my back "ohh John, please....".

"I'll try, darling" and he manages to get the rest of the back undone, so I can step out of the dress. I put it on the chair, turning around, facing him, just wearing my corset and undergarments. He stares, his eyes turning even darker and then he has me back in his arms, kissing me hungrily. I run my hands up his naked back, relishing in feeling his warm skin under my fingertips and then slide them back down, cupping his rear, pulling him close. "Ughhhh, love....please".

I undo his trousers, pushing them off his hips and he steps out of them along with his shoes. He holds on to the bed post as he removes his socks, leaving him in just his underpants, which are tenting quite impressively in the front. I lick my lips and walk close again, wrapping my arms around him and we exchange several more heated kisses, our hands roaming, only spurring on our arousal. 

Moving my hand around, I cup him through the thin material of his underwear, feeling just how hard he is and he groans deeply, pressing into my hand, his breath hitching in his throat "Beth".

Our lips are millimeters apart "I know, John...I want you too, but you need to free me from the corset first or it might be rather uncomfortable trying to copulate".

He spins me around, while still trying to maintain his mouth on my skin, but then pulls back, sounding almost defeated "you are joking, right?".

"Nope....I know it is a pain, that's why I hate these things.....I would go without if I could".

Starting at the top, his fingers struggle a bit until he gets the first hook undone and then it goes rather quickly after that. I fill my lungs with air in relief as the tight confine is released around my upper body. The last hook is undone and he just lets it fall to the floor, immediately enveloping me in his arms, our warm skin meeting and I feel the palms of his hands on my naked breasts, gently kneading each orb and then he rubs his thumbs over my nipples. The sensation goes straight to my core and the throbbing between my legs intensifies greatly as he stimulates me and licks my ear, his voice thick with arousal "ohhhh you feel nice".

I press my back against him, arching and pressing my breasts into his hands "John.....ohhh more" and I moan when I feel him twitch against my back.

Turning around, we embrace face to face and the arousal rises to another level when my nipples rub against his chest hair and he dips down, cupping one in his hand and then licking his way down, over my collarbone and then very lightly tracing the tip of his tongue around my areola. I clutch his head, grabbing at his hair and about loose my mind when he open his mouth, gently sucking on my nipple "John".

He moves to the other breast to give it equal treatment and I moan into his hair and I feel my way down his body, moving my hand into his underpants, seeking his hardness. My fingers brush against his tip, wetness gets smeared on my skin from his sheer excitement and he stops sucking when I wrap my hand around him, a deep moan ripping from his throat "Beth".

We kiss again and tug on each others underwear, our eyes meeting and we pull the last pieces of clothing off one another. There is a second we just stare at each other and then he lunges at me again, both of us sighing when we finally meet completely naked, skin to skin. The touching quickly escalates and it is a pile of eager hands, wet mouths and lustful sounds. 

Our breathing is picking up and the desire keeps building. We have to come up for air and he takes my hand, leading me to the bed, he kisses me softly again, holding my face "maybe we should move it to here, huh?".

I smile and nod, crawling in, laying down and turn to face him. He stands there for a moment and I enjoy the view of his naked body, his erection standing proud and then he joins me, moving over me. Our eyes meet and I pull him down, opening my legs to him, both of us moaning when his penis makes contact with my wet lips, sliding through and the tip rubs against my clit.

"Ohhh, John...." and I press against him, the need to feel him close overwhelming me.

He grits his teeth, trying to reel from the sensation "you are so wet, love.....".

I'm panting "I know....I want you....please".

Thrusting a few times against me, he grunts "in a moment, darling....." and then he finds inner strength to move off me, laying down by my side.

I let out a whine in protest "John...wha...what are you doing?".

He kisses me insistently and then his hand is roaming over my body, sliding over my stomach and down between my legs. His voice sounds strained "I need to bring you to orgasm first.....I don't think I will last long once I enter you and I want it to be good for you". He moves his fingers around my swollen flesh and slides them between my lips, dipping a finger inside and the up to rub my clit. I clutch at the sheets with one hand and wrap my other one around his neck, desperately trying to find some leverage from all the wonderful sensations he is creating.

"Ohhhh.......John........ohhh....more......please.......ohhh god.......".

Slipping a finger inside of me and then another, he sets a steady rhythm and then rotates them, so he can draw circles around my sensitive pearl. I feel I am going to loose my mind and when he latches onto my nipple with his mouth, I throw my head back as the damn breaks, my body overcome by a powerful orgasm. I wither in pure pleasure, moaning his name "JOOHNNNN". He bites his lower lip, trying to remain in control as my inner walls grip his fingers over and over.

I sag into the mattress, letting out a satisfied sigh, my entire body slowly relaxing as he continues to stimulate me until the last spasm is gone. I pull his face up for a hungry kiss and he grins down at me "good?".

My mind is still hazy, but I smile, licking his lower lip "ohhhhh it was mind blowing John". He strokes me lightly and I still feel tingling and a deep urge to have him fill me. I tug on his arm "now it is your turn.....come here".

He slowly moves back over me and I can tell he is nervous. We kiss again and I cup his face "it will be okay.....".

Touching his nose to mine, he looks at me "please tell me if it hurts or I need to stop". I nod and then reach for him, feeling his hard, throbbing flesh in my hand. I spread my legs further and guide him to my entrance, the very tip touching. He feels wet and warm. I try to relax as he slowly lowers himself, his head slowly entering me. I feel pressure and he squeezes his eyes shut as he pushes in a little further and then stops, looking at me in concern.

"It's fine....." and I relax my pelvic floor and arch up as he presses down, experiencing only a brief second of pain and then our hips meet. It feels strange, but also deeply satisfying at the same time and I let out a gasp "ohh John".

His head is buried in the crook of my neck, he is panting "ohhh god", trying to stay in control. I wrap my arms around him, shifting my hips, which makes him sink in even further and he brushes something deep inside me that feels so good. 

I jerk my hips and that movement makes his control snap, he lets out a deep moan and then thrusts deep and fast, about knocking the breath out of me. A few more strokes and I feel him go even harder and his releases with grunt "ughhhhhhh", his warmth spreading deep inside me.

We hold each other tight, his breath ragged and when he finally lifts his head, his eyes are darting away from me. I grab his face "hey....what's the matter? Was it that disappointing?" and I look hurt.

He kisses me deeply, his tongue chasing mine and he shakes his head "oh god, no Beth....." and he searches for the words "it was....just...overwhelming.....and I'm sorry" and he looks distraught.

"Sorry for what? It was wonderful....you didn't hurt me".

"No, but I lost control and rutted like a wild animal......it was just too much".

I smile at him and stroke his back, he is still buried deep inside of me "it was perfect, John......you took care of me and you had warned me it might not last long.....I think that is normal, the excitement and all.....".

"I love you, Beth" and he kisses me.

"I love you too, John".

We exchange a few more tender kisses and enjoy being so close, but he doesn't want to crush me, so when he goes soft, he slips from me and lays down next to me, pulling me close. He looks down "I think we made a mess.....you ok?".

I kiss him again, enjoying laying naked with him "I'm fine......I figured it might be.....there is some water and a rag over there, we can clean up in a minute".

He smiles "you think of everything love" and we hug again, he runs his hand over my body "you are so beautiful, darling......I hope it wasn't disappointing".

"It was nice......very nice.....I enjoyed having you inside of me....." and I stretch in contentment.

Humming, he kisses me again and then rolls over "don't move" and he gets up only to return with the water and the rag. He sits down and proceeds to gently wipe me clean and his forehead wrinkles in concern as he traces my opening "it looks red....you sure you're fine".

"Yes" and I squirm when the cloth touches my lips and ever so lightly over my clit, it is still very sensitive.

I sit up when he is done and take the rag from him, returning the favor. He lays down, his arms under his head and he watches me clean him up. I put the bowl back on the dresser and return to bed. He looks content as he smiles at me, reaching out his hand "come here, my love".

Crawling back in bed, I snuggle close, my head on his shoulder and he lazily traces his fingers over my naked chest, kissing my head. We move around a little until we are both comfortable and soon drift off to sleep in each others arms.

 

Waking up several hours later, I feel warm and roll over. John is on his back, snoring slightly. The thick candles are still burning on the dresser, but it is completely dark outside and there is slight chill in the air. 

Studying his handsome face for a moment, I lean up to kiss him ever so slightly and lay my head on his chest, hearing his heart beating steadily. He mumbles and a warm hand slide up my back, pulling me closer and his fingers tangle in my hear "mmmm.....love...".

I just hum and then move the covers, climbing on top of him, putting a leg on either side of him. He grunts in surprise as my breasts get pressed against his chest and I slide down, feeling his penis against my mound. That is not lost on him and his hands goes to my behind, holding me in place as he thrusts a few times and he fills rapidly, his rigid length putting pressure on my delicate flesh. 

Pushing my hands on his chest, I rub against him, letting out a moan "ohhh John...".

He reaches up to touch my one breast, while holding my behind with his other hand, his breath caught in his throat "ohhh yeah, love......that feels so good....ohhhhhh".

I speed up my movement, feeling the pressure inside of myself building. I look down at him, our eyes meeting, reflecting the same lust and desire. I slow down, moving my feet over his thighs, balancing and then reaching down to move him into place. His swollen head catches on my entrance and I push back against him as he grabs my hips, thrusting up.

He penetrates me in one fluid motion and I get the wind knocked out of me, collapsing against his chest. His arms go flying up to my face, concern written all over his "I'm sorry, darling.....did I hurt you?" and he motions to pull out.

I press down, shaking my head "no, no.....it's fine, John" and I move back and forth a few times, making us both moan in pure pleasure.

Our lips meet again and he groans into my mouth "ohhh god....Beth.......ohhhhh" and he holds me steady when I raise myself a bit on my hands. I move a little faster, changing the angle a bit, searching for the perfect spot to stimulate me to orgasm. I concentrate on feeling him inside of me, how he fills me up as we move together.

John watches me, urging me on, his voice deep and raspy with lust "that's it, love....you feel so good.....so beautiful......ohhhhh......getting close".

All I can do is nod and when I lower myself a bit, because my arms are getting tired, he bends his head, sticking his tongue out, managing to capture a nipple in his mouth. That combined with a few deep, hard thrusts from him, sends me over the edge. I throw my head back, his name on my lips as I tighten and finally contract and convulse around him "Jooohhnn .....ohhhhhh....ohhhhhh".

He is caught by surprise by the power of my climax and it brings on his own, he pulls me into his arms as he shoots his load with a deep groan in the crook of my neck "BETH! Ohhh god...ughhhhhhh".

The last spasms of orgasm subside and we just cling to each other, our chests pounding. He caresses my back tenderly and looks at me with so much love when I finally lift my head to look at him. He moves a stand of loose hair out of my face and brings our lips together in a soft kiss. His gives me little smirk as he cups my cheek "that was special......wow".

"I know, John.....". 

I lay my head on his chest and we just relish in the closely for a little bit longer, until we untangle ourselves and he goes for the cloth and water once again, cleaning us both up, before he rejoins me in the bed.

He pulls the blankets over us, settling next to me and after a few more tender kisses, we drift off to sleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments always welcome!


End file.
